Cerita  cerita misteri
by Emporio Tsuki
Summary: cerita-cerita atau kisah-kisah yang pernah terjadi disekitar.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimere bleach kubo tite

rate t

Toushirou Hitsugaya

Waktu itu kuliah malam, yah gak terlalu malam malah masih sore mungkin. Sekitar jam 7-an, gue ada mata kuliah yang malam, Hukum Perjanjian Internasional. Gue masuk agak telat juga, tapi untunglah dosennya ternyata belum datang, segera mencari tempat duduk dan yang tersisa cuman dibelakang aja, ada 2 kursi, dan gue tempati satu berarti disebelah gue kosong. Gak lama kemudian sekitar 5 menit setelah gue masuk kelas, dosen pun datang dan duduk didepan kelas bersiap menjelaskan. Setelah 10menitan ia menjelaskan dengan diselingi canda dan tawa karena dosennya kocak, tapi gue merasa kok dingin dan bikin gue merinding gini. Bulu kuduk gue berdiri, perasaan gak enak akhirnya dosen mengabsen kita. "Toushirou Hitsugaya."panggil dosen itu menyebut namaku. Aku mengacungkan tanganku. Perasaan ini makin gak enak sih, gue merasa ada seseorang disebelah gue.

"Kusaka Soujirou."panggil dosen itu yang membuat aku kaget. Tidak hanya aku saja yang kaget, teman-teman lain juga kaget. Dosen itu mengangguk, maksudnya mungkin ia menceklis nama itu hadir. Salah satu temanku Tatsuki mengacungkan jarinya. "Maaf pak Dosen, Kusaka bukannya sudah meninggal karena sakit minggu kemarin."ucap Tatsuki dengan suara agak tercekat. "Loh, itu yang disamping Hitsugaya, yang mengacungkan jari Kusaka kan."ucap Dosen itu menunjuk arah bangku sebelahku. Mahasiswa lain kaget bukan main.

Aku merinding dan memalingkan wajahku, dan menjerit terjengkang kebelakang. Kulihat disebelahku temanku Kusaka yang sudah meninggal duduk dengan wajah pucat tersenyum padaku, aku pun menjerit keras dan pingsan.

Renji Abarai

Waktu itu, gue dan temen-temen gue menghadiri festival di kampus temen gue. Lumayanlah sekalian ngeceng juga. Gue dan temen gue waktu itu sedang asyik menikmati hiburan hingga tiba-tiba temen gue Kira ingin ke wc, terus dia ngajak gue. Kebetulan sih gue juga pengen ke wc, yaudah jadi lah gue dan Kira ke wc di Fakultas sebelah, yaitu Ekonomi. Acaranya memang di Fakultas Hukum, tapi berhubung wc di FE lebih deket dari lokasi acara, jadi deh meningan yang deket. Waktu itu yang ada di wc itu cuman gue dan Kira doang. Gue pun kencing dengan enaknya ditempat yang disediakan, sedangkan Kira masuk ke salah satu bilik kamar mandi buat buang air besar katanya. Saat gue nunggu Kira datanglah salah satu temen gue juga, waktu pas acara gak ada sih. Gue sapa "Oi Hisagi lu juga ikutan nih acara ternyata."ucap gue pada temen gue Hisagi.

Hisagi cuman mengangguk saja, mungkin kebelet dia langsung masuk ke salah satu bilik kamar mandi. Tak lama kemudian, Kira keluar dari kamar mandi dan bertanya pad ague. "Ji lu ngomong ma sapa tadi?"tanya Kira. "Si Hisagi, dia tadi masuk kebilik sebelah lu."jawab gue enteng

Kira kaget mukanya, ia heran dan agak takut juga. "Eh Ji, si Hisagi bukannya lagi ke Kyushu ya dia."ucap Kira agak takut-takut gitu. "Apaan tadi dia papas an ma gue trus sekarang ada di bilik sebelah lu masuk tadi."ujar gue. Kira mengambil hpnya dan ia mencari nomer Hisagi dan menelefonnya. "Halo Hisagi, lu sekarang ada dimana?"tanya Kira ditelefon. "Gue kan udah bilang, gue lagi ada di Kyushu ada acara keluarga, udah ya lagi sibuk nih."Hisagi memutuskan sambungan. Gue dan Kira yang mendengarnya langsung keringet dingin, lalu yang tadi siapa. Yang tadi lari dan gue tanya didepan gue siapa. Tiba-tiba pintu bilik itu terbuka dan menampakkan isinya yang kosong melompong. Gue dan Kira langsung ngibrit cabut dari wc. "Anjrit gue abis liat doppelganger."pikir gue terus lari ma Kira

Kurosaki Ichigo

Waktu itu, gue juga kebagian mata kuliah malem sih, dosen nya dosen senior, udah gitu killer lagi. Kebetulan tuh, waktu itu kita semua sekelas udah pada ngumpul semua, biasanya pada ngaret ampe dosen udah nyampe baru pada datang tuh. Saat itu, ternyata dosennya yang telat karena ada urusan katanya. Saat dosen tuh masuk, keadaan ruangan terang, ya jelas lah lampunya semua dinyalain. Pas saat mau ngejelasin, tiba-tiba lampu kelas semuanya padam. Kemudian berhubung gue paling deket ma saklar lampu, dibelakang pula, dosen nyuruh nyalain lagi. Gue nyalain tuh lampu, terang lagi lah kelas. Dosen pun nerangin, tidak lama setelah 5 menit, lampu kelas padam lagi. Lagi-lagi dosen nyuruh gue nyalain tuh saklar yang emang kok bisa tiba-tiba di arah off. Dosen kembali nerangin dan tak lama kemudian lampu pun padam lagi. Kali ini dosen terdiam, lampu dikoridor luar nyala jadi bisa rada nerangin ke dalam. "Hah, kelas bubar. Niat setan ngejailin mahasiswa lebih besar ketimbang niat mahasiswa buat belajar."ucap dosen tersebut beranjak pergi dan membuat yang lain keringetan dingin lalu langsung pada ngibrit. Dikelas tinggal gue, gak tau kenapa gue malah diem ditempat. Gue pun nyalain saklar lagi, dan gue bisa liat. Sosok putih melayang gak terlalu jauh dari gue berdiri, sedang melihat kearah gue, memang gak kelihatan karena tertutup rambut nya yang berantakan. Dari situ gue langsung ngibrit sekencang-kencangnya tanpa noleh kebelakang, horor bos.

Byakuya Kuchiki

Sebagai dosen yang teladan dan disegani di Fakultas Hukum ini, aku tidak pernah terlambat masuk kelas dan aku juga dikenal Byakuya dosen tampan killer. Waktu itu, kebetulan mata kuliah yang kupegang yaitu Hukum Agraria kebagian kelas malam. Yah sekitar jam setengah 8 malam dimulainya, tapi aku sudah ada dikelas itu jam 7 lebih seperempat. Begitu juga dengan beberapa mahasiswa. Setengah 8 pas kelas dimulai dan aku tidak memperbolehkan mahasiswa yang terlambat mengikuti kuliah ku. Saat menerangkan tiba-tiba kok berisik. Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan berteriak "DIAM, JANGAN BERISIK."ucapku galak membuat mereka diam. Aku kembali menjelaskan, dan tidak lama kok mereka ribut lagi sih. Sekali lagi aku menyuruh mereka diam. Semua kembali diam tapi tidak lama kemudian aku kembali mendengar mereka ribut-ribut lagi. Kesabaranku mulai habis aku kembali teriak pada mereka untuk diam. Tapi salah satu mahasiwaku Renji mengacungkan tangannya. "Maaf pak kami dari tadi tidak ada yang ribut, kami mendengar dan mencatat penjelasan bapak dengan tenang kok."ujar Renji dan dibarengi anggukan yang lain. Aku yang heran menjadi terdiam ditempat. Menutup mataku sesaat dan membukanya kembali. Kaget juga aku, melihat beberapa yang bukan mahasiswa ku, ini sih mahasiswa dunia lain. Berjalan kemeja lalu membereskan bukuku dan mengucapkan bahwa kuliah selesai dan aku berjalan keluar melewati salah satu pembuat keributan yang berada didekat pintu. Gimana bisa tenang mengajar, yang ribut mahasiswa nya dunia lain alias makhluk halus dan setan, ribut semua pula, meningan selesain kuliah dan pulang sebelum diganggu lagi.

Rukia Kuchiki

Waktu itu kita (aku, Orihime, Ichigo, Toushirou dan Tatsuki) sedang berjalan di fakultas FISIP yang baru selesai dibangun. Siang menjelang sore sih, kita berjalan biasa aja santai, sambil menikmati minuman yang dibeli tadi dikantin FISIP. Semuanya biasa saja sampai tiba-tiba Orihime menjerit keras sekali kemudian jatuh pingsan. Kami yang kaget hanya bisa terdiam, menyadarkan Orihime dan membawanya ke tempat yang lebih aman. Sekitar 30 menit kami menunggu akhirnya Orihime pun sadar. Aku menyodorkan minuman padanya untuk menenangkan nya. Dan setelah semua tenang, kami pun bertanya pada Orihime kenapa dia sampai menjerit kemudian pingsan begitu. Ceritanya benar-benar mengejutkan, saat Orihime melihat keatas ke atap FISIP, ia melihat seorang anak kecil jatuh dari lantai tertinggi dan ia melihat dengan jelas anak itu jatuh. Tapi yang membuat kami heran, tidak ada mayat anak kecil didekat situ. Kalaupun ada pasti ada darah nya disitu dan pasti banyak yang merubung. Nah berarti yang dilihat oleh Orihime itu apa?

Tatsuki Arisawa

Waktu itu hari jumat, setelah magrib biasanya gue pasti kekampus, ke gornya. Biasanya kita main futsal tuh, yah walau dikata gue cewek tapi gue demen ma futsal dan temen-temen gue yang cowok gak keberatan tuh. Waktu itu, lampu gor belum dinyalain, yah gue yang datang pertama jadi nyalain tuh lampu. Lampu udah gue nyalain trus gue mau berjalan keluar gor dulu nunggu yang lain. Tiba-tiba lampu digor kok mati-nyala mati-nyala gitu. Kayak lampu udah lama gitu, dan setelah agak lama lampu pun mati. Gue yang heran kembali menyalakan saklar dan ternyata setelah dicoba tidak nyala-nyala juga tuh lampu. Yah gue pun keluar gor nunggu diluar. Gak lam kemudian, datanglah senior gue. Setelah menyapa dia heran, kok lampu gor belum dinyalain, dia tanya gue kenapa gak dinyalain gue bilang aja rusak. Dia malah berkata "Eh Tatsuki, lu udah izin belum?"tanya senior gue membuat gue bingung. "izin, izin ma siapa kak?"tanya balik gue. Senior gue menghela napas dan menjawab "Ya ma yang nunggu ni gor lah."jawabannya membuat ku heran dan dia masuk gor dan "Mbah mbak, mas kita-kita izin pake gor ya."ucapnya entah pada siapa tapi itu membuat gue takut. Lampu kemudian menyala kembali terang malah, mustahil yang tadinya gak mau nyala kok bisa sampe nyala lagi gitu. "Tuh kan kalo udah izin pasti dibolehin."ucap Seniorku dengan nyengir. Gue langsung izin gak ikut main dan balik ke kost. Sampe ke kost badan gue panas dingin gak enak, dan gue dirawat oleh temen-temen gue.

chapter 1 end

yah ini kisah kisah cerita yang kudengar dan dialami. untuk yang baca mohon reviewnya. ja


	2. Chapter 2

bleach tite kubo

chapter 2

Grimjow Jeagerjaque

Yang ini waktu itu, gue lagi nongkrong-nongkrong sekitar kampus Budaya. Sekitar jam 8 maleman lah, gue biasa nongkrong ma satpam disana. Ngopi bareng, ngemil bareng, tidur bareng juga. Waktu itu cuacanya gak terlalu bagus juga sih, bulannya agak ketutupan awan. Saat itu biasa lah gue becanda ma satpam disana. Sekitar jam 9kurangan gue kebelet ke toilet nih, ya udah gue ketoilet deh. Nah toilet ini kebetulan ada jendela yang kalo ngeliat keluar itu langsung kearah jalan belakang kampus yang penuh pepohonan. Wah gue liat keluar sambil kencing, waduh ada yang lagi mojok ternyata. Wah emang sih tuh tempat dikenal tempat mesum juga, dan biasanya gue juga suka ngintip ma satpam tadi. Waduh pacarannya heboh banget, ciuman dan udah raba-raba kemana-mana. Selesai kencing gue masih lihat dan kayaknya tuh permainan makin seru aja, soalnya baju tuh ceweknya udah kesingkap keatas. Wah gue mesti kasih tau satpam nih, mau ngajakin nonton. Gue balik ke pos satpam dan ngajak ngeliat, tapi tuh satpam lagi nanggung ada kerjaan. Ya udah gue nonton sendiri deh, gue balik lagi ke wc. Pas gue lihat sana, kok mereka udah gak ada, masa udah selesai sih. Gue liatin bener-bener, ah sialan. Tar dulu deh kayaknya ada yang janggal, gue liat pohon atasnya, alamak itu apaan lagi diatas pohon tempat orang tadi pacaran ada yang duduk dengan santainya. Mampus dah gue ngeliat kuntilanak nangkring diatas pohon, dan tuh kunti ternyata natap gue juga. Mampus dah gue kena batunya ngintipin orang, sekarang dibelakang gue nangkring diatas kloset, cewek pakaian putih rambut panjang dengan aroma parfum kembang kuburan. Udah gini mah mendingan cabut. Nyampe pos gue lapor satpam, tuh satpam malah ketawa, ternyata setelah dia kasih tau sekarang emang malem jumat, dilarang ngintip disana yang ada lu yang bakal diintip mereka.

Gin Ichimaru

Waktu itu, malam minggu. Biasalah, malam minggu saatnya berduaan dengan pacar, ngilangin strees gara-gara kuliah yang bikin otak hang. Nah waktu tuh, gue pacaran ma Rangiku cewek gue jalan belakang FIB. Waduh nih, tumbenan Rangiku seksi bener, jadi napsu kan gue. Gue udah cium tuh bibirnya, pokokna mah permainan udah panas bener, baju Rangiku udah tersingkap keatas, tinggal buka cupnya keliatan pasti puncak gunung. Lagi panas-panasnya permainan, kok ada yang aneh. Wangi ini, bunga kuburan kan, dan lagian kayaknya gue kayak diperhatiin. Wah udah gak enak nih, dah merinding gini. Kayaknya Rangiku juga ngerasain, dia langsung ngajak udahan dan cabut dari sini. Gue dan Rangiku udah naik motor, udah dinyalain lagi, pas masukin gigi dan gue gas, nih motor malah jalan ditempat. Gak mau maju-maju, waduh udah panic bener gue, kayak ada yang nahan nih motor. Dengan sekuat Tenaga gue pantengin terus gas dan tiba-tiba motor melaju dengan cepat dan gue kaget, gue rem, kalo gak direm pasti nabrak pohon didepan. Akhirnya gue gas lagi motor dan jalan dengan mudah, gak kayak tadi. Setelah agak jauhan gue liat belakang. Waduh, diatas pohon deket gue tadi pacaran, duduk si cewek berpakaian putih lusuh. Ketawa-tawa gak jelas ampe kedengeran diposisi gue. Rangiku juga denger dan udah ketakutan banget, meningan langsung kabur dari TKP.

Aizen Sousuke

Sebagai dosen yang dikenal ramah oleh semua mahasiswa, aku Aizen Sousuke salah satu Dosen yang mengampu di bagian Hukum Administrasi Negara harus menjaga imejku. Tersenyum setiap para mahasiswa itu menyapa, apalagi kalo yang cewek. Waktu itu, saat malam jumat, kebetulan dapet ngajar malem, yah ngajar dengan biasa. Gak ada apa-apa. Selesai ngajar, kembali ke kantor tempat markas para dosen HAN. Duduk deh dikursi ku, dan mulai mengeluarkan hasil response para mahasiswa tadi. Di ruangan cuman ada aku dan Kyoraku saja. Tak lama ia pamit pulang dan aku tetap diruangan. Malam makin bertambah larut, sudah jam 9 malam. Nanggung sih, meriksa hasil mahasiswa, tiba-tiba rasanya kok rada merinding dan kayak ada yang merhatiin. Aku palingkan ke arah samping, ke meja bu Unohana, waduuh ternyata ada yang lagi duduk melihat kearahku, wanita yang kata para mahasiswa ku wanita berpakaian putih berambut hitam panjang acak-acakan, dia lah miss kuntilanak. Tapi karena dikenal sebagai dosen yang ramah dan murah senyum, aku harus jaga imej ini. "Jangan ganggu ya mbak."ucapku pada kuntilanak itu "Iya pak, saya hanya ingin melihat bapak saja."ucap kuntilanak itu dan aku tersenyum padanya. Kemudian aku kembali memeriksa, dan aku lihat dia masih tetap ditempat. Ah biarin deh. Hingga akhirnya setangah jam kulalui dan ada petugas yang memberi tahu bahwa gedung mau ditutup. Aku pun bergegas berbenah dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Sebelum keluar, "Mbak cepat keluar ya, mau dikunci sama yang jaga."ucapku dan pergi. Sipetugas heran dan ia bertanya padaku "Pak Aizen, anda bicara dengan siapa?"tanya nya. "Oh itu, wanita berbaju putih rambut hitam acak-acakan."jawab ku dan sepertinya ia mengerti makhluk yang kumaksudkan dan ia merinding kemudian bergegas mengunci dan menyusul ku

Hichigo Shirosaki

Waktu itu, aku dan temanku si zangetsu, baru balik kuliah malem nih. Udah malem banget. Gue dan dia balik ke kost jalan kaki, eit bukan gue dan si zangetsu kere. Motor gue ketiban sial, dipake ma si Shinji nyemplung ke empang di deket kost gue, dan langsung dah tuh motor ngadat. Sedangkan si Zangetsu, mobilnya lagi dipake ke tempat karaoke oleh si Ikkaku botak. Jadilah balik jalan kaki. Nah ini berhubung gue udah keliyengan dikasih materi yang gak sedikit dan bikin otak hang, gue dan Zangetsu milih jalan pintas. Ah sebenernya sih gue udah biasa lewat jalan ini, gue orang yang bisa ngerasain dan melihat hal-hal semacam hantu gitu. Tapi ternyata gue lupa satu hal, gue milih waktu yang salah, hari dan waktu yang salah. Ternyata gobloknya gue, sekarang tuh malam jumat kliwon lagi. Sebenernya nih jalan merupakan jalan kegudang-gudang apaan gitu gue lupa, pokoknya yang punya proyek dan kalo terus jalan ngikutin jalan itu kita bakal tembus ke FE. Anjrit dah, pas jalan tiba-tiba gue merinding dahsyat, gue lihat si Zangetsu udah pucat banget, soalnya kecium bau kuburan sih, dan bulu kuduknya udah berdiri tegang gitu. Waduuh, sialnya gue, ampir disemua sisi jalan, gue ngeliat tuh semua jenis setan. Mulai dari yang cewek-cewek macam mbak kunti, mbak sundelbolong, mbak-mbak makhluk halus deh. Dan gue juga ngeliat pocong beserta mas-mas sebangsa jin hantu gitu. Anjrit dah tekanannya bener-bener bikin sengsara. "Zan, berdoa, moga kita selamat dan keluar dengan cepat."ucap gue sambil menelan ludah. Zangetsu langsung berdoa dihatinya dan gue juga berdoa, sesering-seringnya gue ngelihat penampakan baru kali ini gue ngeliat ampe banyak gini, gue ngerasa dikepung, dan memang mereka tuh merhatiin gue dan Zangetsu. Belum lagi para mbak kunti yang pada ketawa cekikikan bikin gue tambah keder dan bikin Zangetsu kejer. Ya Tuhan, rasanya lama sekali, gue udah merinding dahsyat dan gue lihat si Zangetsu udah kayak gak kuat gitu. Jalan yang harusnya singkat ini, jadi sangat panjang. Hingga akhirnya gue udah gak kuat dan si Zan udah kayak mau pingsan gitu, gue bicara "Maaf kami gak izin lewat dulu tadi dan maaf bila kami mengusik kalian semua. Tolong biarkan kami keluar, mbak mas semua."ucap gue pasrah, ia lah gue udah kehabisan tenaga gara-gara takut. Dan tau-tau gue udah ada diujung jalan yaitu digang yang menuju jalan besar. Gue mengucapkan syukur, selamat tapi ternyata si Zangetsu udah pingsan, gue pun calling si Ichigo supaya jemput gue dan Zangetsu.

Ulquiora Schiefer

Waktu itu, gue kebetulan ikut kelas sore di bagian makul HAN Lanjut. Sekitar jam 4 kuliah mulai dan jam 6 kurang kuliah selesai. Gak ada apa-apa sih, cuman setelah gue inget-inget lagi, mampus dah binder gue ketinggalan dikelas. Gue lirik jam setengah 9, kenapa gue baru inget. Ah gara-gara si Nnoitra ngajak main billiard sih tadi. Biasanya kampus tuh ditutup jam 10 an, masih sempet lah. Catatan gue disitu soalnya, besok ada response Pidana Lanjut lagi, mampus gue kalo gak ngapalin. Gue ngacir kekampus pake baju masih yang tadi sore, padahal udah bau banget soalnya belum gue ganti 5 hari. Gue langsung tancap setelah ngelewatin satpam didepan, gue udah cs ma dia sih, menuju lantai 3 tempat tadi kuliah. Pas nyampe diruang kuliah H308 gue menuju bangku tadi gue duduk. Ke, waduuh ada cewek cantik, manis banget. Aku menatapnya dan ia tersenyum, "Kuliah malam mbak?"tanyaku dan ia hanya mengangguk. Tar dulu deh, kok suasananya agak-agak horor gitu ya, ya udah sih gue ambil binder gue dan pas gue balik ke tuh cewek, alamakkk tuh cewek dah gak ada. Hii merinding ngibrit gue. Tancap gas poll gue loncat langsung 2 tangga sekaligus. Dilantai dua gue langsung loncat keluar dan mendarat dengan mulus dikoridor bawah, satpam yang kebetulan mau ngunci gedung kaget. Ya iayalah gue loncat dari lantai 2 dengan wajah panic gini lagi. "Mas, didalem gedung masih ada yang kuliah malam ya?"tanya gue dengan napas ngos-ngosan. "Gak ada tuh, dari tadi jam 7 gedung udah kosong gak ada yang pake kuliah malem soalnya dosennya gak ada."jawab tuh satpam membuat gue makin kejer. Mampus dah tadi tuh cewek apaan dong. "Waduh sial berarti gue tadi ketemu ma anak Reguler 3 dong."umpat gue diparkiran. "Bener banget mas, salam kenal ya."ucap seorang wanita, gue balikin tubuh dan gue ngeliat cewek tadi dengan kepala berdarah dan baju sobek-sobek gak kayak tadi dikelas. Mampus setan nya suka ma gue, kabur.

T.B.C

Brr dah padahal cuman cerita ginian, tapi pas ngetik merinding juga. Ah chapter 2, mohon yaa, err minta review lagi buat yang baca. makasih


	3. Chapter 3

Bleach Tite Kubo

Cerita - cerita ini diambil dari pengalaman teman, senior dan orang disekitar author, pengalaman sendiri juga ada, yang ngarang juga ada.

Chapter 3

Ikkaku Madarame

Yo, gue salah satu anak Fakultas Peternakan. Waduh dah nih cerita mungkin gak terlalu horor, tapi kalo yang ngalamin nya gue ya gue horor juga. Gini sih, waktu itu gue masih baru tuh, masih maba gitu. Gak tau apa-apa sih, baru 3 minggu kuliah awal musim dimulai. Gue udah lumayan banyak kenalan, dimulai dari yang satu angkatan sampe senior sesepuh. Nih waktu tuh, kejadiannya hari rabu malam kamis. Gue yang waktu itu belum tau tentang cerita underground kampus gue, datang kekampus malem-malem. Soalnya ada yang ketinggalan, anehya tas gue bisa ketinggalan. Nah waktu itu jam 11 maleman, gerbang belum ditutup tentu karena biasanya kampus gue ini 24jam nonstop gak ditutup. Gue ijin masuk tuh ke satpam jaga. Jalan kekelas terakhir tadi gue kuliah. Nah dah dapet kan nih tas, gue mau balik deh, tapi entah kenapa gue pengen kekandang nih, pengen liat sapi-sapi montok. Wah, sapinya pada makan, nah disini deh mulai janggal, gue liat cewek cantik cuy, kayaknya satu angkatan ma gue, tapi kok dia make baju kayak pas ospek. Gue coba sapa dia, dia diem aja, cuman ngangguk aja kalo gue nanya-nanya dia. Ampe akhirnya gue ngerasa gak enak nih, gue pamit balik, gue pun jalan pergi. Tapi gue inget belum minta nomer hpnya, cantik sih, pas gue balikin badan mau ngadep dia lagi, di dah gak ada. Tuh apaan dong cewek, gue merinding disko langsung ngibrit keluar dan menuju parkiran langsung ngibrit ngebut. Besoknya gue langsung cerita ma senior-senior gue, dan gue baru tau pas mereka ceritain bahwa itu adalah mahasiswi baru yang waktu pas ospek meninggal karena gak kuat ma kegiatan ospek dulu.

Yumichika Ayasegawa

Kejadian ini waktu itu, gue dan temen-temen gue ikut MCC tingkat Nasional, kalo gak salah tentang HAM deh, nih waktu itu, kita latihan sampai malem banget, gak aneh kalo anak-anak MCC macam kita pada nginep dikampus. Nah malam itu juga kita-kita pada nginep, waktu itu udah jam 1 malem, dan kita putusin latihan udahan dulu. Gue juga udah serak-serakan suara karena kebagian peran jadi pengacaranya tertuduh buat ngelawan si Toushirou yang jadi Jaksa Penuntutnya. Waktu itu kita udah mau siap buat tidur nih. Pas lagi enak-enakan tidur, gue dibangunin ma Rangiku yang tidur disebelah gue. "Eh Yumi, lu denger suara ketawa gak?"tanya Rangiku pada gue "Ketawa siapa, gak denger tuh?"tanya gue balik "Itu suara cewek ketawa "Peraaan lu aja, ayo tidur lagi, besok kita kuliah jam 7 loh."Gue ngelanjutin tidur dan Rangiku juga tidur kayaknya. Tapi gak lama gue denger suara cewek ketawa, dan kayaknya suara itu makin gede, gue bangun dan ternyata yang lain juga udah pada bangun. Ini, ini mah suara cewek alam sana, kedengaran jelas banget. "Eh, coba lu cek deh Ichigo, siapa yang ada diruangan sebelah."perintah Tatsuki "Bego, yang pake lantai 3 sekarang tuh cuman kita tau."ucap Ichigo sekaligus menolak buat ngeliat. Suara ketawa itu gak kunjung berenti juga. Merinding banget ngedengernya. "Ya udah gue cek deh."Toushirou berdiri dan beranjak keluar diikuti Rukia, pacarnya. Suara pun berenti, dan Toushirou juga Rukia kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan yang kita pakai. "Gak ada siapa-siapa disebelah."ucap Toushirou dan diangguki Rukia "Udah pada balik tidur lagi, besok kita semua kuliah kan."perintah Toushirou dan kita semua juga langsung nurut tidur lagi. Agak lama sih, tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketawa itu kembali. Dan kali ini diikuti bau kembang kuburan, juga suara itu benar-benar bikin merinding. Gue ampe merapat ma Rangiku, dan gue liat Rukia meluk Toushirou, semuanya tegang banget. Ini pasti ulah penunggu kampus. "Udah, deh lebih baik kita tidur lagi, gak usah peduliin focus tidur aja deh."ucap Hichigo yang juga ada disamping gue "Gimana mau focus tidur, kalo nih suara kenceng banget ketawanya."Toushirou berkata dengan muka pucat "Udah deh, tidur aja."Hichigo rebahan lagi disamping gue, gue pun ikut rebahan dan mencoba tidur, yang lain juga kayaknya gitu. Hichigo yang disamping gue ngebisikin "Yumi, sebenernya ini kuntilanak gak diluar, tapi diruangan ini."ucap Hichigo membuat gue takut "Gak usah nakutin deh."tampik gue "Gue gak nakutin, tapi emang beneran, coba lu balikin kepala lu kebelakang, kearah pojok belakang tempat tadi duduk Ulquiora."perintah Hichigo dan gue pun menurutinya. Hichigo nutupin mata gue dan gue denger dia kayak mengucapkan sesuatu gitu, dan dia buka mata gue lagi dan gue langsung tercekat, gimana gak, disana terlihat kuntilanak yang tertawa keras dan natapin gue ma Hichigo horor. Mama tolongin, si Hichigo brengsek lagi ngapain buka mata batin gue. Dan tertawaan kuntilanak it uterus berlanjut sampai jam 3, lepas dari situ kita bisa tidur nyenyak.

Kira Izuru

Sebenernya cerita ini dikatakan ma seniorku, cuman gue gak percaya. Cerita nya gini, katanya di toilet lantai 1 pojok deket tangga tuh ada penunggunya. Sosok penunggu itu besar hitam. Wah gue mah gak percaya ma hal begituan, nah ternyata gue kena getahnya, waktu itu gue di kampus lagi ada acara ampe malem. Pas malem gue kebelet buat pee nih, ya udah gue ke wc tuh. Karena wc lantai satu paling deket, ya udah gue kesitu. Pas gue ngeluarin air seni gue, gue kok kayak ada yang liatin gitu ya,dan agak-agak merinding juga, ah bodo paling karena dingin. Pas gue ngelewatin pintu keluar, gue kok kayak nimbus sesuatu, pas gue nengok, astaga ya tuhan, apaan itu, makhluk tinggi besar banget, ampe 3 meter kali soalnya ngebungkuk gitu, dan tubuhnya itu menutupi pintu tadi. Dan dia astaga ngeliatin gue horor, gue mati kutu, menelan ludah dan langsung kabur, gue kena getah karena gak percaya.

Love

Waktu itu, nih udah jadi sebuah kegiatan rutin buat anak kelautan macam gue buat studi di dikampus daerah yang satu lagi. Daerah kampus kelautan emang ada 2, satu di universitas pusat, satu lagi misah yaitu deket laut. Nah waktu itu, kan masuk semester 4, Fakultas Kelautan diwajibkan buat diem disana dikampus yang deket ma laut. Nah tuh kampus ada asramanya dan terkenal horor bos. Tapi asal kita barengan sih gak masalah, nah masalahnya waktu itu gue belum terlalu percaya ma begituan. Nah gini deh, waktu itu pas malam minggu, biasanya anak-anak yang lain pada balik lagi ke kampus yang satunya yaitu didaerah atas, tapi berhubung gue males dan cape juga, gue nolak ngikut. Dan waktu itu, gue gak nyangka mendapatkan pengalaman ini, dan gue juga gak tau ternyata semua teman gue pada ikut, jadi nih asrama cuman gue sendiri doang yang ada. Waktu itu, malam minggu waktu menunjukkan jam 9 malam, sepi banget dah nih asrama. Gue kebelet pengen ke wc, yaudah kekamar mandi, dikamar mandi, gue kencing dan gak lama kedengeran suara kran disebelah dibuka dan mengucurkan air mengisi bak. Whet gue baru inget kan nih di asrama gak da siapa-siapa selain gue, nah loh disamping siapa dong. Hii serem gue balik kekamar, nah terjadilah pengalaman ini. Waktu gue dijalan balik kekamar, gue ngerasa diikutin dan gue nengok, alamak ada guling melayang. Wes pucet lah gue, tuh kan kembarannya lontong, yaitu mas pocong. Hii gue ngibrit dan gobloknya gue gue gak liat jalan, gue harusnya ke arah kamar gue, tapi gue malah ambil jalan kearah audit. Alamak belum itu, gue baru sadar. Pas mau balik ternyata tuh pocong masih ada ngikutin gue ternyata, ditambah manstab ada dua. Gue kucek mata, tetep dua, gue balik ke depan, alamak ini apa lagi, miss universe kita, kuntilanak menyeringai kea rah gue, hhiii gue ngibrit kearah kanan, terus lari dan sembunyi dibalik tembok. Ngos-ngosan juga gue, "Mas sendirian aja ya, kok ngos-ngosan gitu sih."ucap sebuah suara, cewek ey kalau didenger mah "Iya cape banget dikejar guling ngelayang dan mbak kun…."gue meloto cuk, didepan gue ada sosok awut-awutan nyeringai ke gue. Mmmmaaaa gue ngibrit sedangkan cewek itu ketawa-tawa dengan suara nya yang khas. Mmma sepanjang malam ini, suer dah gue digangguin terus ma mereka, penunggu tempat ini. Ampun dah gue kapok disini sendirian, gue kapok malam mingguan bareng hantu.

Toushirou Hitsugaya

Nih waktu itu, gue maen futsal bareng temen-temen gue macam Ichigo, Hichigo, Ulquiorra, Grimjow si Ichimaru juga ikut, trus si botak Ikkaku dan Stark. Nih waktu itu cuaca malem dikota kita kuliah hujan loh, dan gue waktu itu ma mereka kebelet banget pengen maen futsal. Tapi tempat futsal yang enak dan bagus agak jauh juga, sedangkan kita-kita bawanya motor semua. Dan lagian ternyata gue dapet sms dari si Uryu katanya tempatnya tutup, ya udah dari pada gitu kita putusin nih dengan usul si Hichigo main futsal di tempat yang deket aja. Ya udah deh kita-kita tancap kesana. Wah tempatnya agak bagus sih, gak buruk juga,sepi ya kosong gak da yang maen, bodo amat, ya udah langsung deh pesen tempat dan kita-kita langsung make perlengkapan. Maen dah kita, meskipun 4 lawan 4 gak masalah. Nah disini lah mulainya, waktu itu gue kebagian jadi kiper. Nah waktu itu si Hichigo nendang keras banget, tapi dapat gue tangkap dengan mulus. Dan tiba-tiba pets mati lampunya. Dan gak lama lampunyala lagi, gue udah siap mau ngebagi bola dan "Shirou yang lu pegang tuh apaan?"Ichigo nanya gue dengan suara gemetaran "Ya bola l.."gue melotot yang gue pegang bukan bola, tapi kepala cuy, kepala manusia bosss. Reflek gue lempar deh Ichigo dan Ichigo nendang keras banget ke arah Hichigo, Hichigo nerima pas tersebut dan langsung nendang ke sembarang arah, intinya ngejauhin tuh kepala. "Oy, liat sekeliling lu baik-baik, nih tempat futsal angker tau. Gue dan temen-temen gue semuanya ini sebenernya udah pernah ngeliat penampakan dan gue ngedarin pandangan, mampus dah, dilapangan yang lain ternyata kita kira kosong, ada yang maen dan yang maen tuh makhluk dunia sana, alias hantu. Dan ngapain tuh si Hichigo "Bro kita semua disuruh tanding lawan mereka, kalo kita nolak kita gak bakal bisa keluar dari sini."ucap Hichigo dan kita langsung pucet, tapi terima juga deh tantangannya dari pada gak bisa keluar. Tim hantu sana, bo kiper nya macam genderuwo dan gue heran kok yang pemain depannya pocong. Dan bolanya adalah kepala yang tadi gue pegang. Permainan dimulai, dan kita akhirnya menang, gak tau gimana. Yang penting kita bisa kabur dari tempat main futsal horor ini, dan pas kita bayar ma yang jaga, yang jaga bilang "baguslah menang ya, wah kalian yang kedua loh yang ditantangin setan-setan itu main."ucap penjaga itu "Mas gak takut?"tanya Hichigo "Gak usah takut, toh mereka cuman mau main futsal aja kalo lagi pada kosong gini gak da yang maen."jawab penjaga itu dan kita langsung kabur dah. Sinting banget.

T.B.C

Ah chapter 3 terlewati. makasih banyak buat yang udah suda sudi review nih fic. Dan dimohon kembali reviewnya di chapter ini. Aha ja


	4. Chapter 4

Bleach Tite Kubo

Cerita-cerita ini diambil dari kisah/pengalaman cerita teman, senior dan orang-orang disekitar author, juga ada sebagian yang pengalaman author dan juga karangan author.

Chapter kali ini full Toushirou Hitsugaya Point

Rate T sih genrenya Horror, Mysteri, humor kalo emang kerasa sih

Chapter 4

Suasana sore itu, benar-benar gak enakin. Panas-panas tapi mendung, biasanya udah jam 6 lewat aja pasti hujan. Haah, gue nongkrong didepan kamar kost sambil ngerokok. Haah, disebelah si Stark pemalas lagi ngapain ya, pasti molor tuh anak. Emang sih kayaknya pada kecapean, tadi siang pada maen bola sih. Kost gue ma yang lainnya lawan anak-anak Sipil. Yah lumayanlah, bisa menang juga sih lumayan. Gue sebagai SS (Second Striker) bisa masukin 2 angka, lumayan juga. Si Stark jadi Gelandang tengah, lah malesin banget maennya, untung lawan pakenya nyerang dari samping mulu, ada si kembar tapi ngaku gak kembar yaitu Hichigo dan Ichigo, mereka emang gelandang kanan dan kiri yang mantep, buat pemain belakang oh tenang aja ada si Ichimaru rubah dan si botak Ikkaku, kalo ada mereka berdua area belakang pasti selamet terus. Belum lagi kiper kita, si Renji yang memang dikenal si monyet babon merah yang suka menangkap segala. Buat penyerang selain gue ada Ulquiora dan Grimjow yang kalo udah nyerang dan dapet bola pasti lupa daratan apalagi si Grimjow yang gue dan temen-temen sebut penyerang liar.

Balik-balik ke kostan gue langsung molor, pegel kaki dan sakit nyut-nyutan gara-gara ditekel ma pemain lawan sialan. Gara-gara gue pemain hebat sih, jadi gini aja. Ah selepas magrib jam enam, gue keluar kostan buat maenin nih lappie di WP. Aduh dah, gue harus dikecewain lagi dengan sinyal yang gede banget tapi mandeg, trouble melulu bawaannya. Ada yang ok gak mandeg tapi sinyal nya kecil banget, yaudah daripada gak ngenet mendingan pake aja. Donlot lagu, ya ampun lamanya minta digorok, yaudah baca manga, keluar chapter baru baca-baca, gambarnya moe-moe save-in. Donlot lagi video, ah inget ada pesenan si Stark buat donlotin video bokep durasi 3 jam, tapi inet lemot ya udah donlot yang durasi 3 menit aja. Jam setengah Sembilan balik ke kost, mau makan tempat biasa tapi tutup, meningan balik deh.

Dikostan belum pada ngumpul nih anak-anak, yaudah gue leha-leha di kamar gue sambil dengerin lagu, gue juga ikutan nyanyi deh " Are you feeling fine."baru gue nyanyi gitu ada yang nyeletuk "Feeling gue gak fine."Hichigo nyerobot nyanyian gue dia kayaknya baru bangun awut-awutan sih. "Baru bangun lu?"tanya gue "Kagak, gue bangun dari tadi sih, cuman gue maenin game dikamar."jawab Hichigo

Jam sebelas malam lewat setengah jam, wah nih lagi pada ngumpul di ruang tengah ternyata. DI ruang tengah kita biasa nonton tv. Gue juga gabung, ketawa-ketiwi becanda. Bawaannya seneng-seneng terus, dan ampe tiba-tiba si Ichimaru sialan, ngajakin kita maen kartu. Awalnya sih maen poker biasa, tapi lama-kelamaan permainan dirubah jadi maen apa gue gak tau, yang pasti aturan maennya tuh semua kartu dikocok, kemudian dibagi dan satu kartu disembunyiin sebagai kartu setan, aturannya juga kita harus cari warna dan angka yang sama disetiap kartu. Dan bagi yang kalah, ada hadiahnya yaitu kita pake juga apa ya sebutannya, oh ya jujur atau tantangan. Putaran pertama gue kalah sialan dan gue pilih jujur aja, dan bener feeling gue mereka pasti nanya tentang masalah gue dan Rukia, udah diapain aja, gimana rasanya, dan seputar pertanyaan begituan. Putaran kedua, gue kena lagi sialan. Nah diputaran ketiga ini peraturan mulai ngaco goblok dah, kita gak pake jujur-jujuran yang artinya setiap kalah akan diberi tantangan dan ini adalah ide si Hichigo goblok.

Putaran ketiga nih, yang kena si Ichigo. Tantangan nya awalnya sih biasa-biasa aja seperti misalnya diputaran ke 7 si Stark disuruh ngehack sebuah perusahaan dikota ini dan dapetin data diri cewek cakep didalemnya, dan beneran dilakuin. Jam menunjukkan pukul 12, dan sekarang putaran ke 13, disinilah mulai goblok yang lainnya. "Wei gue ada ide lebih mantep nih, gimana kalo kita lebih naikin lagi tantangan kita."usul si Hichigo "Apaan?"tanya Ichigo "Kita ke kampus, kita maen kartunya disana."Hichigo mengatakan idenya dan entah yang lainnya mulai goblok atau gimana, malah mau aja. Jadilah kita kekampus malam ini juga dengan naik mobilnya Stark.

DiUniversitas kita milih tempat yang menjadi tengah-tengahnya, yaitu sebuah tempat perpustakaan. NIh, perpustakaan tempat para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi pada maen internetan, maklum sinyalnya lumayan-lumayan, dan mala mini sepi banget. Bahkan kayaknya yang jaga aja gak ada, yang ada cuman kita aja. "Hei denger, kita maen kartu gak ada jujur-jujuran, yang kalah pokoknya dapet tantangan. Dan inilah asiknya, kita akan nantangin tempat-tempat angker disini."Hichigo berbicara horor "Serius lu."Ichimaru agak bergidik, maklum dia pernah juga pacaran dikawasan perpustakaan ini dan dapet pengalaman indah

"Serius lah, nah ini titik-titik tempat horor yang menjadi daya tarik Perpus ini."Hichigo memberikan catatan kertas

10 tempat angker Perpustakaan, tempat pertama adalah koridor samping kiri dari aula tengah, disitu katanya tempat nya diem si mbak kuntilanak karena disitu ada sebuah pohon manga gede banget. Tempat kedua tuh di toilet depan sana deket ke gerbang parkiran, sebenarnya sih gak terlalu serem soalnya penerangannya memadai cuman para saksi bilang mereka suka lihat bayangan yang berseliweran gitu. Tempat ketiga pojokan parkiran yang ada sebuah pohon mangganya, katanya ada penunggu ceweknya cakep abis deh, cuman gak enaknya kalo lama diperhatiin bakalan keluar darah dari semua wajahnya. Tempat keempat ruang informasi di sebelah kanan aula, disitu kadang-kadang suka ada penampakan juga, terakhir yang didenger saksi bilang dia liat guling terbang alias pocong yang lagi berdiri disamping papan pengumuman. Tempat kelima tuh koridor lantai dua diatas, katanya disitu ada mbak cewek bening, cuman sayangnya lagi kalo dia balikin tubuh belakangnya bolong. Tempat keenam di kamar mandi yang jarang dipake diatas, tempatnya gak kayak yang tempat ke dua, nih tempat serem, penerangannya hampir gak ada, dan lagi nih yang nunggu tuh cewek bening, cuman korban pemerkosaan dan pembunuhan. Tempat ketujuh adalah taman dibelakang, disitu yang nunggu tuh sosok laki-laki gede alias genderuwo, jangan macem-macem tuh. Tempat kedelapan adalah UKS yang ada di pojokan kanan tangga penghubung lantai 1 dan 2, disitu yang nunggu masih belum ketahuan soalnya jarang kesana sih orang-orang cuman kata satpam yang jaga sih disitu salah satu yang paling angker. Nih tempat kesembilan adalah Ruang baca di lantai 3, disana terkenal dengan tempat yang paling angker, yang nunggu juga gak tau soalnya disana banyak katanya.

"Hichigo, cuman ada Sembilan tempat nih, yang satu lagi dimana?"tanya Ulquiora "Itu dia, gue lupa tempat yang ke sepuluh yang terakhir, tempat paling angker."jawab Hichigo "Ayo kita mulai."

Permainan dimulai, putaran pertama dimulai dengan lancar. Mereka saling bertukar kartu, mencari kartu yang angka dan warnanya sama. HIngga akhirnya putaran pertama selesai dan korban pertama adalah Renji Abarai. Dengan berat hati ia harus melaksanakan tantangan ini, dan tempat yang ia hampiri adalah tempat angker pertama, koridor samping kiri dari aula. "Hati-hati Ji, entar lu ada mbak kunti disana."ucap Hichigo menakuti "Diem lu, gue jadi merinding nih."Renji berjalan dan yang lain mengintip dibelakang tembok yang menghalangi jalan koridor itu

Renji berjalan sepanjang koridor dengan langkah takut-takut. Ia sesekali berhenti, kemudian jalan kembali. Hingga akhirnya ia tiba diujung koridor itu, dan disampingnya telah ada pohon manga yang besar itu. Yang gue lihat si Renji celingak-celingukan. Dan kemudian ia lari ketakutan menuju arah kita dengan wajah pucat pasi. Kayaknya dia udah dapet dan ngeliat tuh penunggu, si mbak kunti. "Wuanjrit ma, gue-gue-gue ketemu tuh mbak kunti."Renji bicara dengan ngos-ngosan

"Ngapain tuh dia?"tanya Ulquiora

"Hah-hah, masa dia bilang, mas ikut mbak dangdutan yuk. Gue kira cewek cakep pas gue lihat anjrit yang ada cewek dengan make up ketebelan."Renji ngejelasin dan yang lain entah kenapa malah ketawa

Putaran kedua, kartu setan disembunyikan dan siapakah yang akan menjalani tantangan kedua. Berhubung Renji telah mendapat giliran makan Renji tidak ikut bermain kartu kembali. Giliran kedua, Ichigo menjadi korbannya, dan ia sekarang sedang menuju tempat angker kedua. Yang lain melihat dari arah kanan dengan jarak 200meter. Mereka memperhatikan Ichigo. Secara tiba-tiba, Ichigo lari-lari keliling parkiran, dan ia berlari dengan sangat cepat dan sekilas bisa terlihat seperti bayangan hitam menyamai Ichigo dan gak lama kemudian Ichigo langsung ngibrit menghampiri kita. "What upat Bro?"tanya Hichigo kelihatannya seneng banget liat kembarannya menderita

"Gila. Gila beneran hah-hah, tuh bayangan datang lol didepan gue pas masuk wc. Wah gue gak mau kelihatan takut kan, gue tetep aja tenang, eh tuh emang cuman bentuk bayangan dan ternyata dia ngomong, dan ngajakin gue lomba lari, dan bilang kalo gue nolak gue bakal dikelitikin dia seumur hidup, siapa yang mau, ya udah gue ladenin keliling parkiran 5 putaran dan gue menang lalu dia nunjukin wajahnya aduh gile, wajahnya gak nahanin, maho banget."cerita Ichigo dengan nada keras-kerasan

Giliran ketiga, kartu disebarkan dan Ichimaru kebagian ketempat ketiga. Dengan langkah agak takut-takut tapi mirip rubah, Ichimaru berjalan menuju parkiran yang ada pohon manga gedenya. IChimaru diam di bawah pohon itu. "Eh-eh lihat deh si rubah gila itu, kok dia geleng-geleng gitu. Kayak lagi disuruh ngapain tapi gak mau."Hichigo memperhatikan Ichimaru dan kita juga memperhatikan

"Paling disuruh lari keliling parkiran kayak gue tadi."Ichigo mangkel kayaknya

"Dia ngobrol ya, jago juga si rubah itu."Grimjow memuji si Ichimaru

"Eh-eh kok baju si rubah melorot sih?"gue penasaran dan yang lainpun sama

Ichimaru berlari dengan langkah terbirit-birit menghampiri kami dengan baju acak-acakan. Ngos-ngosan dia, dengan wajah pucat. "Kenapa lu Ichimaru?"tanya kita berbarengan

"Parah-parah. Gue pernah cerita kan dulu waktu ma Rangiku gue pernah pacaran sekitar sini, yang waktu gue grepe-grepe gitu. Ternyata tuh setan sama ama yang gangguin gue pas ma Rangiku(Ichimaru nunjuk-nunjuk arah pohon manga itu). Trus dengan keimutannya dia bilang "Mass, aku jadi horny deh waktu ngeliat adegan itu, dan sekarang aku ingin mencobanya denganmu mass, mari mass, kita berlemon-lemon berry ria."kata-kata si cewek hantu sialan itu, maaaa gue gak bisa, keperawanan, eh keperjakaan gue mau diambil, gue ngelawan sekuat tenaga, emang dasar cewek dunia lain kuat banget. Baju gue udah acak-acakan, sleting gue udah kebuka, burung gue dia pegang-pegang, ada rasa enak dikit bro. Tapi kan amit-amit, akhirnya gue ngucapin satu kata doa, dia mundur gue kabur deh."cerita Ichimaru

"Brrr Ichimaru diajakin maen lenong ma cewek dunia lain, lu laku banget ternyata."komen sikembar Hichigo Ichigo barengan

Kartu kembali disebar, tukar menukar kartu (gak pake saling tukar kolor bolong ya). Dan kali ini kayaknya bagian si pendiam pucat, itu bagi orang-orang luar yang gak kenal dia, tapi kalo udah ma nih anak-anak kostannya yang rata-rata geblek juga julukannya jadi si pucat cerewet, gara-gara Ulquiora suka ngingetin mereka hal yang gak penting. Yup putaran keempat adalah Ulquiora Schiefer yang akan menjajal Ruang Informasi. Dengan Cool nya Ulquiora berjalan dengan gagah, membuat yang lainnya salut (padahal hati dah gak karuan, gimana kalo ketemu tuh penampakan sialan).

Diruang informasi Ulquiora celingukan, sana-sini. Mastiin mungkin ada yang aneh-aneh, tapi sejauh ia mencari taka da tanda-tanda tentang hal aneh itu( hal aneh itu apa sih). Sampai akhirnya Ulquiora mutusin ke sebuah papan pengumuman, disitu mulai ada yang aneh, Ulquiora memandang diem ngeliat pojokan yang menjadi ujung papan informasi itu, diem tanpa ekspresi dan ia mengankat tangannya dan ya amplop dah, ngapain kok kayak jabatan tangan. Dan ngapain dia ngeluarin hpnya dan kok kayak nyatet nomer gitu. Kemudian dia balik lagi ketempat kita. "Gimana?"tanya semuanya berbarengan kecuali gue

"Gini deh, waktu gue nyampe sana, gue nyari sesuatu, dan gak nemu apa-apa tuh. Terus kumencari tanpa henti tapi akhirnya cape juga, gue ke papan pengumuman dan baca pengumuman da nada satu pengumuman yang goblok abis. Isinya gini "WARNING (warung kuning), barang siapa membaca tulisan diatas kertas yang ditempel di papan ini, maka kau bakal bertemu orang yang dikubur dibalik papan ini didalem temboknya loh, manusia yang udah mati tapi dibunuh oleh perampok dan dikubur disini dengan kain kafan yang tali pocongnya belum dibuka. Maka setiap malam orang ini berdiri disamping papan ini lengkap dengan kain kafannya, jangan baca ya yang baca gue gak nanggung loh." gitu isinya. Gue gak percaya soalnya dari tadi gue gak nemu apa-apa tuh tapi pas gue nengok samping tuh guling terbang udah ada dipojokan ngeliatin gue, gue bales liatin lagi. Dalam keheningan malam, kami bertatapan saling memberikan kata lewat mata ini, tapi kita gak jatuh cinta ya soalnya pocongnya cowok sih, dan gue bukan homo-homoan, tapi gue juga homo sapi ens. Entah lah mungkin kita sama-sama makhluk yang dingin ia seperti mengerti dan kita saling mendekat dan berkenalan, gue memperkenalkan diri dan ia memberi tahu namanya "Sastro". Wet dah mas Sastro ternyata, dan kita sepakat saling tuker nomer hp, alamat e-mail dan segala alamat-alamat gue yang lainnya, alamat kuburan gue kelak entar juga gue kasihin, karena udah kelamaan gue pamit dan kita pun berpisah, dia bilang dia gak akan lupa buat sms tiap malam buat curhat. Gitu deh."Ulquiora selesai cerita yang lain cengo luar biasa

"AJAIB."gue dan yang lain komentar pendek

T.B.C

review review dong dong dong.


	5. Chapter 5

Ini bukan lanjutan yang petualangan Hitsu dan yang lainnya. Ini cerita pengalaman senior, junior, teman dan orang disekitar author.

Bleach Tite kubo

Stark Coyote

Yo halo, pengalaman ini baru-baru ini gue alamin. Beneran loh sumpeh deh. Jadi gini, waktu itu gue ada kegiatan kuliah dari kampus. Kegiatannya itu dimulai dari sore sampe selesai malem banget. Eh tapin gak malem-malem amat sih, nah waktu itu kegiatan baru beres jam setengah sebelas malem, gue langsung cabut dari kampus, tapi berhubung perut konser mulu minta diisi, ya udah deh, gue mampir dulu kewarteg, ngehemat duit makannya pilih menu yang lima ribu puas. Makan deh, setelah terisi lumayan kenyang, langsung cabut kekostan. Ah akhirnya gerbang kostan kelihatan juga, tapi kok rasanya hati gue agak-agak gak enak gini. Gue buka gerbang dan ahh ada pak kostan yang lagi nutupin mobilnya pake sarung penutup mobil. Aku nyapanya dan ia ngangguk, agak aneh juga menurutku, tapi bodo lah, gue cape pengen buruan rebahan di kasur. Gue buka garasi dan mau masukin motor, tapi kok, pak kost ada didalam garasi. Gue melotot, lah tadi kan tuh pak kost diluar.

"Baru pulang mas Stark?"tanyanya sambil tersenyum padaku

"I-iya pak."jawabku gemetaran dan pak kost masuk kedalam rumahnya kembali

Gue mati kutu deh, gue ngelongok keluar kearah mobil tadi. Dan gue lihat gak ada siapapun disitu. Jarak dari situ ke dalam lumayan, lagian diakan lagi ngebenerin penutup mobil. Masa iya dia ada didalam garasi, cepet bener. Hati gue udah gundah, langsung ngibrit gue. Besoknya gue cerita ama tuh bapak kost, nanya apa tuh bapak kost waktu pas gue malem ada diluar benerin penutup mobil atau gak, dan dia jawab enggak. Lah berarti yang gue lihat tadi malem apaan dong, pikir gue merinding.

Hirako Shinji

Ini kejadiannya udah agak lama. Waktu itu gue disemester 5, nih ada temen gue dari fakultas ekonomi bernama Hiyori. Ulang tahun nih, so kita ngerayain ulang tahunnya malem-malem, di kampus gue, kampus hukum. Karena suasana kampus udah sepi tenang, para dosen pun udah pada balik kayaknya, ya udah kita bisa ngerayain tenang. Waktu itu jam udah nunjuk jam 11.50. Bentar lagi ketanggal dia ulang tahun nih. Kita udah bawa kue segala. Sambil nunggu waktu kita ketawa-ketawa. Pokoknya bawaan happy banget. Tapi sebenarnya ada yang aneh loh, salah satu temen gue kok kayak takut gitu ya. Lagu dinyanyikan keras-keras. Kata-kata yang kurang berkenanpun dikatakan. Pokoknya tuh makin malem makin parah. Tapi gue merhatiin gue yang satu itu. Dia kayak bener-bener keganggu, gue sapa dia dan tanya kenapa, tapi dia cuman menggeleng saja. Gue iseng-iseng foto temen gue yang lagi bersender di tiang (oh ya kita ngerayain ini di sebelah ruang notariat), pas gue udah selesai foto, gue mau ngelihat lagi foto tadi tapi tiba-tiba temen gue yang tadi wajahnya kayak keganggun dan ketakutan itu menjerit dan ia minta kita semua, lari dari sini sekarang juga. dia yang gitu, mau gak mau kita juga akhirnya lari dan akhirnya kita sampai dipos depan, tempat yang aman. Setelah gue rasa tuh orang udah tenang, gue tanya kenapa. Ternyata dari saat kita datang ke samping notariat tadi, disitu sudah ada mbak sundel bolong. Dan kita nyanyi-nyanyi, kata-kata kasar dengan keras. Dia merasa terganggu, dan tadi dia jerit karena sebenarnya itu mbak udah mau mencekik Hiyori. Kita terang aja kaget denger cerita itu, dan temen gue itu nyuruh gue lihat lagi foto iseng tadi. Dan gue lihat, alamak beneran yang dikatanya, difoto itu ada foto mbak sundel tadi. Merinding disco gue jadinya. Soalnya nih foto ada di ponsel gue.

Kaien Shiba

Ini cerita waktu itu, gue nemenin temen gue ngambil bindernya yang ketinggalan dikampus. Gue sih nyanggupin aja, karena pikiran gue sih gak masalah, soalnya disana kan suka ada yang jaga. Ya udah deh, akhirnya kita berangakt kekampus. Nah gobloknya temen gue mulai, di malah cerita kisah serem dikampus, katanya disana satpa kampus pernah diajakin main sama anak kecil, cuman anak kecilnya itu botak dan gak napak bumi. Karena merasa kalo nolak bakal digangguin terus akhirnya dia nerimanya. Dan darisana gak ada apa-apa katanya. Nah kita udah nyampe kampus, gue dan temen gue masuk dan gue ama dia langsung diem tertegun, didepan computer yang biasa dipake buat pelayanan mahasiswa ada anak kecil rambut panjang, berdiri dan kita perhatiin bawahnya, fuuh syukurlah napak bumi. Akhirnya gue laporan ma satpam situ buat nyari nih binder anak kacrut satu. Setelah ngubek-ngubek kelas dan gak ada, akhirnya temen gue pasrah kalo tuh binder emang ilang. Pas kita balik ke parkiran gue nyeletuk "Mana tuh, kata lu bakalan ada anak kecil botak gak napak bumi yang bakal ngegangguin kita"kata gue nyeletuk pada dia, tunggu-tunggu deh kok dia diem pucet sih. "Kaien kita emang gak ketemu ma tuh anak kecil tapi lihat deh depan sana disamping papan plang arah."kata temen gue. Gue yang udah naik motor, ngelihat kedepan dan membuat gue melongo. Dari situ gue langsung cabut, soalnya kita emang gak ketemu tuh anak kecil tapi kita malah ketemu ama ibunya tuh anak, melotot pada kita dengan horornya. Masih untung kagak nyerang kita.

Uryu Ishida

Waktu itu, gue lagi nganterin cewek gue kekampusnya. Waktu itu dia ada jadwal praktek malem nih, oh ya, cewek gue Nemu tuh kuliah di fakultas kedokteran. Nah waktu itu kan dia kebagian praktek malem, gue sebagai pacar yang baik menunggunya selesai, walau sebelumnya dia ngelarang gue buat nunggu di koridor kampus ini. Lebih baik nunggu dimobil katanya. Tapi gue bersikeras gak takut atau gimanalah. Yaudah dia pergi praktek, gue tinggal sendiri diluar, baca mading disana. Hmm programnya bagus-bagus juga, kata gue kecil waktu gue baca program-program kerja BEM nya kedokteran. Nah suasana horor dimulai dari sekarang. Entah kenapa hawanya jadi dingin-dingin gitu, gue ngalihin pandangan kesegala arah, ngerasa ada yang ngeliatin. Mata gue langsung tertuju satu arah, alamak apaan itu. Ada kepala melayang ngeliatin gue horor, gue keringet dingin dan langsung ngibrit. Sepanjang koridor, tunggu gue kok malah lupa jalan keluarnya. Pertama gue ngelihat kepala bunting melayang sendiri doang, selanjutnya horor banget, gue pengen muntah ngelihat usus dan segala organ tubuh yang tiba-tiba ada dipandangan gue. Belum lagi ada tengkorak dan segala bentuk tubuh dari manusia. Gue bener-bener ketakutan disitu, hingga akhirnya gue udah gak kuat lari dan gue duduk bersimpuh, nutupin muka pake tangan. Dan gue nangis bro, nangis. Gimana kagak, gue bener-bener pengen muntah lihat yang tadi, lagian kok nie kampus horor bener. Hingga akhirnya sebuah tangan menepuk gue dan gue teriak sejadi-jadinya. Dan sebuah tangan itu menampar gue kuat, dan gue perhatikan itu Nemu pacar gue. "Kenapa yank?"tanya Nemu pad ague yang ketakutan

"I-i-itu lu udah selesai prakteknya?"gue balik nanya dia

"Udah tuh, malah gue nyariin lu. Lu kelayaban kemana sih."dia kayaknya marah

"I-itu karena pas gue baca mading …"gue gak ngelanjutin kata-kata

"Oh itu, makanya kan gue udah bilang tunggu dimobil. Lu sih sok berani, di kedokteran hal semacam itu udah biasa, jadi gue mah gak takut, lah setiap hari aja ketemu kok kalo praktek malem."kata Nemu membuatku tercengang

"Seriusan."gue ngeyakinin dia

"Sumpe deh, eh yank pernah lihat gak (maaf) barang kepunyaan cowok ngelayang."kata Nemu membuat gue makin kaget

Aaroniero

Ini cerita ya waktu gue talking-talking ma satpam kampus. Waktu itu gue nanya dia macam-macam, yak has kitalah anak muda, soalnya tuh satpam juga masih umur 30 tahun ketas sih. Nah waktu itu gue nanya, ke si Aramaki, salah satu satpam yang akrab ma gue. Tentang suasana horor kampus. Ini jawaban dia "Ah nyantai aja lagi, gue disini udah gawe selama 5 tahun, jadi udah biasa. Udah gak horor-horor lagi. Gak perlu ditakutin mereka itu, toh mereka juga gak bakal ganggun kalo kita juga gak ganggu mereka." itu waktu gue tanya tentang keadaan apa dia takut ato gak. Kemudian gue nanya lagi hantu apa aja sih yang pernah dilihatnya "Hmm banyak loh disini tuh, dan lagi mereka punya spot sendiri-sendiri. Misal ya, ada hantu cewek yang berpakaian merah, dia tuh penunggu tangga penghubung lantai 2 dan 3. Trus ada hantu kayak genderuwo gede banget, yang ada di wc lantai satu deket mushola dalam Boulevard. Lalu dipohon samping ruang notariat, pohon yang gede itu itu ada mbak sundel loh, juga ada mas pocong. Dan masih banyak sih"jawaban dia bikin gue merinding, gue masih ngelanjutin tuh acara talking-talking gue. Dan sampe saat dia nyeletuk "Mas Aaroniero, dibelakang mas ada yang mau kenalan tuh."ucap Aramaki dan gue ngehadap belakang, alamakkk guling terbang coy dan genderuwo bertubuh gede menatap gue horor, asem, uprit gue langsung ngibrit dari pos satpam dan Aramaki manggil-maggil gue. Tapi gak gue gubris. Besoknya pas siang gue tanya tuh si Aramik, dan dia bilang tuh genderuwo dan pocong nanya karena ngedenger lu nanya-nanya tentang penunggu ke gue, jadi tuh dua dating mau kenalan langsung ma gue, sekalian dia minta rokok puny ague, soalnya rokok gue Marlboro.

T.B.C

Ahh lanjut cerita satu satu aja dulu deh, yang petualangan maen kartu trus ketemu hantu lagi buntu. Ja bagi review.


	6. Chapter 6

Bleach Tite Kubo

Rate T

Chapiter 6

Nnoitra

Ini cerita waktu gue mabok, ehe mabok bos. Gue waktu itu, maleman sekitar jam 10-an minum ama beberapa temen gue, 5 orang sama gue kayaknya kalo gak salah. Nah waktu itu, gue ikut minum karena penat ama kuliah gue yang ngebosenin, dan lagi gue dicampakkan cewek gue. Ya udah gue terima ajakan temen gue buat minum-minum. Nah kebetulan nih gue dan temen-temen gue minum-minum dipinggir pantai, gak terlalu pinggir sih, nah dipinggir pantai ini ada banyak pohon kelapa. Nah kita mabok dideket-deket sebuah sumur, gak tau tuh sumur apa isinya, soalnya udah dari dulu katanya ada disitu. Gue sebenarnya agak takut, beneran deh soalnya ada cerita tentang keangkeran nih tempat, tapi temen gue ngebet banget pengen pada minum disini, ya udah deh. Nah kita parker motor agak deket ma sumur itu, dan kita pada maen kepantai, minum-minum disana. Wah gue udah dibawah pengaruh alkohol meski belum terlalu parah. Gue mutusin buat balik soalnya gue baru inget kalo gue ada janji ma temen malam ini jam 1malem. Gue dan temen-temen gue pun balik. Nah dari sini deh mulainya, gue kok ngerasa dideket motor gue ada sesuatu putih-putih melayang. Kayak guling, eh bukan lontong ding. Lontong kok bungkusnya putih kotor gitu ya, gue mikir.

"Bro-bro, itu yang didepan, yang deket-deket motor kita apaan ya?"tanya gue pada temen gue yang ada disebelah

"Mana sih, oh itu. Lontong sayur besar kali, bentar lagi kan ada acara gede didaerah kita dan mungkin tuh bahan makanannya."jawab temen gue ngasal, dibawah pengaruh alkohol sih

Nah kayaknya temen gue ada yang paling sadar, soalnya di waktu minum gak terlalu banyak, dia baru datang disamping kita, dari semak sana katanya kencing. Dia juga ngelihat kearah yang gue lihat dan dia langsung "Bro, lu pada tau gak apa yang ada didepan kita, dideket motor-motor kita?"tanyanya pada kita

"Lontong kan."jawab temen gue yang Satu

"Bukan goblok, itu tuh guling terbang."jawab gue juga yang ngaco

"Eeee, bukan goblok itu tuh pocong."jawab temen gue yang mabok juga, sama kayak gue tapi lebih parah

"Ah goblok lu, lu salah lagi mabok kan lu, guling gitu malah lu sebut pocong. Mabok ya lu."gue cengengesan waktu itu

"Lu yang mabok, eh dia walau mabuk bener loh. Tuh yang didepan emang pocong."kata temen gue yang paling waras, gak mabok

Gue pun memicingkan mata, ngedenger kata pocong itu entah kenapa gue mulai agak baikan, kagak terlalu mabok lagi. Gue amati dan alamak beneran ternyata, nih guling ada mukanya dan mukanya ampun ibu mamah mother, ampuni dosa Nnoitra. Mukanya rusak banget, gak mau lihat. Gue dan temen-temen gue langsung ngibrit lari, soalnya tuh pocong memandang kita horor dan siap buat menerkam kita. Motor gimana motor kita, bodo ah tinggal aja. Nah besoknya, kita balik lagi, cuman sekarang pagi buat ngambil motor. Syukur deh, ternyata motor kita masih ada disitu, gue khawatir soalnya motor gue kuncinya gak gue cabut. Kita langsung tuh mau ambil motor sebelum sadar distang gue tergantung semacam tulisan, isinya *Mas, mas harus berterimakasih ma saya loh, soalnya motornya kemaren malem ada yang mau nyolong, tapi gue lindungin. Gue kan cuman mau kenalan dan ikut gabung mabok bareng kalian, kok kalian ngibrit sih, bangsat lu pada*

Aizen Sousuke

Sebagai dosen yang dikenal ramah, juga baik hati dan tidak sombong, tapi anak-anak bilang pelit nilai, hari ini aku meluangkan waktuku untuk berkumpul dengan anak-anak didikku, para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi muda yang penuh semangat. Oh dan mereka sedang menceritakan pengalaman mereka tentang pertemuan dengan setan atau hantu atau jurig pokoknya makhluk halus. Nah anak-anak didikku sekalian dengarkan lah cerita dosen kalian ini.

Cerita ini sebenarnya yang harusnya ngalamin tuh anak didik bapak juga, bapak cuman nonton saja sih. Jadi waktu itu, malam itu cerah. Bulan mendukung percintaan, itulah yang terjadi, disuatu koridor dekat tempat kerjaku. Ada dua anak didikku yang berlainan jenis, sedang bermesraan dan bercumbu aku orang yang baik hati untuk tidak memarahi mereka melakukan percintaan seperti itu dikampus, tapi satu keadaan ini mengharuskan aku untuk memarahinya. Aku keluar dari ruangan dan langsung menghardik mereka, si gadis sudah setengah terbuka tuh kancing kemeja bajunya, emh dadanya lumayan juga, hohohoho. Mereka kumarahi lumayan keras dan dengan bumbu-bumbu tata krama, membuat keduanya menunduk malu. Setelah kukira cukup, mereka kubiarkan pulang tanpa diberikan surat pelanggaran. Setelah mereka pergi, aku balikkan badan menghadap satu sudut mati jalan, disana ada sosok wanita berambut hitam panjang acak-acakan memakai pakaian merah bagai darah. Wajahnya dingin menyeramkan, sangat menyeramkan, untuk yang belum tahan melihat kuntilanak, jangan sampai kalian melihat sosok yang satu ini, ini lebih mengerikan dari yang namanya kuntilanak dan sundel bolong.

"Sudah puas?"

"Harusnya kamu biarkan mereka pada tahap selanjutnya Sousuke."

"Tidak-tidak-tidak, kalo sampai melakukan itu bisa-bisa anak didikku kamu santap juga. Aku gak mau itu terjadi didekatku. Karena kamu penunggu terganas dikampus ini."

"Sousuke-sensei sendiri, maukah anda melakukan itu denganku."

"Tentunya aku tidak akan menyantap anak didikku sendiri, meskipun wujudmu itu sudah berubah menjadi seperti ini, kamu tetap anak didikku, untungnya mereka gak ngelihat sosok mengerikanmu ya, aku takut mereka gak bisa mengendalikan diri dan kemudian pingsan yang berpotensi menjadi makan malammu."

Begitulah anak-anak, mungkin walau sedikit dan tidak seram, kalian jadi tahu hubunganku dengan wanita itu. Dan wanita itu siapa kan.

"H-hai sensei, jadi itu wanita berbaju merah itu anak didik sensei gitu ya?"tanya Rukia

"Hmm ya, aku dosen walinya saat itu?"aku tersenyum menjawabnya, tunggu ada yang aneh dengan mereka "Kenapa dengan wajah kalian?"tanyaku pada mereka, wajah mereka pucat banget, ketakutan gitu, dan Toushirou Hitsugaya menunjuk-nunjuk kebelakangku. Aku menghadap belakang, penasaran dengan apa yang membuat mereka jadi membuat raut muka begitu, ini kan koridor dekat ruanganku. Eh ruanganku, tunggu dulu jangan-jangan mereka, dan waktunya ini juga pas.

"Sedang menceritakan sesuatu, Sousuke-sensei?"

Bayangan yang sudah kuduga, ternyata dia ikut nimbrung. "Ah, aka-chan. Sudah lama?"

Hichigo Shirosaki

Cerita ini gue alami setelah balik praktek lapangan diluar kota. Waktu itu jalanan yang gue lewati sepi, ah ya memang nih agak masuk pedalaman desa gitu juga sih, cuman sendirian dengan sebuah motor saja. Jalan yang gue lalui ini merupakan yang tercepat menuju kota gue kuliah, jalanan yang melewati suatu kawasan yang bisa dikatakan agak hutan. Sepanjang jalan disisi kanan dan kiri dipenuhi pohon-pohon besar. Malam itu gue focus dalam perjalanan untuk pulang sehingga gue tidak terlalu memperhatikan kondisi sekeliling gue. Hingga satu keadaan yang membuat gue focus kembali terhadap sekitar, saat gue rasakan dijalan penuh pohon besar disekelilingnya ini, motor gue terasa lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Dan perasaan ini, perasaan yang gue rasakan saat ini. Jangan bilang bahwa dibelakang ada yang numpang, sial deh. Ternyata benar, ada yang numpang, rambut panjang berkibar, dari kaca spion gue bisa melihat raut muka rata tanpa wajah. Cih kenapa disaat gini malah ada kejadian kena tempel gini sih.

"Numpang mbak?"

Asem banget, gue dikacangin ma nih mbak satu. Cih gue paling males kalo ada yang numpang diboncengan motor gue pas gue tanya malah gak jawab, diem. Bodo mau dia setan sekalipun kalo ditanya tuh harus jawab.

"Hoi mbak, gue tanya lu numpang nih?"tanya gue lagi sambil mata gue tetap mancang kedepan, takut nabrak lah

"Ya, ada masalah."anjrit suaranya seram bener, tapi dari mana nih suara datang, kan wajahnya kagak ada rata gitu, mulut pun hilang

"Ahhh, bukan masalah juga sih. Cuman gue lagi buru-buru nih jeng, lu turun aja deh, soalnya nih motor malah jadi tambah berat."gue gak ngelucon juga sih, tapi nih motor makin nambah beratnya, berkali lipat

Dia malah diem lagi sialan, motor ini jadi nambah lambat dan tambah berat. Nih kalo gue perhatiin dari kaca spion mbak nih kayaknya kurus kecil, tapi kok berat banget. Dan gue bukan kayak Aizen-sensei yang tenang-tenang aja kalo lagi ditempel setan, gue gak takut ma setan tapi gue sekarang lagi males buat ditempel.

"Oya mbak, ya sudah lah. Mau numpang ampe mana? Gue anterin deh, tapi kalo nganterin ke liang kubur yang menuju neraka gue gak ikut."gak ada pilihan lain selain ngikutin kemauan nih setan, karena beban yang gue alamin make nih motor makin berat aja, dan sekarang perlahan meringan

"Terima kasih abang."asem disebut abang, emangnya gue tukang ojek apa. CKIIIIT, gue rem nih motor dan "Mbak turun dulu bentar?"

"Ada apa?"

"Kebelet pengen hajat kecil dulu, jangan ngikutin, jagain nih motor kalo mau numpang. Awas kalo ada yang ilang gue doain lu rata ampe mati."gue kabur ke balik pohon besar banget, sambil komat-kamit gue buka resleting, dan perasaan ini datang lagi, gue dongakkan kepala keatas dan "Eww, mbak inget umur dong. Masa masih ngintipin brondong kayak gue kencing, belum puas apa ngeliat yang lebih dari ukuran 23cm punya gue."sial masih aja ada yang ngintipin gue buang air, dan dia ketawa ngikik sialan. Tutup resleting dan mau balik kejalan lagi buat ngelanjutin perjalanan, sebelum didepan menghadang, pocong. Ini apaan lagi muka rusak mengerikan banget dan pakaian putih kafan lusuh pake ngehadang gue segala "Ada apean?"tanya gue pengen tahu nih pocong ngapain pake ngehadang gue

"Mas bayar uang buang air dulu, mas kan dah pake jasa buang air dihutan ini."apaan lu bilang pocong, jasa bayar uang buang air, yang bener aja "Anjrit yang bener aja, masa gue mesti bayar."

"Bayar lah mas, jaman gini makin susah banget nyari duit mas. Dulu sebelum ada bis yang didalamnya ada toilet orang-orang satu bus sering buang hajat diwc samaran kami ini, tapi sekarang sudah gak lagi, jadi kami kesulitan dapet duit, makanya mas harus bayar sekarang."anjrit buat apaan nih setan butuh duit segala, ternyata jaman emang udah berubah, buat buang air di hutan gini aja juga masih mesti bayar

"Haah, iya deh, lagian buat apaan sih setan pake butuh duit segala?"tanya gue penasaran juga

"Jaman sekarang dunia manusia makin banyak hiburannya mas, cewek-ceweknya kece-kece, bodynya aduhai punya, buat maen kelokalisasi kan butuh duit, jadi kami buka usaha ginian."

"Haaah, gak salah nih lu setan pada maen kelokalisasi segala gak takut tuh para cewek penjaja kehangatannya, lagian kalo duit kan lu bisa nyuri atau bikin sendiri pake sulap?"

"Kita-kita berubah jadi wujud manusia lah mas, buat itu sekarang udah ada UU yang ngatur tentang larangan setan kayak kita buat nyuri duit dan nyiptain duit pake sulap, bener-bener deh nih pemerintah sekarang makin membuat kita sengsara, slogannya dulu kan lanjutkan menuju kesengsaraan."

"Heeeh jadi ada UU yang ngatur segala, tapi ya lah. Nih duitnya gue ketahan lama disini gara-gara obrolan dengan lu. Eh memang gue harus bayar berapa?"

"Ehehe, itu mas buat buang air kecil cukup seratus ribu saja."

"WHAAATTTSSSSSS, yang bener aja mas pocong, buat buang air kecil gitu aja ampe seratus ribu. Wah gak waras nih."

"Ehehe sori mas, soalnya harga cewek sekarang juga minimal paling kecil seratus ribu, jadi ya saya sesuain dengan bajet itu."

"Anjrit gak bener nih, gue cuman ada 5 ribu rebeng, diterima gak diterima gue simpen nih disini. Ah udah ditempel ma cewek muka rata, diintipin kuntilanak kesepian sekarang ditagih ma pocong penjaga wc jadi-jadian."

"Ah yaudah, dari pada manjangin masalah ane terima deh nih 5 ribu. Eh mas ditempel ma tuh cewek muka rata?"

"Hooh tuh abis dari tikungan disana tiba-tiba gue ngerasa ditempel dan ternyata emang bener. Lu pasti kenal ma tuh cewek?"

"Sok pastilah, cewek muka rata kan cuman dia doang disekitar sini, kalo kuntilanak sih loba. Tapi mas kalo dia nempel mas gitu itu tandanya dia jatuh hati padamu."

"Haaah gak salah denger nih, tapi memang sih ketampanan gue emang dikenal baik didunia maupun didunia sebelah. Dah ya gue balik dulu."

"Geer bener ente mas, dadah mampir lagi ya."

"OGAH."

Anjrit malam yang sial bagi gue, 5 ribu rebeng sisa didompet hilang sudah. Kalo gini mesti ke ATM dulu entar. Gue segera jalan buru-buru menuju motor gue berada, dan bagus masih ada tuh motor dan tuh cewek masih nangkring dideket motor, jongkok segala lagi. Tadi pas gue kebelakang gara-gara kebelet, gue gak memperhatiin bener-bener tampilannya, tapi dia setelah gue perhatiin dia ternyata pake gaun ya.

"Lama bener sih lu, buang air aja."hah dia marah, gue masih gak ngerti tuh suara keluar dari mananya sih

"Sori, tadi habis diintipin kuntilanak juga dipalakin duit buang air ama pocong disana. Ngomong-ngomong gaun lu bagus juga, bahan apaan nih? Benang gelasan ya?"

"Kamu menggodaku."

"Ngapain ngegodain setan, males banget. Dah ah gue mau berangkat lagi, keburu malem, lu mau numpang kan? Ampe mana sih lu mau numpang?"

"Sampai dihatimu."

Begitulah yang gue alamin pas kemaren gue balik dari kerja lapangan, lu-lu pasti pada enak soalnya kerja lapangannya deket-deket. Jam 3 pagi gue baru nyampe kost-an dan gue langsung tepar begitu ngeliat kasur.

"Jadi lu memang ngalamin hal-hal macam gitu ya Hichi, pake ada acara ngobrol segala, lu emang udah kebal ma hal gituan."Gin sepertinya memuji dengan cengiran rubahnya

"Gitulah, gue udah kenalan ma yang namanya setan dari gue kecil."

"Oh ya Hichi, lu gak ngasih tahu kita-kita tuh cewek muka rata turun dimana? Dia numpang sampe mana, terakhir lu cerita tadi bilang *Sampai Dihatimu*, emang ada nama tempat begitu?"tanya Toushirou dan yang lain juga bingung

Aku terdiam, bicarain gak ya, kasih tahu gak ya "Ah itu anu, setannya naksir gue dan sekarang dia ada dibelakang gue."gue nyengir dan nunjuk belakang, dimana tuh setan muka rata sedang duduk. Dan gak lama terdengarlah jeritan anak satu kost

T.B.C

Haah, cerita-cerita lagi. 3 cerita ini adalah kisah nyata yang dimodif-modif dikit, cerita pocong dipinggir pantai ini dialamin ma temen baikku yang disamperin pocong pas lagi mabok ma temen-temennya. Cerita kedua berdasarkan cerita underground kampus kami, dan yang terakhir itu benar juga, karena dia kena tempel dan ampe sekarang tuh setan ada dirumahnya, suatu kesalahan seharusnya ia tidak bertanya pada setan itu.


	7. Chapter 7

Bleach ciptaanya Tite Kubo

Rate K-T

Genre masuk ke dalam umum, mungkin horror juga mungkin yang lainnya

Toushirou Hitsugaya

Ini kejadiannya ceritanya gue abis main futsal, ama yang lain juga satu kost-an, cuman waktu itu malam minggu. Malam minggu kan tahu biasanya tuh yang punya pacar pastinya ngapel, tapi supaya tau aja, disatu kost tempat gue, yang punya cewek tuh cuman gue sendiri hehe, dan bila ada pasti statusnya lagi aneh-aneh. Hichigo katanya lagi milih-milih, antara 2 orang berbobs besar atau yang sedang, Ichigo lagi deketin Rukia tapi masih lempeng aja, belum ada penjurusan, Ichimaru lagi digantungin ma Rangiku gak tahu kenapa, Ikkaku plontos gak punya cewek, tapi punyanya cowok si Yumichika, tapi itu masih gosip sih. Ulquiora lagi dingin-dinginan ama Orihime, dan terancam punah. Grimjow bilang lagi bukan musim kawin jadi dia lagi males buat pacaran, nih udah kayak binatang aja. Renji lagi patah hati setelah ditolak salah satu dosen cantik kita, dan Stark gak tahu kenapa yang pasti dia tuh lolicon. Nah berhubung gue adem ayem aja ma cewek gue si Sena, jadilah gue balik duluan dari tempat futsal mendahului rekan gue diatas itu. Dikost gue mandi secepatnya dan pake baju ok punya, parfum paling wangi hasil colongan dari Ichigo gue pake juga. Setelah selesai gue langsung balik garasi lagi dan tancap gas pake motor Shinighami gue, pengganti si Ninja yang 3minggu lalu dibawa nyebur ke kubangan tinja ama si faktanya sebenarnya gue ngelupain sesuatu.

Gue nyamperin Sena di kostnya, suasana kostnya lagi sepi banget. Kayaknya lagi pada keluar, tapi gue liat kamar Sena nyala berarti dia gak ikut keluar. Langsung gue ketok dan keluarlah Senaku yang manis dengan baju modis, udah ngerti aja gue kesini mau ngajak keluar dia, padahal gue belum bilang ma dia, sms juga gak. Keluarlah gue tanpa merasa sedikitpun yang aneh, gue langsung ngasih helm padanya dan langsung cabut makan dan jalan-jalan.

Nah dari kencan inilah gue mulai merasa ada yang aneh-aneh, gue ngerasa Sena cewek gue yang ceria aktif gak mau diam lalu kalo udah makan bisa nambah 2 piring, gak tahu kenapa malah diem. Gue tanya dia cuman jawab sekenanya dan ngangguk atau geleng. Gue tanya apa dia sakit dia ngegeleng, gue tanya ada yang ketinggalan dia bilang gak. Gue tanya apa dia kebelet ke toilet malah bersemu merah, tapi gak mau ketoilet katanya. Ya udahlah, kita balik aja kekostnya. Dan biasanya setelah nyampe kostnya, biasanya gue gitu-gitu dikit tapi gak ampe nyoblos loh, tapi kali ini dia bilang lagi gak mau, gak mood katanya, dan dia nyuruh gue istirahat aja. Yaudah sih, kayaknya dia juga kecapean, gue pamit pulang deh. Nah pas digerbang kostnya, gue ketemu ma Tatsuki. Raut mukanya heran ngelihat gue yang keluar dari kost

"Rou lu ngapain kesini?"tanya Tatsuki

"Ya ngapain lagi, masa lu gak tahu, ya ngapelin Sena lah."

Tatsuki kelihatan bingung dan memberi pandang bertanya "Ngapelin Sena, yang bener lu?"

"Lah masa gue bohong, mau ngapain gue kesini ngapelin lu."

"Bukan gitu Rou, Sena kan lagi balik kerumahnya."kata Tatsuki membuatku bingung

"Maksudlu?"

"Emang lu gak terima sms Sena tadi sore, sekarang aja nih gue baru balik nganterin dia dari stasiun."

Gue udah mulai gak enak, gue cek SMS diponsel gue dan gue menemukan dalam inbox satu pesan yang udah gue baca tadi dibawah sms yang lain yang isinya *Rou-kun, malam ini Sena mau pulang dulu kerumah, disuruh balik nih ama orang tua. Nanti setelah jam 7 aku berangkat dianterin Tatsuki-chan, jadi kamu gak usah ngapel dulu ya, salam sayang Sena selalu.*setelah baca sms ini gue langsung keringetan dingin

"Tatsuki?"

"Apaan?"

"Kalo bener Sena balik kerumahnya, lah terus tadi yang jalan ma gue siapa dong?"

Gue balik badan dan ngelihat kamar dia dari luar, lampunya mati gelap banget dan samar, gue ngelihat sekelebat bayang putih bercampur hitam melayang diudara dan hinggap diatas genteng kamar Sena, dan gue merasakan tatapan dingin nan nyeremin dari bayangan itu. Jadi yang tadi jalan ma gue tuh, sialan kalo gini gue harus rehab lagi ma Hichigo.

Gin Ichimaru

Gue ini sebenernya orang yang gak percaya ma hal yang namanya setan atau hantu. Cuman semenjak gue satu kost dengan yang namanya Hichigo Shirosaki gue mulai dipaksa buat percaya dengan yang namanya makhluk halus kayak setan dan hantu itu. Ini pertamanya gue ngelihat yang namanya setan, waktu itu gue jalan berdua ma si Hichigo, naik mobil ke kota sebelah buat nyari bahan kuliah yang kebawa ma kondektur bis. Kok bisa bahan kuliah ada dikondektur bis, ini gara-gara sisableng Renji, dia ninggalin sebuah catatan praktek gue disebuah bis dan tadi ketemu ma kondektur busnya dan dia telefon katanya buku nih ketinggalan, dan buat ngambil katanya harus kekota sebelah soalnya mereka udah kepalang ada disana, untung gue cantumin nomer ponsel gue. Waktu itu udah malem gue kekota sebelah itu, dan setelah ngambil gue dan Hichigo mampir makan pas balik kita ngelewatin semacam jalan yang pinggirnya banyak pohon gede-gede, dan jalanan sepi banget. Gue terlarut dalam perbincangan dengan Hichigo

"Gin lu beneran gak percaya ma yang namanya setan?"

"Hmm, gue gak percaya hal semacam gak logis gitu."

"Logis gak logis, makhluk halus tuh emang bener suatu keberadaan yang patut kita percayai, karena mereka memang benar ada, dunia gak asik kalo gak ada hal gitunya tau."

"Terus emang kenapa sekali kagak percaya gue gak bakal percaya."

"Lu tengok deh samping jendela lu."

Hah, gue tengok jendela samping kemudi gue dan astaga apa yang kulihat, astaga sosok dibalut kain putih dan muka yang hancur itu, astaga begitu mengerikan dan mobil ini kan melaju. Berarti dia melayang dong, benar-benar pemandangan mengerikan gue langsung nginjak pedal rem dan mobil berenti dengan cepat, untung dibelakang gak ada mobil-mobil lain. Dan saat gue tengok samping lagi sosok tadi telah hilang. Gue tengok Hichigo dan ia hanya nyengir gak jelas aja, sedang gue udah keringetan karena ngeliat sosok mengerikan tadi.

"Gue bilang apa, lu harus percaya ma yang namanya setan itu."

"Ta-tapi kok bisa muncul tiba-tiba gitu."

"Tadi waktu ditempat makan, gue denger katanya didaerah ini ada yang mati kecelakaan kemarin. Dan tadi dikuburin."

"Te-terus maksudlu dia gak tenang trus jadi gentayangan gitu?"

"Mungkin, siapa yang tau. Tapi palingan dia pembalap, soalnya dia ngebet banget ngebalap nih mobil yang lu bawa kenceng dari tempat makan tadi."

"Da-dari tempat makan tadi, lu seriusan. Tuh kan udah lumayan jauh banget, jadi dari tadi dia ada disamping gue gitu?"

"Yah, dia nyoba nyalip tapi gak bisa-bisa, jadi gue suruh lu buat nengok kesamping. Biar dia bisa liat lu dan lu bisa liat dia, gimana muka setan?"

Jangan ditanya sialan, gue kaget banget dan hampir gue kehilangan kesadaran saat ngeliat sosok ngeri dengan wajah rusak seperti dihancurkan dan rongga mata bolong kayak gitu. Pengalaman pertama yang membuatku makin agak percaya dengan yang namanya makhluk halus alias setan.

Grimjow Jagerjaque

Kalian tahu atau pernah dengar yang namanya bus setan gak? Sebagian pasti pernah dan mungkin pernah mengalami seperti yang kualami, kejadian bus setan malam hari. Ini adalah waktu gue mau balik dari tempat sodara gue ke tempat gue kuliah, jauhnya kira-kira melewati siang dan malam alias sampai 12 jam lebihan. Waktu itu gue naik bus malem, naik yang jam sekitar jam 12 maleman, waktu itu suasana terminal sepi plong banget, nih karena dadakan juga gue balik soalnya temen gue bilang lusa bakal ada acara kampus yang wajib gue hadirin, yaudah langsung balik dah. Malem itu, suasana terminal benar-benar sepi, gue juga tahu karena malem banget gini mana mau disini nugguin sendirian, tapi berhubung mentok ya udah gue nunggu sampai moga-moga bis jurusan kota kuliah gue masih ada. Kesalahan fatal buat gue karena gak nanya dulu ma sodara tadi, soalnya gue gak pamit, mereka lagi pergi kondangan dikota sebelah. Jam udah lewat setengah jam setelah gue nungguin nih bus, tapi belum ada yang nongol, gue mengantuk juga, soalnya gue main-main terus sih ma pembantu sodara gue itu, habis punya pembantu bening banget sih. Mata gue mulai berat, dan gue hampir tertidur sebelum sinar menyengat mata gue, lampu bis dan gue liat plang kota tujuan, lucky tujuannya ketempat gue kuliah. Tuh bus berenti didepan gue dan tanpa pikir panjang gue naik bus dan gue nyengir kekernet yang dibalas dengan senyuman doang. Ini feeling gue doang, waktu sebelum naek nih bus gue gak ngerasa ada yang aneh, tapi saat gue mulai naek gue ngerasa ada yang aneh, gak tau apa tapi gue ngerasa gak enak. Bus ini lengang, gak ada yang lain, gue duduk dibarisan ke 4, dari tadi depan gue perhatiin motif corak kursi bus, warnanya bercak-bercak merah gitu. Model yang gak biasa buat kursi bus, soalnya biasanya biru kalo gak item dan gak bercak-bercak atau totol-totol gitu, tapi karena menurut gue nih model baru ya udah gak dimasalahin. Gue telefon si Hichigo buat minta dia jemput gue besok siang, setelah itu gue diem menikmati perjalanan dan agak ngantuk juga. Gue pejemin nih mata dan gak lama gue sadar sesuatu, diseberang bangku gue, ada kakek-kakek tua dengan baju putih yang duduk dengan nyaman. Gue gak nyadar kapan dia duduk dan datang disitu, yang gue tahu nih bus gak berenti dan selama gue telefon tadi gak ada yang naek. Bertambah lagi keanehan yang gue pikirin, gue mulai merasa ganjil dan bulu kuduk gue merinding, bulu kuduk gue ampe merinding gini berarti pertanda, meski gue gak kayak si Hichigo gitu, tapi pengalaman gue ama yang namanya hantu udah sering juga, dan gue ngerasa kalo sekarang juga gue lagi ngalamin, kayaknya gue naek bus yang salah. Gue mejamin mata lagi, dan begitu gue buka, gue langsung alihin pandangan dan berdiri, melihat sekeliling gue yang duduk dibangku penumpang seluruhnya makhluk halus, ada pocong dan sekitarnya, kuntilanak dan sekitarnya juga, dan sikernet ternyata pocong juga, dan tangan gue yang megang kursi merasa sesuatu seperti air, dan saat gue lihat, ternyata motif bercak merah tadi itu adalah sebenarnya darah. Gue duduk lagi dan berusaha tenang, tenang Grimmy tenang, kalo lu gak tenang yang ada tar lu tinggal nama, gue tarik napas dan gue berdiri memanggul tas gue lagi dan berjalan kedepan buat keluar dari bus, gue dah didepan dan sekarang disamping kernet bus si pocong, dan gue gak mau balik buat liat dia. Gue cuman nanya padanya berapa ongkos gue harus bayar, dia cuman ngangguk seikhlasnya, wew dan gue ngocek kantong yang ada 5 ribu ya udah gue kasih pintu dibuka dan gue keluar dan sing, ini terminal gue biasa turun dikota gue kuliah, dan gue juga ngelihat Hichigo ada diseberang lagi ngelambai tangan. Kok bisa dia disini jangan-jangan dia juga setan lagi bukan Hichigo. Tapi gue samperin juga dia.

"Kok lu bisa disini sih?"tanya gue heran juga ngelihat dia, sebenarnya gue kaget dia bisa ada disini

"Ya jemput lu lah, mau apa lagi."nyengir dia

Gue lirik jam, jam satu kurang 5 menit. Gue gak sampe setengah jam udah nyampe terminal ini, edun sekali.

"Kok lu bisa tahu gue bakalan datang jam segini, lu gak heran ma yang terjadi ini?"tanya gue yang sebenarnya gue sendiri lumayan shock, gue takut gak hidup lagi tadi

Dia geleng-geleng "Gue dah ada feeling pasti gini."

"Hah?"bingung gue

"Dari telefon lu tadi udah ketahuan tau, lu mesti tahu gue bisa ngebedain apa yang dunia ini ada dan dunia sana ada. Waktu lu telefon tadi sebenarnya lu ngerasa disana tenang kan, gak berisik, tapi ditelefon tadi kedengaran berisik sekali dan aku tahu ada suara kikikan cewek, bukan cewek dunia kita loh."

"Kikikan cewek ya, semacam kuntilanak gitu yang duduk dua baris dibelakang gue."

"Tuh lu sadar kan, iya kali itu. Pokoknya gue dengernya bising banget disana, dan gue ambil suatu kesimpulan yang mengharuskan gue buat kesini, pertama lu telefon gue jam segini buat jemput lu nanti siang, gue udah curiga dari situ, karena gue juga khawatir loh, jam segini emang ada bis yang beroperasi buat antar kota dan provinsi gini, bila ada paling bus malam yang gak pake berenti-berentian, saat lu bilang dapet, gue curiga dengan apa yang lu naikin. Gue takutnya lu naik bus setan dan nyatanya lu emang naik kan. Pasti suasana terminal lu tadi disana sepi banget sampe lu terkantuk-kantuk kan?"gue ngangguk dan lumayan udah agak tenang begitu gue simpulin juga bahwa yang didepan gue temen gue sendiri

"Lu bener bro, gue lumayan takut banget pas tadi didalam bus saat gue nyadar apa yang gue naikin. Semua tempat duduk diisi ma setan kecuali tempat duduk sebelah gue."

"Lu mesti tadi gak lihat gimana tuh mobil kan, liatan lu pasti tuh mobil tadi pas naek mulus kan?"

"Heem, emang gimana tuh bus."

"Ringsek, hancur banget total."

"Haah gitu ya, gue syukur deh bisa balik selamet, dan gue bisa datang cepet juga, untung juga kan."

"Ya, lebih untung lagi lu gak ditempel tuh setan, dan untung lu gak tidur, kalo tidur lu gak bakal sampai-sampai disini dan lu pasti tinggal nama."

Haah, kejadian ini bikin gue males buat naek bus malem-malem, kalo pun ada gue meningan berdua ma temen gue, karena kata si Hichigo kalo mau naik bis malem banget, jam sepuluh keatas, sebisa mungkin berdua paling dikit dan nunggu ditempat yang agak ramean, jangan sepi banget.

Hichigo Shirosaki

Cerita ini waktu gue ngerjain tugas sambil nonton bola dikost temen gue. Waktu itu suasana kost temen gue itu lagi sepi, lagi pada balik katanya, soalnya lumayan ada libur 2 hari ditambah weekend jadi 4 hari, nah mereka pada balik kecuali temen gue ini. Dan karena dikost gue anak-anak lagi pada gak bisa dikompromi, Toushirou lagi bawa Sena gak tau mau diapain, palingan kalo gue suruh nebak mereka lagi nonton anime berdua, Ichigo bilang dia ngebet pengen bawa Rukia malem ini, Stark kayaknya bawa anak sd, yang gue denger sih tadi gitu, si Gin bawa Rangiku buat bersih-bersih kamar, bersih-bersih kamar atau ngotorin kamar, Grimjow bawa cewek baru, katanya buat eksperimen, Ulquiora gak tahu dah bawa Orihime, katanya dia gak bakalan bawa cewek kekost, nyatanya dia bawa, Renji lagi dinas sambil kesenangan di kampus, soalnya ma dosen yang dia suka, si Ikkaku paling dia lagi ma Yumichika nyetel film india. Malam ini mereka mengeluarkan pernyataan bahwa kost malam ini khusus untuk bercinta, dah kayak tempat mesum aja, moga aja mereka gak ngelakuin yang gak-gak, ntar piaraan gue marah lagi disana. Balik ke gue yang ngerjain tugas, nah awalnya adem-adem aja, tugas kita kerjain dengan semangat dan kerja keras memeras otak, sampai akhirnya dengan gol dari Cristiano Ronaldo mengiringi gue yang selesai mengerjakan.

Nah mulai asiknya disini, tiba-tiba temen gue bilang mau keluar dulu nyari makan sekalian katanya dia dipanggil ceweknya, ceweknya bilang dia kebelet katanya jadi temen gue tuh mau nyamperin buat nuntasin katanya. Ya udah tadinya gue mau balik tapi keinget ma ultimatum tuh anak kost jadi gak jadi, gue bilang gue disini aja dulu deh ketemen gue nanggung soalnya bolanya lagi seru nih, yaudah gue ditinggal. Gue nyalain rokok sepeninggal temen gue itu dan mulai focus nonton, sambil gue teriak-teriak, "HAJAR , TENDANG, GOBLOK KIRI KOSONG, SIT PELANGGARAN WOI WASIT."yah semacam reaksi kalo kita-kita nonton bola lah, volume tv gue gedein biar rame gitu maksudna, lagi asik-asik nonton tiba-tiba suara volume tv malah makin kecil-kecil dan kecil, gue garuk-garuk kepala dan ngambil remote gue gedein lagi, kedua kalipun terulang dan saat ketiga kali, gue ambil remot dan ternyata tuh remote raib. Gue ngedip, hah pasti perbuatan setan nih, dan bener saat gue nengok kebelakang, ada sosok cewek berdiri, ngelayang menampakkan muka horor, mau nakutin gue maksudnya gitu ya "Woi mbak, balikin remotenya, gak ada suaranya nih tv, nonton bola gak pake suara gak asik mbak, balikin."ucap gue sambil tangan gue tersampir kedepan

Tuh mbak kunti kayaknya kaget juga, soalnya gue bukannya takut malah nagih tuh remote, alah kuntilanak gini doang mah sih gak nyeremin, gue pernah liat yang lebih serem dari ini. "Kamu gak takut padaku?"tanya tuh Kunti, asem dia pake bahasa baku banget, kayaknya dia waktu idup teladan deh

"Gue gak takut ma lu mbak kunti, balikin remotenya."dan dia ngelempar remote sambil nangis-nangis balik badan, loh kok nangis sih, apa karena gue gak takut ma dia, padahal gue tuh cowok yang gak bisa bikin cewek nangis gitu, gue gedein lagi tv. Dan gue langsung terlarut lagi buat nonton, wah hebat nih pertandingan makin memanas, tendangan bebas dilakukan dan GOOOOOL. Gue bersorak dan ngacungin dua tangan dan gue nyadar sesuatu, gue tengokin kepala dan "Numpang ikut nonton mas?"set dah ada pocong lagi duduk nonton bareng ma gue, nih tadi kunti sekarang pocong, ada dua spesies toh dikost ini

"Boleh-boleh, silahkan saja."kata gue mempersilahkan, dan gue nonton bareng tuh pocong sampai babak pertama selesai, pas gue nengok dan gue cengok, penontonnya nambah dua, ada sosok suster ngesot gitu dan genderuwo bos. "Ngapain lu pade ngumpul disini?"tanya gue

"Gini mas, kita-kita mau nonton bareng mas juga, soalnya kayaknya mas gak takut ma kita."kata si genderuwo, waduh nih genderuwo gede juga

"Haaah, berapa sih setan yang ada dikost ini."

"Aslinya sih banyak mas, tapi mereka lagi pada mudik dulu nih, yang ada cuman kita doang plus kunti yang tadi nangis-nangis ama mas ditolak."kata sipocong

"Emang lu kalo pada mudik balik kemana sih, nerake atau surge?"tanya gue ngaci juga nih

"Ya elah si mas kayak gak tahu mudik aja, kita balik kekuburan kita dikampung halaman lah mas."

Wet apaan tuh, gue malah jadi bingung "Maksudne gimana tuh?"

"Kita-kita ini kan setan perantau mas, jadi kita dari kampung halaman pergi merantau mencari pekerjaan menakuti dikota lain."

"Haah, jadi lu pada bukan asli penghuni daerah sini?"

"Kita setan kota lain mas, tapi dapet tugas ditempat ini."

"Buset ada pembagian tugas segala, siapa yang ngatur tuh?"

"Kita-kita diatur ma pemerintah lah mas, ada dalam UU Ketenagakerjaan tuh."

"HAAAAH, UU Ketaker, jangan bilang tuh UU NO.13 tahun 2003."kata gue nebak-nebak

"Persis mas, cuman punya kita dutilisin *Setan Version*."pocong berkata bangga, suster ngesot tertawa ngikik dan genderuwo ketawa keras-keras

Waduh gue bener-bener gak habis nyangka, setan sekarang kok makin mirip ma manusia ya, sifat mereka jadi menyerupai manusia. Tunggu, apa mereka barteran, soalnya manusia sekarang kok makin kayak setan kerjanya, pencurian ini kerjaannya tuyul kan, penculikan anak ini kerjaannya wewe gombel, pemerkosaan dan pencabulan ini kerjaannya genderuwo gitu deh. Dan sekarang gak ada deh setan yang gitu, gak denger-denger lagi. Sekarang malah manusianya yang jadi kayak gitu, hem benar-benar telah barteran toh.

"Mas-mas mau gak pindah kost kesini?"tawar si suster ngesot

"Haah kenapa mesti, ogah banget disana gue udah betah banget tau."tolakku

"Soalnya, orang yang gak takut ma kita sekarang ini udah jarang banget. Kita-kita udah lama gak ngobrol ma manusia yang kagak takut dengan kita kayak mas, rasanya rasa ini begitu damai saat berbicara dengan anda."suster ngesot berkata, anjrit jadi baku diakhir kata dan pocong juga genderuwo ngangguk-ngaggukin setuju sisuster ngesot

"Heeeh ogah-ogah, bisa-bisa gue digangguin lu pade mulu, disana aja gue udah punya satu piaraan sialan."

"Piaraan?"tanya mereka heran

"Hooh, setan cewek muka rata. Tuh cewek goblok abis, kayaknya udah akrab banget ma anak-anak satu kost gue."

"Emang ente dapet dari mana tuh setan, muka rata lagi, langka banget tuh?"tanya Genderuwo

"Waktu dulu tuh, sekitar 1bulan yang lalu. Gue nemu dia disebuah hutan jalan, gue ditempel ma dia, trus dia minta dianterin, pas gue nanya sampe mana dia bilang sampai dihatimu, gimana gue gak mangkel waktu itu tuh."

Gue ketemu setan gak kayak temen-temen gue yang langsung heboh, inilah anehnya, entah karena gue emang dah kebal atau gimana, tapi gue malah bisa berbincang-bincang santai seperti ini, lagian anehnya juga, setan yang gue temuin pada koplak semua. Gue bener-bener gak ngerti loh, kemaren gak lama ini si Toushirou ketemu ma pocong yang ngelayang ngejar-ngejar dia, Gin digangguin lagi ma kunti deket pohon jati deket kampus saat pacaran lagi ma Rangiku. Lah gue ketemu setan boro-boro digangguin, malah disuguhin teh poci ma makanan ringan disini.

"Terus menurut mas nih, politik Negara nih sekarang gimana sih. Hukum Negara ini yang gue tahu nih sekarang, hukum tuh cuman buat orang berkocek tebal, yang dokunya tipis mah minta bantuan ma dukun aja."

"Oh gue setuju nih, lu setan banyak tau juga. Hukum kita udah kelewat rapuh, nih meski sekarang gue kuliah difakultas hukum, tapi cita-cita gue dari sekarang gue mau jadi koruptor."gue berkata bangga

(Haah gimana masa depan Negara, cita-cita penerusnya aja kayak gini)kayaknya itu yang ada dipikiran tuh para setan, karena memang iya, gue males buat ngurusin Negara, mendingan gulingin Negara yang sekarang, reset dari awal dan ciptakan lagi dengan yang baru. Yah itu yang gue pikirin sih, gak tau pikiran kalian gimana.

"Woy ngobrol ma sapa lu?"tanya temen gue yang ternyata udah datang, dan kayaknya heran ngeliat banyak cangkir berisikan teh dan makanan ringan didepan gue, gue yang nengokin dia dan ternyata para setan yang lain juga nengokin dia, gue agak heran juga, jadi nih temen gue gak bisa ngeliat nih para setan

"Mau tau?"dia ngangguk-ngagguk "Ngobrol ma Kuntilanak, pocong, suster ngesot dan Genderuwo."jelas gue dan dia geleng-geleng gak percaya, gue berdiri deketin dia dan nutup matanya, gue baca-baca, mantra kayaknya dikit dan buka mata dia lagi, kayaknya dia sekarang liat tuh para setan lagi pada nyengir dan selanjutnya gue gak nyangka temen gue itu malah jatuh pingsan "Dia belum pada pernah ngeliat lu pada?"dan serempak para setan menggeleng, dan gue nepok jidat, gue kira dah pernah

TBC

Walah-walah, thanks banget dah yang sudi review nih fic aneh. Buat yang cerita 10 keanehan tempat dikampus itu masih dalam pembuatan, pasalnya malah jadi blank disaat bagian tempat ke untuk chapter ini cuman 4 cerita saja, dua diantaranya diambil dari kisah nyata teman dan kerabat Sasha, sekian fic kali ini Ja.


	8. Chapter 8

Bleach Kubo Tite

Rate T saja

Genre rada hororan

Gin Ichimaru

Orang selalu bilang kan, jangan tidur sembarangan kalau tidak tahu tempatnya, nanti ada yang mindahin. Perkataan orang tersebut selalu aku acuhkan, karena aku tidak percaya dengan hal-hal mistis seperti itu.

"Seriusan lu gak percaya?Bukannya lu udah sering juga ketemu ama mbak kunti?"

"Itu sebelum gue ketemu lu cenayang kampret, nih cerita waktu gue SMA, waktu kemping."

Waktu itu kami mengadakan kemping, karena klub pecinta alam senengnya main keliling-keliling gunung terus-terusan. Waktu itu sebenarnya aku tidak mood untuk ikutan, tapi katanya 'Untuk Solidaritas' jadinya aku ikut. Waktu itu rutenya aku tidak terlalu tahu, yang pasti masih daerah gunung gitu, nah saat itu sudah malem, kita mendirikan tenda disana. Sekitar 5 meter dari tenda kami, ada sebuah tempat seperti gardu gitu, itu tempat yang sering dipakai untuk istirahat naik gunung. Waktu malam sudah masuk jam 12, sayangnya saat itu tenda yang kami bawa gak terlalu besar, jadinya gak muat untuk 6 orang. Akhirnya aku dan temanku, sebut saja Hichigo

"Kok gue?"

"Nyeletuk mulu lu, soalnya tuh orang sama kayaklu, sama-sama saraf dan temennya setan."

Mengajukan diri untuk tidur diluar, sekalian jaga-jaga juga. Aku dan Hichigo terus bercanda sih, walau gak keras. Hichigo memberitahu untuk jangan sembrono dan kurang ajar saat itu. Gak lama dia bilang mau kebelakang dulu buat buang air. Akhirnya aku sendirian, mata udah ngantuk banget ahkhirnya aku putuskan tidur dan kebetulan aku jadi pengen tidur di gardu itu, aku kesitu dan mulai tertidur. Saat tidur, aku merasa gak tenang, bawaannya pengen berontak, tapi mataku gak bisa bangun.

Tau gak, akhirnya saat bangun pagi-pagi, karena matahari mulai menyilaukan mataku. Aku bangun dan betapa kagetnya aku, saat itu juga aku menyadari tempatku, aku berada dikomplek kuburan. Kaget banget tentunya, mana aku tidurnya diatas sebuah makam lagi. Aku buru-buru cabut dan gak lama, aku menemukan Hichigo. Aku cerita ama dia dan dia gak kelihatan terkejut. Dia bilang, dia tahu sebenarnya aku dipindahin ama setan, lalu aku tanya kenapa kamu gak nyegah "Soalnya setan itu bilang, jangan ganggu, dia cuman mau ngasih pelajaran ke temen gue yaitu lu, gara-gara tidur dan make gardu itu tanpa izin, yang punya tempat jadi marah."begitulah yang dia bilang, dari situ abis turun gunung aku demam ampe 5 hari

Stark Coyote

Gue ada cerita nih, ceritanya gini. Pada suatu hari, gak hujan gak berangin juga, pokoknya udara malam itu lumayan bersahabat lah. Malam itu kepala gue mumet mikirin tugas melulu, gara-gara dikosan juga gak adem, soalnya banyak yang lagi pacaran, aku yang secara jomblo ini memutuskan untuk hengkang dari kosan

"Iya lah, secara lu tuh kan emang lolicon Stark? Mangkanye cari pacar yang sederajat juga, anak kuliahan lah."

"Bacot, gak ada satupun anak kuliahan yang bisa menggaetku."

Berbekal laptop Casio dan juga motor Hayabusa, aku mulai berangkat ke kampus, bukan kampus gue, tapi ke kampus fakultas peternakan. Gak lama, sekitar jam setengah sepuluh dari kosan, dan sampai sekitar jam setengah sepuluh lebih 35, sekitar segituan. Karena gue dengar katanya koneksi internet difakultas peternakan itu termasuk salah satu yang paling dewa di Universitas tempat gue kuliah. Nah nyampe, nyimpen motor gak jauh-jauh dari tempat biasa orang-orang pada ngenet, dan gue lihat ada beberapa orang disana, sekitar 5 orangan. Dapet tempat enak dan juga sudah bisa masuk, akhirnya gue mulai terbuai permainan dunia maya, hingga aku lupa sekitar saking fokusnya.

Mulai menuju inti cerita saat jam didesktop mulai menunjukkan setengah sebelas lebih. Gue gak sadar, dan gue nengok samping gue, ternyata ada orang juga disamping gue, saking fokusnya dengan donlotan dan nyari materi, gue ampe gak sadar dengan orang yang datang.

"Mas, maaf nih, mas pake yang mana? Gue dari tadi gak dapet-dapet nih?"tanya si orang disamping gue

"Oh itu, gue pake ternak ***** 1, coba aja lagi nanti juga bisa."kata gue memberitahukan padanya

Akhirnya dia juga bisa, laptopnya keren tuh, mahal banget harganya yang gue tahu. Kita akhirnya jadi ngobrol kayak temen baik, asik banget ampe gue punya teman sehobi, soalnya dia juga ternyata hobi mengeluti hukum, selain ternak sapi dan lainnya. Sudah hampir sejam gue ngobrol terus ama dia, saat salah satu donlotan gue yang ke 30 selesai, gue nengok kesekeliling, dan gue lihat, tatapan mata mereka dan raut wajah mereka seperti takut dan ngeri ngelihat gue. Tapi gue diemin sih, gara-gara temen-temen kosan gue juga bilang gue tuh garang.

Saat jam setengah dua belas, gue lihat orang-orang yang tadi natap gue dengan ngeri mulai berbenah, pasti mau udahan, berarti tinggal gue berdua doang. Saat lagi asik-asiknya, tiba-tiba gue denger suara kayak motor jatuh, gue lihat diparkiran dan ternyata motor gue si Hayabusa lagi diangkat gitu. Gue samperin dan gue gak ada niatan mau marahin, gue orangnya nyantai sih. Pas gue nyampe sana gue tanya "Kenapa mas?"

"Oh ini, gak sengaja tadi motor saya nyenggol motor mas."gue perhatiin motor gue, gak ada yang lecet atau penyok baguslah "Nyantei, gak ada yang lecet kok."kata gue nenangin orang yang nyenggol, karena mukanya horor gitu

"Mas maaf-maaf nih, mas lagi ngobrol ama siapa?"tanya itu mas

"Oh ama mas Sakaki, dia anak peternakan katanya."jawab gue

"Mas maaf-maaf nih ya, kita bukannya gak sengaja ngejatohin motor mas, kita sengaja soalnya buat narik perhatian mas kesini, gak bakal ada yang rusak kok soalnya kita tadi cuman pura-pura aja. Masalahnya mas, kita manggil mas kesini soalnya dari tadi tuh sebenarnya mas ngomong sendiri."

"Ng-ngomong sendiri? Serius lu?"

"Serius mas, bukan nakutin ya mas, sebenarnya dari tadi kita ngelihat mas dengan takut itu karena mas ngobrol sendiri gak ama siapa-siapa, karena itu kita manggil mas dengan cara gini. Dan bukan nakutin lagi, ada yang bilang nih tempat kita sering internetan itu, ada yang nunggunya, angker."

Gue terdiam, kalau benar gitu, berarti dari tadi gue ngobrol ama siapa. Siapa orang itu? Gue lihat kesana lagi, dia masih sibuk dengan laptopnya. Dan si mas yang ngasih tahu gue pamit buat balik dan nyuruh gue buat buruan juga cabut dari sini. Gue buru-buru balik buat ngambil laptop dan tanpa dimatiin langsung gue tutup, masukin ke tas dan "Mas Sakaki, gue duluan ya, ada urusan penting."pamit gue rada-rada takut

Senyap dan hening, dia gak bales, gue langsung balik langkah dan "Urusan penting atau UDAH TAHU."anjrit tiba-tiba kayak suara geledek, gede dan menggema, gue balikkin kepala dan ngelihat kearah Sakaki, dan amsyong, dia jadi gak kayak tadi, sekarang muka pucat dengan bola mata membelalak dan darah yang mengucur dari kepalanya keluar menetes dengan deras. Langsung ngibrit gue gak mau balik badan lagi, untung motor gue langsung ngadep depan gak perlu dipundurin lagi, begitu nancepin kunci langsung gas dan cabut dengan kencang.

Besoknya gue baru tahu bahwa penampakan itu udah seperti urband legendnya fakultas peternakan, dan gue dikasih tahu, kalau mau maen internetan atau ngapain kesitu malem-malem, gak boleh sendirian, seenggaknya bawa satu orang temen atau lebih, soalnya kalau sendirian pasti tuh setan bakal datang.

Renji Abarai

Cerita ini dialamin oleh gue dan juga temen gue. Waktu itu malam jumat, gue nginep dikosan temen gue karena besoknya jumat, kebetulan kampus gue diliburin. Waktu itu kejadiannya gini, kita sebagai mahasiswa, pada maen game kedemenan mahasiswa dan anak kos-kosan kayak kami PES 2013. Kami maen ampe larut malem banget, nah sekitar jam setengah dua kita udahan buat main PES, temen satu kosnya temen gue balik lagi kekamarnya masing-masing, dan gue diem ditempat, dikamar kos temen, sebut saja Ichigo.

"Kok gue?"

"Mulai kan, jangan nyela deh, gue pake nama lu soalnya dia itu nyebelin kayak lu."

Waktu itu, dikamar kos Ichigo, dia gelar kasur dibawah, dan dia bilang gue buat tidur dikasunya dia aja yang diatas ranjang, wah baik bener nih anak, gue disuruh buat tidur diatas, yang rada empukan. Ok alam mimpi, gue siap mendatangimu dengan kereta ekspres. Tapi ternyata, jangankan alam mimpi, pikiran gue kemana-mana terus, gue lirik hp yang ada didepan gue, sengaja kalau biasanya buat alarm pasti deket-deket ama kepala, apa lagi kuping. Sudah setengah jam, dan gue belum juga terlelap, gue tidur dengan posisi menghadap tembok, dan gue balikkin tubuh gak menghadap tembok dan amsyong dah, apa itu yang gue lihat, walau sekilas, namun gue bisa lihat. Sesosok makhluk gede banget hitam lewat gitu aja didepan gue, ngelewatin temen gue yang tidur dibawah, dan sosok itu tembus menuju jendela yang ada didepannya. Belum cukup dengan itu, lewat lagi sosok, sosok yang lain. Gak mau lihat lagi, gue gulingkan buat hadap tembok lagi dan nutupin diri pake selimut.

Gue fokusin buat tidur, tapi gak pernah berhasil hingga "Kakak, main yuk."seperti suara anak kecil yang ngajak main, gue denger suara itu, suaranya kecil tapi terdengar mengerikan. Gue gak mau nengok, gue yakin itu pasti setan anak kecil, sekuat tenaga terus gue tahan selimut dan mejemin mata, anak itu terus menarik-narik selimut gue dan terus mengucapkan kata ngajak main. Hingga suara anak itu gak kedengeran lagi, gue beranikan diri buat buka mata dan mulai menggulingkan badan dan ngintip dari balik selimut

"Kakak main yuk!"amsyong, dia tepat didepan wajah gue, gue yang kaget langsung njerit, tapi gak terlalu kenceng juga, gue tutup mata dan akhirnya "Ji, hoi Renji, kenapa lu?"suara Ichigo, gue buka mata dan dia ada didepan gue dengan wajah penasaran "Kenapa lu?"

"Go, gue-gue..."belum selesai dengan jawaban gue, gue lihat dibelakang Ichigo, sesosok makhluk seperti tadi, gede dan hitam, tapi bedanya, dia tadi lewat seperti tidak mengacuhkan gue, sekarang makhluk itu menatap gue, matanya merah dan menyeramkan. Wajah gue makin pias "Go-go belakang lu."Ichigo yang ngedenger gue bilang gitu membalikkan kepalanya, dan "Gak ada apa-apa tuh?"katanya gitu, dan memang tuh makhluk udah gak ada

"Go-go, gue-gue takut Go, tadi-tadi gue lihat..."gue ngomong sambil gemetaran, dan kayaknya Ichigo ngerti dengan yang gue maksudin, dia langsung ngajak gue keluar kamar buat pindah kekamar temennya, dan saat gue keluar kamar dengan Ichigo, ngelewatin ruang tengah. Amsyong lagi "Go, Go lihat deh, di-diatas temen lu."kata gue nunjuk kearah kursi yang panjang buat tiduran, Ichigo yang ngelihat arah yang ditunjukin juga melongo, dia juga sepertinya ngelihat. Ngelihat sesosok pocong yang tidur diatas, temennya. Ya sesosok pocong yang seperti orang tidur, dia berada diatas teman Ichigo, dan wajah rusaknya sepertinya melihat kita. Gue dan Ichigo langsung ngibrit kekamar yang ada didepan, kekamar temennya Ichigo, dan begitu gue dan Ichigo masuk, temennya kaget, soalnya dia ternyata baru selesai sembahyang, dan Ichigo cerita dan izin buat tidur dikamarnya. Dari situ gak ada kejadian, dan gue bisa lumayan tidur, walau cuman tiga jam.

Pagi hari sekitar jam setengah enam lebihan, gue dan Ichigo balik kekamarnya. Dan waktu perjalanan kesana, ada anaknya ibu kos, dan dia bilang "Kak Ichigo, makasih ya sudah minjemin hitternya."katanya nyerahin hitter ke Ichigo

"Lah, emang kapan kakak ngasih pinjem kamu dek?"tanya Ichigo heran

"Kan tadi, waktu kakak tidur. Kamarnya kebuka pintunya, dan kakak lagi tidur dengan selimut menutupi semua tubuh kecuali kepala. Aku bilang aku boleh pinjem hitternya dan kakak bilang boleh sambil ngangguk."jelas si anak ibu kos sambil ngeloyor ninggalin gue dan Ichigo

"Ji, gue kan ama lu nginep dikamar depan."gue ngagguk tanda ngiyain "Terus yang dimaksud tuh anak siapa dong?"gue juga gak bisa jawab, gue juga merinding dengernya, dan gue juga merinding pas mau masuk kamar Ichigo, gue lihat lagi kearah kursi, bikin gue parno. Pagi itu, gue cepet-cepet cabut dari kos temen gue.

Ichigo Kurosaki

"Hichigo, lu jangan nyeletuk ya."

"Emang kenapa?"

"Soalnya ini cerita waktu kita SMA dulu, lu inget kan waktu kita dikelas 2, waktu kita nginep disekolah gara-gara persiapan -"

"Yang waktu lu dikerjain abis-abisan ama kuntilanak kan? Mana mungkin gue lupa."

Iya, ini cerita waktu gue kelas 2 SMA, ceritanya kita lagi ada acara buat perayaan sekolah gitu, semacam bunkasai gitu. Waktu itu, gue sebenarnya bukan dari anggota panitia, cuman mereka kebetulan lagi kekurangan orang, jadilah gue ditarik buat ngikut, kebetulan sikembaran gue sialan yang beda kelas juga ikutan ditarik. Emang sarap dah cewek-cewek fujoshi disana, pengen bikin HichigoxIchigo melulu, emangnya gue homo, seenggaknya gue jangan dijadiin uke ke, masa sikampret yang jadi semenya.

"Lu ngaku lu maho dong."

"Kampret dibilangin jangan nyela, gue timpuk pake bata lu."

Waktu itu, waktu sudah menempatkan jamnya pada setengah tujuh lewat, kita-kita yang belum sembahyang, melaksanakan sembahyang dulu, bergiliran dan ganti-gantian (sama aja sih sebenernya). Jam setengah delapan, gue sembahyang duluan dari yang lainnya, dan begitu kembali keruangan, gue disuruh beli martabak, buat nemenin anak-anak ngerjain, kata siketua. Gue akhirnya beli dengan, sebut saja namanya Rukia.

"Kenapa gak Bunga aja?"

"Gin, bata nih mau gue timpukin dijidatlu! Dibilangin jangan nyela, lagian bunga udah terlalu banyak, kasian dia udah kebanyakan namanya dipake."

Gue adem ayem aja, beli martabak ama Rukia, dan kebetulan waktu itu gue juga lagi suka ama tuh cewek. Nah perjalanan ternyata cepet sekali, baru sebentar rasanya gue ama dia, eh martabak udah jadi dan kudu balik lagi ke sekolah. Dan begitu kita berdua datang, langsung diserbu tuh martabak, ternyata pada lapar ya. Abis makan, kita langsung gawe lagi, kita pengennya sih nyelesain nih gawean sekarang, tinggal dikit lagi soalnya nanggung, tapi ternyata ketua berkata lain, gawean ditunda dan dilanjut besok. Gue yang ngerasa nanggung gini, akhirnya ngajuin diri ama beberapa temen gue buat nyelesain dan akhirnya disetujuin, yang tinggal adalah gue, Rukia dan sebut saja Gin, Renji, Stark dan Sena. Kebeneran nih cihuy, ama Rukia, dia mau juga ternyata.

Jam setengah sebelas, gue dan yang lainnya masih ngerjain gawean, hingga akhirnya yang cewek Rukia dan Sena pamit buat istirahat duluan dan mau tidur bentar katanya diruang sebelasan, gue kebelet buat bab, akhirnya gue ketoilet yang remang-remang abis itu dan segera menyetor. Waktu bab, gue ngerasa gak enak gitu, kayak lagi dilihatin gitu, kayak lagi diperhatiin. Pas gue keluar toilet, jeng-jeng, ada Rukia dideket kelas 1-3. Wah ngapain "Ruk, ngapain disini?"tanya gue

"Nungguin kamu."

Amsyong dah, nungguin gue seriusan. Ada angin apaan nih Rukia nungguin gue BAB "Emang ada apa Ruk?"

"Kedalem yuk, gak enak ah kalo yang lain liat."dia ngajak gue kedalem, tangannya menarik tangan gue, tangannya dingin? Tapi mau ngapain dia bawa gue kekelas, jangan-jangan?

"Ichi, sebenernya gue-"

Pokoknya dia nembak gue gitu, gue yang emang suka ama dia tanpa pikir panjang langsung aja nerima dan mendeklarasikan suka gue juga. Gue gak percaya ama yang terjadi, tiba-tiba aja dia majuin wajahnya kedeket wajah gue, gue yang kaget nutup mata, biar lebih menghayati, gue juga makin majuin wajah, dan napas gue menderu banget, deg-degan. Hingga akhirnya ada yang ganjal, Rukia gak napas apa ya?

Pas gue buka mata, amsyong dah. Gue-gue bukan lagi ngelihat muka cantik Rukia yang lagi mau nyosor, tapi sosok pucat dengan rambut awut-awutan dan dasteran putih, matanya emang nutup, tapi kemudian terbuka dan langsung menyeringai seram, dan tertawa ngikik. Gue mundur kebelakang dan dia makin deket, dengan suara kikikannya. Dia terbang-terbang mendekat dan gue langsung lari naik meja dan loncatin meja satu-satu buat ngehindarin tuh kunti. Tapi dasar makhluk astral, bisa aja nyegat gue. Lumayan lama gue uber-uberan ama dia didalem kelas, udeh kayak pelem india. Gue njerit minta tolong, tapi gak ada yang datang satupun, gak si Gin, Renji maupun Stark.

Akhirnya, gue ngos-ngosan, dan suara tuh kunti makin ngikik, merasa gue udah terpojok, tapi memanfaatkan kondisi saat dia lengah, gue langsung lari dan dobrak pintu yang kebetulan gak jauh. Gue bisa lari dari dalem kelas, tapi sayangnya gue malah jatuh. Gue ngerasa tubuh dingin, gue dipeluk dari belakang ama tuh kunti, anjrit dah

"Aku suka kamu."suaranya membisikiku, gue berontak dan bisa lepas, gue lari sekuat tenaga dan dia tetep nguber. Gue lari naikin tangga dan dia terbang tepat dibelakang gue, gue kabur ketoilet dan gue tutup pintu. Tapi ternyata sia-sia, emang dasar makhluk astina, tiba-tiba dia tersenyum manis "Hai sayang."gitu katanya dan gue njerit lagi, buka pintu dan kabur, begitu gue sampai belokan ke ruang guru, ternyata gue juga "Mau kemana sayang?"ketemu ama tuh kunti, gue takut, takut banget. Kemana Gin, Renji dan Stark. Kok pada gak ada? Perasaan jengkel dan takut bercampur, kemana pun gue lari dia pasti ada, gue ampe banjir keringat. Hingga akhirnya gue udah gak kuat banget, gue jatuh terduduk dilapangan basket. Gue ngerasa udah pasrah.

Dan tiba-tiba, sosok yang gak gue harapin muncul, meski akhirnya gue bersyukur. Tiba-tiba, tangan gue ada yang megang dan disamping gue ada Sena dan Stark, mereka megangin tangan gue, dan sekeliling gue ada Gin, Renji dan Rukia, wajah mereka cemas. Dan didepan gue, ada kakak gue terkampret. "Jangan ganggu adikku, sialan. Dia manusia, bukan bangsa kalian."

Gue gak ngerti apa yang terjadi, yang pasti si Hichigo kayak berdebat dengan kunti itu, dan akhirnya Hichigo baca doa. Dan yang gue tahu, tuh kunti udah ngilang dan wajah Hichigo yang ngelihat gue, gue sadar banget waktu itu, itu pertama kalinya gue lihat kakak sialan gue ngelihatin wajah cemas.

"Kan gue udah bilang, jangan sampai ada yang sendirian. Kalian ini gimana? Kan itu syarat dari gue buat lu pada kalo mau ngerjain nih gawean."Hichigo berkata dengan nada marah, namun dingin

"Maaf Hichigo, kita lupa dengan apa yang lu bilang tadi dan Ichigo juga main ngilang gitu aja, gak ngomong gak apa."kata Gin meminta maaf

Ternyata Hichigo dah ngasih tahu ama semuanya, kalau sebenernya ada satu penghuni lain sekolah yang lagi mejeng disana. Dan Hichigo ngasih syarat kalau kita pada mau ngerjain nih gawean sampai selesai malam ini juga, kita gak boleh sampai kepisah, kalau mau kemana-mana seenggaknya harus berdua. Dan lagi katanya tuh kunti emang suka nyulik cowok gitu, apalagi yang dia sukain. Syukurlah gue gak jadi diculik, kalau beneran berabe gue, mungkin tinggal nama disini. Dan ada kabar buruknya, ternyata malam itu juga, selain gue apes ampe dijadiin incaran kunti, Rukia nembak Hichigo, ternyata Rukia suka ama kakak sialan gue.

Sekian dahulu !

Ini adalah cerita dari author sendiri, sahabat, keluarga dan orang-orang disekitar author. Bila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan cerita, author mohon maaf karena pasti, sesuatu semacam penampakan dan pernah ngelihat atau ngalamin kejadian-kejadian horor nan mistik kayak gini tuh, gak cuman pernah dialamin ama satu orang saja. Ja, sampai berjumpa lagi.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bleach = Tite Kubo**

**Story = Emporio Tsuki**

**Rate = T**

**Genre = Hororran**

Cerita misteri kali ini, saya khususkan untuk cerita tentang barang bekas. Barang bekas ya barang bekas, barang second lah. Berhati-hatilah bila membeli barang bekas, perlu untuk menelusuri siapa pemilik sebelumnya, takutnya, ada hal yang aneh-aneh dengan barang tersebut. Cerita-cerita ini diambil dari cerita keluarga, saudara, teman dan orang-orang sekitar author.

**Stark Coyote**

Aku ini pada dasarnya orang yang pemalas, yah aku nyadar dirilah. Banyak temanku yang bilang begitu, aku ini seorang PEMALAS. Nah karena dasar sifatku ini, aku jadi malas untuk melakukan apapun, termasuk dalam membeli suatu barang.

"Stark, lu jadi ngikut kan? Katanya mau lihat handphone baru?"tanya Hichigo yang nongol gitu aja sambil menendang pintu kamarku

Aku diam, menatapnya malas dan menutup wajahku dengan bantal "Males ah, gue beli online wae. Lagian gue pengen hp klasik gitu, yah hp jaman gue SMP lah minimal."

"HP jaman jebot lu cari, gak ada yang jual. Udah ngikut aja."paksa Hichigo

"Bilang aja, lu perlu tebengan kampret. Sana lu, gangguin orang molor."usirku dan Hichigo melanglang keluar, sambil membanting pintu kamar, woy tuh pintu bisa rusak, gue dimarahin ama bapak kost yang mirip Piter Parker lagi entar

Malamnya, sekitar jam delapan, tuh bocah-bocah sudah pada berisik, pasti udah pada mau berangkat kebawah, menuju mall gitulah, tempat rame. Gue benci tempat rame, alasan gue beli HP baru, soalnya gue pengen punya HP mirip Hp kenangan gue dulu. Akhirnya gue browsing internet, buka , juga Toko Halus. Nyari-nyari dan terus mencari, akhirnya di bernyiaga gue dapet HP yang gue cari, Nukie 6630, Hp gue waktu SMA, Hp penuh kenangan gue dengan pembokat gue. Kondisi masih ok, katanya, harga bersahabat buat Hp second. Ok gue deel dan dia bilang besok bakalan mulai dikirim, sip lah.

"Mas Stark, minta kopiko dong."suara cewek nih, suara cewek satu-satunya dikostan pastinya, gue keluar kamar dan "Nih, lu gak ngikut Hichigo, tumben."pastinya si piaraan cenayang kampret itu, setan cewek bermuka rata "Kagak mas, males ah, ketempat rame, gak romantis dan lagi anak-anak sekost yang ngikut, meningan diem dikamar akang Hichigo wae. Mari mas."dia ngeloyor pergi

"Mbak, pesen satu ya, gue ngantuk nih, mau ngerjain tugas."dan dia mengacungkan jempol tangannya sambil berkata "Rebes". Heran gue, tuh setan tempelan bisa jadi piaraan si Hichigo gitu, tapi gak masalah sih, yang penting dia bisa berguna untuk nusa dan kami warga kostan.

Besok telah datang, gue yang baru pulang dari kampus dikejutkan ama si Toushiro kontet yang sembunyi dibalik gang kamar, gue hampir latah, tapi untung bisa ditahan. "Stark, nih paket buatlu, gue yang terima soalnya tadi yang lain belum datang."gue lihat-lihat tuh paket, wew setelah gue buka asyik nih, Hp pesenan sudah datang. Secepat kilat gue masuk kamar dan mulai merobek bungkusannya, dan wew alus men, masih bagus dan kinclong. Dan gue nyalain, asyik bagus bener. Eh ada hadiahnya toh, lumayan memcard, meski cuman 256 mb-an doang, lumayan lah. Bar isya, gue mulai utak atik, gue pasang memcard dan buka galeri, dedpunk, ternyata masih ada isinya.

Gue lihat-lihat galeri gambarnya, apa yang punya cewek ya, soalnya banyak banget foto cewek itu, lumayan cantik, gumam gue saat kecil, tanpa sadar gue senyum gak jelas. Astajim, sadar Stark, Lylinette mau lu kemanain.

"Stark, gue ngopi bo-"Ikkaku masuk kamar gue tanpa permisi dengan kata-kata yang belum selesai "kep."wajahnya terlihat horor

"Kenapa lu?"tanya gue heran "Ambil aja dilepi gue, tapi lagi dibawa Grimjow."

"Oh ok deh, siap."dengan buru-buru tanpa menutup pintu Ikkaku ngibrit

Cewek ini cantik, hm ada videonya, anjrit seriusan, dia cuman pake bh ama cd doang, waduh dia goyang-goyang, striptise nih. Tanpa sadar, gue sudah mulai tegang, yang bawah loh. Setelah selesai gue lihat yang memang cuman pendek, gue keluar kamar soalnya laper juga.

"Rou, masak apaan lu?"tanya gue waktu melihat Toushiro didepan kompor

"Oh Stark, gue la-"sama seperti Ikkaku, wajah si kontet tiba-tiba horor "gak lagi ngapa-ngapain."tiba-tiba saja dia matiin kompor dan ngibrit masuk kedalam kamarnya

Sudah malam nih, jam menunjukkan angka dua belas, sudah lima orang dari teman kostku yang tiba-tiba ngibrit masuk kamar begitu gue tanya, gue gak ngerti kenapa. Ah bodo, gue gak pikirin. Masuk kamar dan siap ngerjain tugas, gue lagi ngerjain tugas dan tiba-tiba ada sebuah panggilan masuk ke Hp baru gue, gue lihat, wew private, sopo ya. Gue angkat "Halo."gak ada jawaban, gue panggil lagi halo, halo, halo bandung lagi hujan, kalo gak hujan gak bakalan tumbuh kembang, gue ngelantur, disambungan sana, cuman ada suara ngeresek gitu aja, kayak suara tv yang cuman gambar semut doang. Iseng nih bocah, gue matiin.

Panggilan yang sama terus terjadi, sekitar setengah jam ada sampai sepuluh kali begitu terus, kesel akhirnya gue matiin, dan mulai fokus ngerjain tugas lagi. Waktu asik ngerjain tugas, tiba-tiba ada getaran masuk dan suara seperti pesan masuk 'Mas kenalan dong.'nomer yang gak gue kenal masuk, sapa nih cewek? Tumben ada cewek mau kenalan ama gue. Gak gue hirauin, dan sms kedua masuk, sama gak gue hirauin, hingga terus-terusan dan menurut gue ganggu banget, akhirnya gue matiin lagi tuh Hp. Lima menit berlalu, gue langsung teringat sesuatu, tunggu, nih hp bukannya udah gue matiin ya sebelumnya, dan kok bisa nyala sendiri, dan satu hal lagi yang gue inget, gue kan belum beli simcard baru. JLEGER, petir imaginer terdengar dikepala gue dan tiba-tiba, panggilan masuk dari Hp baru gue, private, sama seperti sebelumnya. Gue meneguk ludah, dan tiba-tiba bulu kuduk gue berdiri, beranikan diri dan gue angkat, "Halo."

"Mas, kenalan yuk."suara cewek yang begitu berat dan dingin, kayaknya gue pernah denger suara cewek ini. Lampu kamar mati sejenak dan saat nyala, Astajim didekat tembok kamar gue, gue lihat sesosok wanita berpakaian seragam bocah SMA. Seragamnya lusuh, kotor dan cewek itu. Gue pernah lihat cewek itu, ah dia kan, yang punya Hp ini sebelumya. Senyuman dingin ditampakkan darinya, gue ngeri lihatnya, wajahnya pucat pasi, rambutnya awut-awutan, ditangannya yang terangkat pada telinganya, ada sebuah Hp yang sama denganku. Dari wajahnya, mengucur banyak darah dan sebuah pisau menancap diperutnya, juga banyak cabikan-cabikan diperutnya, mual gue njerit keras. Gue beranikan diri kabur dari dalam kamar, dan menuju kamar Toushiro. Gue gedor-gedor kamarnya "Rou, Rou gue nebeng bobo ditempat lu dong."gedor gue panik

"Apa sih lu, lu mau nebeng. Mas-"kata-kata Toushiro tidak pernah terucap, yang selanjutnya dia langsung membanting pintu kamarnya dan gue dikejutkan dengan suara ketawa cewek. Gue lihat, dia ada didekat kompor gas sambil ketawa. Gue langsung kekamar Grimjow dan menggedornya "Apa?"tanya dia dengan wajah kusut "Gue nebeng ya malam ini."pinta gue, wajahnya yang ngantuk terbelalak kemudia "OGAH!"ucapnya keras sambil membanting pintu

Gue gak tahu lagi, pasalnya yang ada dikost sekarang cuman ada gue, sikontet dan kucing garong. Cewek itu mulai mendekati gue, gue njerit gak tahan, tangannya melambai dan tiba-tiba, dia sudah ada didepan gue. Wajahnya yang horor menyeringai dan ya ampun, dia mencabut pisau diperutnya dan menusuk-nusukkan beberapa kali lagi keperutnya, darahnya bermuncratan kemana-mana, sampai kemuka gue. Gue lari ke wc dan mengunci diri, tiba-tiba terasa getaran dikantung gue, gue lihat dan ambil dan ternyata, Hp itu ada ditangan gue sekarang, getarannya terasa dan di displaynya, gue lihat wajah cewek itu, dengan darah yang mengotori wajah cantiknya. Gue lempar Hp itu kebak mandi dan warna air dibak tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah darah, gue ngeri melihatnya dan gue lihat atap kamar mandi, gue tambah ngeri dengan cewek itu menempel dengan usus kemana-mana, gue muntah dikit disitu sebelum akhirnya keluar kamar mandi.

Pas gue berlari dari kamar mandi, melewati koridor dan akan menuju kedepan buat kabur, gue terjatuh dan waktu mau bangkit, DAR cewek itu sudah menindih gue, gue gak bisa bangkit, darahnya yang mengucur dari wajahnya menetes pada wajah gue, dan darah diperutnya juga menempel pada pakaian gue. Wajahnya yang dingin semakin dekat kewajah gue dan dari situ gue gak tahu apa lagi yang dia lakuin, kesadaran gue dah hilang.

Begitu pagi hari gue terbangun dan gue lihat semua temen kost gue sedang berada disekeliling gue, mereka sedang mengaji. "Dah sadar lu?"tanya Toushiro, wah tumben nih anak pake kopiah, kayak anak SD yang lagi pesantren kilat.

"Rou, gue kenapa?"tanya gue

"Lu gue temuin tiduran dilapangan tengah deket parkiran, gue kira lu udah sedeng gara-gara gak kuat tekanan sebagai lolicon, ternyata lu lagi indehoi ama setan. Edan."Hichigo menyambar begitu saja dan memberiku segelas air putih "Hichigo gue."ucap gue saat keinget waktu tadi malam

"Iya-iya gue ngerti, Toushiro Ikkaku dan Grimjow udah bilang juga. Shiro dan Grimmy gak mau biarin lu masuk soalnya tuh setan cewek menatap mereka garang, jadi jangan salahin mereka. Dan lagi mana tuh Hp sumber masalah."pinta Hichigo, gue mengingat-ngingat dimana terakhir tuh Hp gue pegang, kamar mandi kalau gak salah, tapi saat gue raba kantung celana, gue ngerasa ada benda mirip Hp itu, ya udah gue ambil dan ternyata memang, gue pun ngasihin Hichigo "Gue sita nih Hp, eh lolicon, gak masalah kan nih Hp gue sita?"gue ngangguk ngiyain aja, dan Hichigo pergi dari kamar, gak tahu kemana karena selanjutnya yang gue tahu dia pake keluar kost diikuti si muka rata

Malam harinya, gue denger dari Hichigo, tuh Hp dah dibuang dan tuh cewek udah gak bakalan gangguin gue lagi. Dan dari itu gue belajar, buat kagak beli Hp second sembarangan, cari tahu pemiliknya kalau perlu, gue gak mau ngalamin hal kayak gini lagi, ngeri.

**Grimjow Jagerjaque aka Grimmy**

Hampir sama dengan si lolicon, gue juga pernah ngalamin hal yang berhubungan dengan barang bekas alias barang second. Bedanya kalo dia Hp, gue motor. Gue orang yang lumayan suka dengan yang namanya kebut-kebutan, gue juga kadang suka ikutan balapan liar, dan orang-orang kayak gue biasanya disebut pembalap jalanan. Hobi ini membuat gue juga hobi ngutak-atik motor, mulai dari ganti-ganti partnya, dari yang paling murah ampe yang paling mahal. Nah cerita diawali dari keinginan gue buat beli motor lagi, motor Tinja R gue lagi gue sayang-sayang, pasalnya nih motor pemberian bokap dan nyokap pas ultah gue dan sekaligus gue masuk kuliah, jadi gue sayang banget ama nih motor, gue sering balap ama nih motor, cuman pas waktu itu gue pernah jatuh ama nih motor, kerusakan gak terlalu berarti sih, cuman tangan kanan gue patah dan kepala gue minceng dikit, tapi gue ngerasa remuk hati melihat motor gue yang cuman kegores bodinya. Dari situ gue langsung mutusin buat beli motor baru hasil duit sendiri (hasil balapan juga sih), biar kalo balapan gue pake tuh motor.

Sama kayak si lolicon, gue juga nyari motor di internet, dan setelah gue nemuin sebuah motor bekas, tapi kondisi masih ok dan siap tempur, gue langsung tertarik, biar gue modif setelah ditangan gue, bakal gue jadiin tuh motor mesin tercepat disini. Akhirnya gue deal ama tuh tukang dagang, dan besoknya tuh motor siap dikirim.

"Grimmy, gue denger lu beli motor baru?"tanya Hichigo, dan gue cuman nganggukinnya malam itu, dia cuman HEEEH doang dan ngibrit masuk kekamar, kemudian keluar lagi "Ati-ati aja Grimmy."gue gak ngacuhin, mungkin itu peringatan dari dia, tapi gue sih semilir angin lewat doang

Besoknya, sebuah paketan berisi motor sudah datang kekost gue, wah memang masih ok nih barang. Ngejreng banget lagi warnanya, gue demen nih, tinggal bikin nih motor mirip Jaguar lewat, mantep sudah. Gue gak ada firasat apapun tuh saat make motor ini pertama kali, setelah gue cuci dan gue cek-cek kondisi lainnya, gue yakin nih motor ok punya, akhirnya test pertama gue pake buat beli makan. Mungkin firasat gak enak itu adalah, saat malam datang, waktu gue bawa nih motor buat kekampus bentara, soalnya ada temen yang nungguin buat nagih hutang, gue yang nagih loh bukan gue yang gue melintasi jalur peternakan, tiba-tiba nih motor modar. Bensin gak mungkin, soalnya baru gue isi, yang lain juga kayaknya gak ada masalah. Gue nyoba stater kagak nyala, yo wis tak engkel, dan ok nyala. Cuman semenjak dari situ, nih motor kok bawaannya jadi berat ya. Nih motor juga gak mau ngebut lagi, kayak beban gue dinih motor nambah berkali lipat.

"Yo Ichigo, udah liat motor baru gue belum nih."gue sengaja pamer pada Ichigo saat nyampe diparkiran kost, Ichigo yang lagi benerin posisi motor gak langsung ngelihat gue cuman "Beloman, gue aja baru balik, emang lu beli motor baru?"

"Iya, nih motor gue, bagus tahu."gue makin pamer, dan dia akhirnya ngehadap gue, matanya berkedip beberapa kali "Kenapa lu? Kelilipan?"ngelihat dia yang kemudian gosok-gosok matanya, mukanya langsung horor dan ngibrit masuk kekost

Gue pun cuman mengedikkan bahu dan masuk kekost juga. Waktu gue masuk kamar, gue denger suara gaduh dari arah parkiran motor, tuh suara kayak suara alarm motor gue. Gue tadi sudah pasang alarm cek kesana dan bener aja, alarmnya nyala. Cih kenapa sih. Nih kejadian ampe keulang tiga kali, dan dari situ gue lepasin dan off-in tuh alarm, berisik, dan gue juga dilabrak Ikkaku tadi gara-gara berisik. Hari pertama itu diakhiri dengan teriakan Toushiro saat masuk kost dan menggedor kamar Ichigo, dari yang gue denger "Go, Go, di parkiran ono pocong, duduk diatas motor."dan anehnya, selama hampir tiga kali, tuh motor idup sendiri, ampe kedengeran kayak digeber-geber gasnya

Besoknya gue ngampus pake tuh motor, nah masalah lagi -tiba tuh motor alarmnya (udah gue nyalain lagi) nyala-nyala sendiri lagi, ampe lima kali gue balik keparkiran dipanggil ma satpam. Ampe akhirnya gue matiin lagi tuh alarm dan gue off-in, waktu balik kuliah (setingnya agak magriban) gue ada temen juga, cewek namanya Nozomi Kujo. Dia sebelas duabelas sejenis ama si Dukun kampret Hichigo, waktu itu dia ngelihatin gue terus diparkiran gue kan jadi geer, pasalnya nih cewek dingin dan kayak gak pernah tertarik ama cowok, jadi cowok yang mungkin jadi perhatiannya, gue langsung geer. "Napa lu Kujo? Terpana ama kegantengan gue?"tanya gue sambil nyindir sih

Dia cuman diem "Enggak, hati-hati aja ya. Yang punya galak loh."dia pun ngeloyor gitu aja, apa maksudnya ya gue gak tahu, tapi dari situ gue mulai ngerasain firasat gak enak, bulu kuduk gue langsung pada berdiri. Gue gak tahu, pas gue stater nih motor gak nyala-nyala juga, gue engkel, sama juga. Akhirnya gue cek dan (parkirannya udah sepi, tinggal gue) ya ampun, apa ini, waktu gue jongkok buat ngecek mesin dan yang lainnya, gue lihat didepan gue, ngelayang sesosok kain putih. Dari bawah aja gue tahu, nih kain lusuh banget dan lagi ngelayang, gue beraniin liat atasnya dan Damput, beneran pocong. Wajahnya yang rusak dan menghitam karena gosong, tatapannya yang kosong, rongga matanya bolong, gue keringet dingin disitu dan tangan gue gemetaran, gak tangan aja, seluruh tubuh juga gitu. Tangan gue megang setang motor, walau gue ngerti dia gak punya mata, tapi gue ngerasa diliatin dengan tatapan marahnya, gue dorong motor gue dan setelah agak jauhan gue naik dan langsung stater dan nyala, langsung ngibrit lah.

Selamet-selamet, itu awalnya doang, gue kira tuh pocong penunggu parkiran ternyata gue salah. Gue geber motor gue ngebut dan pas lampu merah, gue berenti dan nafas gue setengah-setengah. Sebuah motor berenti disamping gue, pas gue nengok, astajim damput. Pocong tadi ada disamping gue, terlebih lagi, tuh pocong naikin sebuah motor, dan motornya gak mungkin, sama kayak yang gue naikin, mulai dari plat, warna, dan lainnya yang emang gue sengaja dah ubah biar beda dari yang lain. Pocong itu, menoleh pada gue marah lagi sepertinya, gue keringetan dingin, begitu lampu hijau langsung gue tancap gas.

Gue ngebut banget dan untung, jalanan belum rame atau emang kagak rame. Gue geber terus nih motor, dan seolah gak mau kalah, pocong itu juga sama dia bawa motor ngebut banget, gue salip-salipan ama tuh pocong, sekarang yang gue bingungin tuh motor kok bisa jalan, tangan tuh pocong aja kagak megang stang. Dan selain itu, ketakutan gue jadi rada hilang berubah jadi nafsu buat menang.

120-140-160 terus gue tambah kecepatan dan dia juga sama, gue mulai kesel juga, gue tatap dia garang. Nafsu terus mengebut, hingga akhirnya tuh pocong mulai melambat dan hilang. Bagus gue menang dan gue ketawa keras, tanpa sadar beberapa meter lagi ada belokan tajam dan gue langsung ngerem tapi, gak bakalan sempet, kaki gue dan gue geseken ke aspal buat menambah efek rem, motor gue banting kiri dan JDAAR suaranya begitu keras, geu terpelanting dan BRUAAAK, gue gak inget, yang gue tahu tuh pocong sudah menyeringai ngelihat gue yang mulai gak sadarin diri.

Yang gue lihat selanjutnya adalah, ruangan serba putih. Oh gue udah disurga ya, prestasi hebat Grimmy, setelah mati kamu dikirim ke surga untuk selanjutnya bahagia. Gue tersenyum lemah, bangga akan prestasi ini

"Begitu sadar senyum-senyum lu, otak lu gak bermasalah kan?"suara ini, Hichigo, apa dia juga ikut gue kesurga. Eh apaan nih bau obat, dan alat inpusan dan "Gue dimana, Hichigo?"

"Rumah sakit, kampret lu pake gak bangun selama tiga hari segala. Hari ini giliran gue yang jagain lu, yang lain pada istirahat."dia langung ngoceh, oh gue masih didunia toh "Hichi, gue kenapa?"tanya gue lemah dan gemulai

"Lu kecelakaan dijalan Komnas, yang ada tikungan tajamnya, tubuhlu ngebentur tembok, keras banget ampe tuh tembok retak. Sedangkan lu, patah tulang leher, kaki kanan patah dan otak lu mesti diganti gara-gara benturan keras."

"Hah seriusan lu, otak gue?"gue shock banget

"Iye, mesti diganti ama punyanya patrick star."Hichigo nyengir, kampret gue dikibulin, gue kira beneran "Dan motor gue gimana?"gue baru inget

Mata Hichigo langsung memicing "Gue udah pernah bilang kan, hati-hati kalo beli barang bekas. Motor lu tuh ada yang nungguin, tuh motor yang nungguin pocong pemilik sebelumnya. Hobinya kayak lu balapan dan dia mati ngenas waktu balapan pake tuh motor. Untung lu kagak modar, soalnya ada bokin gue yang nolongin lu."jelas Hichigo "Tuh pocong kagak puas kalo lu gak ikut modar, kemaren malem dia nampakin diri dan untungnya si Toushiro dan Ichigo langsung nyelametin lu dengan baca doa. Soal motor lu, gue mau tanya, lu masih mau pake tuh motor apa mau lu jual lagi, tuh motor anehnya kagak lecet sedikitpun."

Gila, gak lecet sedikitpun, dan seinget gue, kecepatan gue sangat tinggi saat itu. "Jual aja deh, gue gak mau ketemu lagi ma tuh pocong. Lu tolong jualin dong."Hichigo cuman nyengir dan "50% ane ya."gue cuman menghela napas dan ngangguk. Gue kapok juga,sama dengan si lolicon, beli barang second yang gak kita ketahui awalnya, benar-benar membawa bahaya. Untung gue masih bisa hidup, coba kalo gue kebawa tuh pocong, satu lagi yang gue penasaranin, emang bokin si Hichigo siapa?

**Selesai lah, part B selanjutnya nanti. Makasih banget buat yang sudi udah ngasih review. Emporio undur diri, selamat siang/malam/pagi/sore/subuh.**


	10. Chapter 10

**BLEACH TITE KUBO**

**RATE T**

**GENRE HOROR KEMUNGKINANNYA**

**MAIN CHARA, CHAPTER INI TOUSHIRO DAN ICHIO**

Tahun baru, ah ya tahun baru ya. Berhubung tahun baru, kali ini Emporio ngehususin cerita-ceritanya saat tahun baruan. Cerita-cerita ini diambil dari pengalaman saudara, keluarga, teman, temannya teman, saudaranya dari temannya teman Emporio, dan dari Emporio itu sendiri.

Toushiro Hitsugaya

Nih malam berhubung hujan, tadinya kita pada mau keluar, sekostan mau kebawah ke alun-alun buat ngerayain tahun baruan. Tapi berhubung hujan lebat dor dar gelap, kayaknya si Enel lagi marah-marah. Jadinya kita pada diam dikostan, nontonin orang-orang niup terompet ditv.

"Rou giliran lu nih, mau cerita apaan? Katalu, lu pernah punya cerita ketemuan waktu tahun baru?"

Oh ya benar. Ok Ceritanya sekitaran dua tahun lalu, waktu gue masih semester pertama-an. Sebelum gue gabung ama lu pade dikostan gini, dikostan yang dulu, gue gak pernah, eh bukan gak pernah sih, cuman jarang aja buat ngobrol-ngobrol gitu ama yang dikostan. Waktu itu malam menjelang tahun baru, sekitar jam sembilanan, gue lagi ngetem dikamar sambil utak atik laptop.

TOK-TOK-TOK, suara pintu diketuk, gue pun beranjak dan gue lihat teman satu kostan gue "Hisagi? Ada paan?"

"Kagak, lu mau ikut gak, malam ini rencananya kita mau kebawah buat lihat kembang api?"

Gue pun mikir sejenak "Gak deh, gue males."tolak gue dengan muka datar. Dan Hisagipun pergi ninggalin gue. Gue tutup lagi kamar gue, tapi tiba-tiba perasaan gue kok gak enak gitu. Angin dingin sedikit menerpa tengkukku, bulu kuduk rada bangkit. Gue buru-buru ngadep laptop.

Satu jam setelahnya, gue kebelet ke wc, pengen bongkar muatan nih. Udah gak kuat, gue pun keluar kamar dan mengunci kamar, gue trauma gak ngunci kamar,gara-gara hp gue raib dari kamar padahal cuman ditinggal bentaran ke kamar mandi. Kamar mandi ada diujung lorong dibelakang, sedang kamar gue ada di nomer dua dari depan. Nih anak-anak rada sinting juga, lampunya kok cuman dinyalain satu doing. Gak ada rasa aneh-aneh, gue pun jalan menuju kamar mandi. Pas ditengah, deket tangga, tiba-tiba gue kayak lihat sekelebat bayangan dari tangga, melesat cepat kebawah. Seketika mata gue menatap tak percaya, apa tuh tadi. Bergidik gue langsung ngibrit buru-buru kekamar mandi.

Nah saat lagi asik-asiknya bongkar muatan, tiba-tiba ada yang ngetokin pintu kamar mandi yang gue pake. Tiga kali ketukan, dan gue sahutin "Siapa? Ada gue nih."gue ngerasa sedikit terganggu karena lagi bongkar muatan diganggu. Saat aku mengejan tiba-tiba saja, kran kamar mandi disamping bilikku menyala, Dan sekonyong-konyong datang lah sebuah pemikiran, gue baru ingat bahwa, semua kan pada kebawah buat tahun baruan? Dan lagi tadi, gak ada langkah kaki sedikitpun, gak ada suaranya. Lalu apa dong?

CLAK-CLAK-CLAK, seperti suara air terjatuh dari atas, pelan-pelan kudongakkan kepala dan "HUUUUUEEEEEEE."gue menjerit keras sejadi-jadinya, diatas sana, di deket atap, dibalik dinding bilik kamar mandi sebelah, mengintip sesosok wanita dengan rambut acak-acakan dengan mata melotot merah, wajahnya hancur kebiru-biruan dan seperti air liur menetes membasahi keningku. Tak pikir panjang, aku langsung kabur keluar kamar mandi, urusan belum disiram tuh muatan gue, nanti saja, yang penting gue mau ngabur. Celanapun belum gue pasangkan, pokoknya bawahan gue toples deh. Dengan terburu, aku merogoh kunci kamar dan segera masuk, napasku ngos-ngosan.

Jantungku terus berdegup kencang, tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara sangat lirih "Toushiro-kun, main yyuukk."kusooo, tuh setan jadi ngincer gue, kok gue baru tahu ada perempuan dikostan gue, udah nyaris enam bulan ngekost, baru kali ini lihat ada tuh setan. Seketika gue ambil kunci motor gue, dan sekali hentakan gue buka pintu dan langsung kunci, dikoridor nampak tidak ada kehadirannya. Bagus gue mau ngabur, nyesel juga gak nerima ajakan Hisagi.

Selang setengah jam akhirnya gue diluar juga, mendung kelihatannya. Jam sekarang sekitar setengah sebelas lebih, gue sedang dalam perjalanan kebawah, daerah atas jadi kelihatan sepi banget. Apa semua penduduk atas pada kebawah ya. Ngeri banget dah, sekilas kayak kota yang ditinggalkan.

Buset dah, macet gini? Yang bener, alun-alunnya disana, masih agak jauhan, tapi macetnya dari lampu merah pertama gini. Ngeri ah, gue bisa pegel sebelum nyampe alun-alun, meningan puter arah. Karena rame, dan gue juga nyadar diri, pada dasarnya gue rada benci dengan kerumunan orang. Maka gue memisahkan diri, mencari spot buat nonton kembang api tapi ditempat yang sepi, gak rame gitu. Hampir setengah jam gue cari, motor udah gue parkirin disudut deket ATM. Ok, akhirnya ketemu, walau agak dipojokan, tapi gak apalah.

Detik-detik menjelang tahun baru, gue cuman cengo doang, gak tahu mesti ngapain. Akhirnya gue iseng-iseng potret sana sini, nah gue lagi asik foto-foto sekitar, pohon gede, rumput basah dan lainnya. Mumpung sepi, tiba-tiba, sifat kenarsisan gue kumat, akhirnya gue menjepret diri sendiri dengan tampang cakep gue. Dan kalian pasti tahu apa lanjutannya, hasil potretan itu memperlihatkan, tidak hanya aku saja, tapi juga ada sesosok kain kafan, diiket kepalanya, dengan wajah gosong dan rongga mata bolong, kafan lusuh dan melayang-layang. Sontak gue melotot ngelihatnya, kaget jelas lah, tegang pastinya, takut sudah pasti. Pelan-pelan gue nengok belakang dan … wew gak ada.

"Wedew, apaan nih difoto. Dia tepat banget dibelakang gue, tapi kok kagak ada?"gumam gue penasaran sekaligus merinding nahan air kencing. Dan tiba-tiba, ada seperti yang meniup tengkuk gue, dingin rasanya. Dan lagi, ini bau, bau bangkai yang menusuk. Saat gue sekonyong-konyong melihat keatas, owalah Mami ku yang cantik, gue lihat sesosok guling diatas lagi melayang. Pandangannya memang gak kebawah namun gue takut benar. Sejenak gue terpaku menatap keajaiban diatas gue, sebuah guling bisa terbang. Ah ngelantur, tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, gue cabut, ngeri takutnya dia sadar.

Langsung gue ketempat rame, dan langsung ada waktu sampai kembang api dinyalain, sekitar sepuluh menitan. Asem apa salahku, rencana pengen dikostan doang gak kemana-mana, tapi didatangin ama cewek berliuran. Disini sekarang, didatengin pocong narsis numpang ngikut foto. Ya udah deh dari pada ketemu yang gak-gak lagi, meningan ditempat rame, meski memang gak enak, nyesek.

Skip acara kembang api, nah sekarang acara gituan udah selesai. Bagiannya balik, cuman gue masih ngeri, takutnya ketemu lagi ama tuh cewek ileran. Lagian jalanan macet gini, gak bakalan bisa gerak. Nyampe kostan bisa-bisa jam tiga pagi. Ah iya, mendingan muter jalan aja, gue mau ketempat kost temen gue deh, balik kekost gue malah ngeri. Akhirnya gue putusin jalan muter.

Jalan Alternatif pertama, asem dah, ternyata gak gue doang yang kepikiran kesini. Sama-sama macet. Yaudah muter ke jalan Alternatif kedua, asin dah, macet juga, kok bisa sih mereka kepikiran lagi kejalan ini. Yaudah kalo gini ke jalan Alternatif terakhir, manis banget, sepi bos, cuman dua tiga motor doang, gak macet. Asik nih, langsung gue geber motor tinja gue. Hehe berjalan pelan-pelan saja. Hingga akhirnya gue sadar, inilah pahitnya jalan ini ngelewatin semacam hutan dan tanjakan yang bisa dibilang angker, super angker malah. Hati gue langsung mencelos, los. Meneguk ludah gue sebentar, gue mencoba memberanikan diri, kalo muter balik lagi kejalan sana, macet doang yang didapat, tambah capek.

Motor gue pacu sedang, gak berani ngebut dan gak berani pelan juga. Ngebut taku sesuatu muncun tiba-tiba ditengah jalan, pelan takut sesuatu tiba-tiba helm, kayaknya keringat gue bercucuran deras, dan tiba-tiba saat begitu nyampai bisa diibaratkan gerbang masuk kawasan kayak hutan itu, tercium bau kembang tujuh rupa. Damput, nih kan tanda-tandanya mbak Kuntilanang. Dan kemungkinan besar ya, gue ngelihat dia dipinggir jalan deket sebuah pohon yang besar, wajahnya yang mengerikan dengan wajah pucat dan rambut acak-acakan, dasternya ok juga putih tapi kotor. Dan yang lebih parahnya dia natap gue, sejenak pandangan gue dan dia bertemu tapi gue langsung alihin dan geber motor lebih tiba-tiba saja, ngek motor gue jadi lebih berat lagi. Waduh modar dah, keringat makin banyak keluar. Dan saat gue lihat spion, oh Kami, rambutnya berkibar-kibar diterpa angina malam, dan wajahnya yang menyeramkan itu, yang pucat dan rusak itu, yang bau kembang tujuh rupa itu, diapun menatap spion, dan pandangan mata kami mulai bertemu lagi lewat kaca spion.

Oh God Enel, ada apa dengan gue, apa salah gue sehingga tiga kali dalam beberapa jam ini didatengin ama astral makhluk-makhluk ini. Motor gue yang biasa gue geber sampe seratus lebih sekarang cuman bisa sampe pada empat puluh doang.

"Mas keberatan gak nganterin aye ke depan."deg dah, dia ngomong ama gue. Tapi berhubung gue takut, gue biarin aja dia "Mas keberatan gak nganterin aye ke depan."dia mengulangi permintaannya, dengan suara yang lirih dan dingin, menakutkan dan lagi gue mengacuhkannya. Terus pertanyaan it uterus terulang hingga keluar kawasan hutan dan melewati tanjakan. Akhirnya gue sudah mulai melihat pemukiman lagi, huh save.

Itu yang gue kira awalnya, tapi akhirnya gue sadar kalo gue bukannya save malah game over. Kuntilanak yang gue kira sudah hilang ternyata ngikik dikoridor kostan gue, dan gue kaget jelas, dengan cepat gue masuk kamar. Suaranya masih terdengar jelas. Gue nutup telinga dan sekilas gue lihat jam weker diatas lemari baju, jam tiga kurang, buset dah, masih lama ke pagi.

"HUAAAAAAAAAA."teriak gue sekencang-kencangnya, saat tiba-tiba saja kuntilanak tersebut muncul didepan gue dengan mata melotot dan seringai menyeramkan, kaki gue reflek langsung gue bawa keluar dari kamar tapi begitu gue buka pintu dan "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII."kali ini, setan yang ngintipin gue dikamar mandi unjuk diri close up didepan gue. Mampus dah, darahnya merembes dari mulutnya, matanya natap gue nanar, perutnya mengeluarkan banyak darah, dan hoekkks belatung. Dan mat ague melirik kebelakang, gue dikepung dua arah, oleh kuntilanak dan cewek ileran, dan gue gak inget lagi, kesadaran gue dah hilang saat itu juga.

Begitu gue bangun, gue celingukan, ada dikamar toh. Pintu kamar tertutup, sekilas gue lirik, jam enam kurang lima menit, waduh sudah hampir tiga jam gue pingsan ya. Tapi akhirnya gue bernapas lega, pasalnya tuh setan-setan sudah gak ada, syukurlah.

"Mas sudah bangun."suara lirih cewek tepat disamping gue, begitu gue lihat kuntilanak yang tadi malam numpang ternyata masih ada, dan gak lama gue pingsan lagi melihat wajahnya yang menyeringai seram dan berdarah

"Selesai."ucap gue pada yang lainnya, yang lain melongo

"Hebat lu Shiro, dalam waktu hampir empat jam, lu bisa ketemu tiga astral makhluk tiga jenis. Jago lu, jangan-jangan lu kayak gue."komen Hichigo senyum-senyum

Aku menghela napas, apanya. Gue tersiksa tahu "tahu gak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"tanya gue pada mereka "Gue disuruh nganterin dia balik lagi ke tempat dia mangkal diawal. Harus tepat jam dua belas malam. Jadilah waktu itu, hampir seharian gue ditemenin ama tuh kuntilanak."

Ichigo Kurosaki

Ceritanya gini, ini tahun baruan gue waktu tahun 2008-an, waktu gue dan Hichigo kelas satu SMA. Ceritanya waktu itu, kita mau tahun baruan disekolah. Acara ini sebenarnya acara OSIS dan yang lainnya, terima kasih kepada aniki gue ini yang mengusulkan untuk membuat pesta tahun baruan di Sekolah. Acaranya sudah disusun meriah gitu, ada band, dance, acrobat, drama, nari striptis juga ada, bahkan BF tanpa sensor dan live langsung, didalam gudang sekolah.

Ok, sekiranya sekilas tentang suasana acara tahun baruan disekolah gue, nah yang mau gue ceritain adalah gue yang terus dikejar ama kuntilanak disana. Bukan-bukan penunggu sekolah, waktu itu juga, aniki cerita tuh setan dua tiba-tiba saja ada disana, mungkin kepancing karena suasana sekolah waktu itu ribut.

Seluruh setan disini, disekolah, katanya sudah diperingati oleh Hichigo, kalo mereka berani ganggu gue sih katanya dia, tuh setan-setan bakalan dilibas habis, itu yang dia katain sih. Nah nih kuntilanak satu, yang baru yang dari luar, bukan penghuni sekolah tiba-tiba saja gangguin gue. Seperti biasa, entah kenapa gue kalo tiap disekolah, kena apes digangguin setan tuh kalo pas ditoilet terus awalnya. Nah ini pun sama, lagi enak-enaknya buang oli, tiba-tiba ada yang ngetok pintu bilik wc yang gue pake. "Ada orangnya, gak liat apa ada tanda lagi dipake didepan pintunya."ucap gue terganggu karena diganggu acara seni alami ini,namun ternyata suara ketukan itu semakin kencang, akhirnya gue kesal dan ngebuka pintu dengan keras sambil marah, namun "Wanjrit, gue diisengin lagi ya. Tapi kok tumben ngetoknya ampe keras gitu."samar gue mendengar suara cekikikan ngeriin, gue liat pojokan dan wew gue lihat tuh kuntilanak, sem dah menyeringai seram pada gue.

Gue mematung diam, Hichigo kampret katanya gak bakalan ada kunti yang bakalan gangguin gue lagi, tapi kok nyatanya. "HIHIHHIIIIHIHIHIIHIHIHIHIHI."damput suaranya memekakan telinga, secara cepat gue keluar dari wc dan berlari melewati koridor, kampret tahu gini gue gak bakalan ke kamar mandi yang rada jauh dari lapangan tempat panggung dan rame

"Kenapa lu Go?"tanya temen gue waktu gue nyampe deket panggung dengan terengah engah

"Kampret, gue ketemu ama kuntilanak, nyeremin banget."ngos-ngosan gue jawab

"Lah bukannya si Hichigo udah bilang tuh penghuni gak bakalan gangguin lu dan juga kita semua?"

"Nah itu dia, gue juga gak tahu. Si kampret aniki pasti bohong."ucap gue dengan suara kesal

Gue pun beranjak dari depan temen gue, gue mau cari aniki kampret itu, gue mau protes dan minta jaminan darinya, dia dulu pernah menjamin kalau gue sampe digangguin lagi, dia bakalan nemenin gue tidur merah kayaknya menjalar diwajah gue, uhh gue jadi inget dulu waktu masih kelas SD. "HAH?"gue kaget, perasaan gue tadi jalan cuman lurus doang dikoridor, kok tiba-tiba gue bisa ada dikebun belakang? Kok iso?

Angin dingin menerpa wajahku dan bau kembang tujuh rupa menyeruak masuk penciumanku. Asem jangan-jangan kuntilanak tadi lagi, gue celingukan kesana kemari, dan gue mau segera kabur dari kebun ini. Tapi suara itu akhirnya datang lagi, suara cekikikan dan dia terbang dibelakang gue, gue lari sekuat tenaga, dan dia terbang dengan mengejar kepada gue. "HIHIHI HIHIIHI, anak muda kemarilah, biarkan aku mencicipi tubuhmu."suaranya ngeri sekali, dia minta kehangatan gue? "OGAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"teriak gue kenceng, moga aja kedengeran sampe kerame-ramean disana

Mendengar jawaban gue, waktu gue ngelirik kebelakang. Dafuq, wajahnya marah dan nyeremin, taring muncul dari mulutnya. Wualah, gue baru pertama kali lihat kuntilanak pake taring, nih pasti istrinya Vlad Dracul. "ANIKIIIIIIII TOLONGIN GUEEEEEEEEE."teriak gue sekenceng-kencengnya takut banget

Gue jatuh, terpeleset sesuatu, dan gue melotot melihat apa yang membuat gue jatuh. Kampret kok bisa ada kotoran kerbau disini, batin gue teriak kuntilanak itu semakin mendekat dan semakin melebarkan mulutnya. Sial gak ada cara lain, jarak kami semakin dekat dan "KAMI-E."ucaoku dan saat saja nyaris leherku dia gigit, aku menggeser tubuhku kesamping menghindar, dan aku berhasil lolos, anjrit ajaib dia nembus masuk tanah. Gak sia-sia gue mantengin terus Luffy VS Lucci.

Gue pun berdiri kembali dan mulai berlari kembali, dan tiba-tiba dia keluar dari tanah sekitar tiga meter didepan gue. Mata gue melotot melihatnya, seakan mau keluar, dan dia semakin marah. Wajahnya semakin menyeramkan, matanya semakin memerah. Dan tiba-tiba gue merasa kaki gue melemas dan melemah, tak kuat untuk berdiri. Dan gue jatuh terduduk, dan tiba-tiba saja, leher gue sudah dicekik olehnya. Gah napas gue gak kuat, kukunya yang panjang menggores leherku, perih semakin sesak, jantungku semakin diremas, paru-paruku mengempis. Suaranya semakin keras cekikikan, gue sudah gak kuat lagi.

Kami-sama, kenapa jadi begini. Niat gue cuman mau senang-senang doang diakhir tahun ini, ditahun baruan ini, tapi kenapa jadi akhir hidupku. Sakit hati ini, gak bisa mantengin Neliel yang lagi mandi lagi, sedih hati ini, gak bisa ngintipin sosok bobonya Orihime, Rukia, abang Ichigo duluan ya, maaf aku gak sempat bilang kalau …..

"Oi, lu ngapain otouto gue?"suara yang samar-samar gue denger, gue tahu itu suara. Mata gue coba buka sedikit dan gue lihat rambut putih kotor itu. Tangan kuntilanak terlepas dari leherku dan aku jatuh terduduk

Yang gue tahu selanjutnya adalah gue sudah ada diUKS sekolah. Dan gue lihat Rukia, Orihime, Neliel, ah bidadari-bidadari gue mengelilingi gue. "Hichi, otouto lu dah bangun nih."dan brak suara pintu UKS terbuka lebar, wajah Hichigo rada ada luka goresan gitu. Dan tangannya dibalut perban

"Otouto, lu gak apa-apa? Bisa napas kan?"pertanyaan bodoh, gue jelas jelas perut gue kembang kempis gini, gue hanya senyum lemah "Otouto, lu harus bilang terimasih ama kuntilanak yang naksir lu itu. Dia ngasih tahu gue bahwa lu mau dicelakain ama kuntilanak entah dari mana."

Begitu ya, aku baru tahu. Mata gue menangkap sosok kuntilanak itu, dan gue kasih senyuman terimakasih. Dia mengangguk dan menghilang, mungkin itu pertama kalinya gue berterimakasih ama hantu. Setelah kejadian itu, selama satu minggu gue demam.

END.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bleach = Tite Kubo**

**Story = Emporio Tsuki**

**Rate = T**

**Genre = Hororran**

"Hichi, lu cerita lagi kek. Lagi bosen nih."Gin berucap dengan nada bosan

Malam ini kondisi kostan saat malam jumat sedang sejuk-sejuk dingin, maklum masih hujan deres ampe malam, dan aku satu kostan memutuskan untuk memasak dikost saja sekalian hemat duit juga. Seperti kebiasaan anak kost pada umumnya, menu keajaiban malam nasi goreng, dan ditambahi dengan ala ancur-ancuran. Dan sekarang, jam dinding diruang tengah menunjukkan jam setengah satu malam, brr makin sejuk nih.

"Cerita apaan?"tanyaku, meski sebenarnya bisa kutebak sih

"Cerita setan aja. Lu kan paling banyak cerita setannya daripada cerita ceweknya."sialan juga nih si Ikkaku, ngejek bisanya padahal cerita dia tentang cewek juga dikit banget, yang ada Yumichika doang yang terus dia ceritain

"Gue heran ama lu pade, kenapa demen banget ama cerita setan tapi begitu didatengin setan, ngibritnya gak ketulungan."

"Cerita ama ngalamin langsung tuh beda aniki. Mendingan lu cerita sekarang deh, mumpung kite belum pada tidur, sekalian main Poker Karambol."Ichigo, seriusan main poker karambol, tuh permainan musingin minta ampun

"Gue bingung nih mesti cerita darimana. Em ada usul?"

"Cerita dari lu masih bocah imut-imut aja."sahut Gin, err masih bocah ya

"Gin, percaya deh ama gue, aniki tuh dari masih bocah gak ada imut-imutnya, mukanya dah kayak mayat hidup dan lagi gak pernah senyum. Adek kembar gue mesti nangis tiap hari kalau dia yang jagain. Nenek tetangga jadi korban dia."Ichigo sompret gak usah ngungkit yang itu

"Emang dia ngapain?"tanya Ulquiora

"Bikin nenek tetangga mati kena serangan jantung gara-gara liat dia waktu mati lampu. Dikira setan yang mau ngambil nyawanya, eh taunya emang beneran kejadian."Ichigo kampret

"Wah emang malaikat maut nih bocah."Stark geleng-geleng diikuti kampret yang lainnya

"Oke, gue dah dapet ilham, cerita pertama. Waktu gue masih bocah banget umur lima tahun."

Cerita 1

Namanya masih kecil ya, belum bisa bedain mana produk asli ama produk palsu, pernah suatu kejadian waktu itu, Ichigo lagi rekreasi ama babeh, ngomongnya sih rekreasi padahal mah disuntik vitamin gitu. Nah waktu itu, gue yang kebosenan gara-gara gak ada si Ichigo main-main ama sikembar adik gue, Karin ama Yuzu yang emang masih kecil-kecil, maklum baru lahir sih, baru berapa bulan. Gue iseng-iseng suka nyubitin mereka, kadang-kadang kekencengan ampe tuh pada nangis, biasanya si Yuzu yang nangis. Nah waktu itu udah maleman, dan aku yang bosen lagi setelah abis mandi dilanjutin makan dan ibu gue cuci piring juga beres-beres dapus sekalian nyiapin makan babeh ama Ichigo. Gue masuk kamar dan baru juga gue mau nyubitin tiba-tiba si Karin nangis kenceng, tumben nih bocah yang biasanya mesti gue cubitin dulu baru nangis tapi baru liat muka gue langsung nangis. Yuzu yang lagi tidur kebangun dan juga ikutan nangis, gue sih gak ambil pusing malah gue pengen nyubitin lagi, eh taunya gue gak sengaja liat sudut deket lemari baju "Sapa tuh, tante mana ya? Kok item gitu?"gumam gue pelan banget

"Hichi, jangan bikin nangis adik-adikmu."ibu gue setengah teriak dari dapur

"Hichi gak ngapa-ngapain Karin ama Yuzu kok bu."balasku dengan masih tetap menatap sosok itu, yang gue kira awalnya kayaknya natap gue balik ternyata kagak, matanya yang merah darah natap intens pada adik-adik gue

Ibu gue datang dan ngeliat Karin ama Yuzu yang nangisnya makin kenceng dan langsung menjewer kuping gue "Apanya yang gak diapa-apain, pasti kamu cubitin lagi kan."sedikit nada marah ibuku lontarkan

"Adadadaw, bu, Hichi emang gak ngapa-ngapain."ucapku sambil ngeringis sakit, padahal gak terlalu kencang sih

"Ini buktinya adik-adikmu nangis kenceng banget, kamu nyubitnya kekencengan ya?"ibu langsung nenangin mereka yang nangis, tapi gak berhasil, tumben biasanya langsung pada diem begitu liat muka ibu. "Cup-cup, duh kenapa sih. Lapar lagi? Kan baru tadi minum susunya."

"Bu, aku juga pengen susu ibu dong."ucapku ngiler

"Jangan niru-niru babehmu Hichigo, sana nonton tv gih, Karin ama Yuzu gak bakalan berenti kalo ada kamu kayaknya."

Ibu ngeledek nih, dikira aku setan apa. "Oh ya bu, itu siapa sih? Kenalan ibu?"tanya gue

"Siapa apanya?"tanya ibu balik

"Itu yang dipojokan deket lemari."

"Hichi, jangan nakutin ibu deh. Gak ada siapa-siapa tahu."

"Nakutin gimana, tuh ada perempuan item dengan mata merah menyala rambutnya panjang acak-acakan bajunya putih bu."ucap gue menjelaskan

Dari situ ibu gue langsung keringet dingin, dan lalu baca doa. Baca doa terus dikumandangkan namun tuh sosok masih anteng natapin si Karin ama Yuzu, malah ternyata gue perhatikan, makin deket. "Bu, itu tantenya makin deket."

Eh ibu gue makin kenceng baca doanya dan "Hichigo, telepon babeh sekarang."

Gue yang waktu itu gak ngerti cuman melongo, dan dibentaklah. Kemudian tanpa pikir panjang gue ngeraih gagang telepon diruang tengah "Beh dimane?", gara-gara pengalaman gue sudah hapal nomer ponsel babeh gue dari kecil, nanti gue ceritain deh gimana gue bisa hapal

"Ada apaan Hichi? Babeh bentar lagi nyampe rumah, Ichigo ngambek minta dibeliin mainan."

"Babeh curang nih, Ichigo doang yang dibeliin, gue kagak?"

"Ngambek, nyante sih, babeh juga beliin lu."

"Beneran, hore."gue kegirangan dan langsung inget keadaan ibu "Beh, ibu dikamar kayak orang ketakutan."

"Ketakutan gimana?"

"Gak tahu, gue tadi lagi dikamar, niatnya mau jailin Karin ama Yuzu, eh taunya mereka udah nangis duluan sebelum gue apa-apain."

"Kan babeh udah bilang, mukalu nyeremin tahu."

"Lah babeh malah ngeledek, trus ibu langsung panik dan baca doa begitu gue bilang ada tante item baju putih rambut acak-acakan bermata merah nyala."

Babeh rada menjeda kata-katanya "Seriusan lu?"

"Serius beh, tuh sekarang ibu juga lagi njerit makin kenceng baca doanya."

Telepon terputus dan gak lama kemudian pintu rumah ngejeblak dengan babeh yang gendong Ichigo dengan wajah panik. Ichigo langsung diturunin dan babeh langsung menuju kamar dan begitu masuk langsung dia teriak-teriak mengusir makhluk satu itu. Gue sih malah ndekem ama Ichigo ngebuka bungkusan mainan baru. Dan gak lama, babeh keluar kamar dan kelihatan lega, sikembar gak diapa-apain kayaknya cuman dilihatin doang, dan gue nyeletuk "Beh, temennya gak diajak masuk?"

Cerita 1 end

"Lu ama orang tua kok manggilnya lu gue gitu? Gak sopan banget."komentar Ulquiora

"Gue emang dari dulu ama babeh gue manggilnya kayak gitu, dari masih bocah umur dua tahun. Ama ibu sih kagak."

"Terus yang didepan rumahlu tuh sapa dong? Kok gak diceritain?"Grimjow minta penjelasan

"Oh yang itu, pas babeh keluar tuh setan udah langsung ngabur. Langsung cerita kedua."

Cerita 2

Ceritanya waktu gue SMP, acara Pramuka gabung ama PMR. Oh iya, gue dulu waktu jaman bocah sampai SMP kelas dua, gue jarang banget ditampakin ama setan. Sebulan palingan cuman bisa sekali doang, itu juga gak jelas ampe gue liat-liatan apalagi sampe raba-raba. Nah diacara inilah awal mula gue jadi mulai sering ketemu ama dibilang waktu itulah titik awal gue mulai berani ama yang namanya setan, ampe berantem.

Ini cerita waktu gue masih jaman-jamannya bocah, jaman SMP masih jamannya bocah-bocahan labil. Jaman dulu gue gak sepemalas kayak sekarang, dulu itu acaranya Pramuka, dan gue kelas 3 paling senior gitu dah. Saat itu ada acara kenaikan pangkat atau tingkat, yaitu perjalanan malam bahasa kerennya jurit acara ini jugalah gue mulai terbiasa ama yang namanya bisikan syaitan. Oh berhubung gue dah lupa ma nama-nama temen pas jaman SMP, gue pake nama temen-temen gue sekarang.

Cuacanya hari ini cerah banget, damn kalo gini mah gak ada gregetannya, beda banget ama pas jamannya gue kelas satu, pas kenaikan pangkat dulu, suramnya hari itu karena malam jumat kliwon, setelah diguyur hujan dan berpetir. Sekarang, jangankan petir, tuh bulan kok demen banget menclok terang-terangan, kalo gitu mah gak usah bawa senter kali, eh nih acara juga lagi kliwon cuman sayangnya malam minggu.

"Buat para kakak pembimbing, dimohon segera berkumpul dipengeras. Sekali lagi untuk para kakak pembimbing yang senior, dimohon segera berkumpul dipengeras suara."cih, kumpul lagi, ngapain sih kumpul lagi, meningan buruan mulai nih acara, males gue meningan kewc ah, mumpung sempet coli dulu "Terutama lu Hichigo. Buruan datang SENPAI."Ichigo sialan, pake ngomong gitu segala, gue jadi malu kan diliatin junior, sambil menggerutu gak jelas gue samperin tuh anak-anak

"Ok, jadi udah pada ngerti kan. Itu pembagian tugas kalian."Ichigo selesai ngejelasin tugas kita, nungguin pos-pos selama perjalanan, tapi kayaknya ada yang aneh deh, apaan ya, rasa-rasanya gue ngerasain yang gak banget bakal gue alamin "Anoo Otouto?"

"Apaan?"jah jutek amat lu, gue pitesin lu adik kecil "Gue jaga dimana?"yah ini dia, gue jaga dimana, gue gak denger nama gue disebutin disemua pos tadi "Oh lupa, lu jaga dipos terakhir, pos final."ah pos final, tu-tunggu jangan bilang "Iya, disekolah."bangsat nyengir dia, disekolah yang bener aja

"Sendiri?"

" jangan banyak nanya lagi, kita berangkat sekarang."dia ngeloyor pergi dengan entengnya

SIALLLLLLL, kenapa gue mesti jaga disekolah dan lagi dia bego, nih sekolah kan terkenal angkernya, bangsat. Mana semua Pembina ikut pake kelokasi segala lagi, hiiih jangan tinggalin gue liat kepergian mereka pake mobil truk "Senpai, hati-hatiya, disini agak-agak gitu loh."hiii jangan ngingetin gue adik kelas bangsat, ah gak bangsat ding, adik kelas yang manis, namanya Momo, mesti masuk list nih

Ngenes lagi, gue mematung didekat mading. Lirik kiri kanan, moga-moga gak ada apa-apa, kalo ada apa-apanya bisa ribet, bahaya tingkat mustofa kalo gini, tapi biarpun suasana di nih sekolah kalo siang rame, kalo malem, ngeri. Berpikir positif aja dah, gak bakal ada apa-apa, Hichigo tenang, lu dikenal sebagai preman kawakan di nih sekolah, masa ginian aja takut, lu kan udah pernah liat setan, masa iya takut dan lagi "HUWEEEEEEEEH."gue njerit karena ada yang memegang pundak

"Ish dah, pengang nih telinga."ahh ternyata bang Sajin toh, ngagetin aja nih Sajin Komamura

"Ngopo toh jang? Takut?bawa santé wae."udelmu sih enak, bawa tenang gimana "Tenang gimana bang, gue sendiri-an doang disini. Bang temenin ane yoh?"pinta gue "Owalah jang-jang, preman kok minta ditemenin. Moal aya nanaon didieu mah atuh, mun ayamah tonjok we pake jurus andalan kamu jang (gak bakalan ada apa-apa disini, kalau ada pukul saja dengan jurus andalan kamu)."matamu jurus andalan, yang ada tembus tuh tonjokan gue

"Yaelah bang, temenin lah."

"Ish tak bisa lah, ane mau ngapel nih. Kalo ada apa-apa lari aja kepos depan, kalo abang gak ada berarti abang lagi ngapelin anjing sebelah."dia ngeloyor pergi, gue kira muke lu doang yang kayak anjing, ternyata dalamen lu juga anjing, ngapelin anjing betina parah. Dan gue sendiri lagi

Ah meningan ngerokok dah, mumpung disekolah gak ada siapa-siapa apalagi guru. Hehe ada untungnya juga, Ichigo sialan, mentang-mentang gue kagak punya harim, dia ngebagi grup yang isinya pasangan-pasangan ditiap pos, yang ada kagak ngebimbing adik kelas, pacaran terus yang ada, ah apa gue iri, tentu saja, dengan wajah tampan setampan Adam ini masa iya gue masih jomblo, takdir gue yang baik-baik disabet ma adik sendiri, nasib kakak. Fuuuh ngisep marabolo, apalagi menthol memang mantep, ahh dan lirik kiri, oh ada yang ketinggalan ya, kok gak bareng ma rombongan.

Tunggu-tunggu, bukannya udah dicek ma Ichigo ya, dan katanya dah semua, terus, gue lirik lagi, setetes keringat turun, gue pandang depan, lirik lagi, muka pucet gue, liat depan lagi, lirik lagi rokok gue jatuh "Mas, lirik-lirik terus, mening liat gue napa sih."mangstap "EMAAAAAAKKKK."gue lari mundur sambil liat tuh wujud, kuntilanak disebelah gue, ah menthol gue ketinggalan

Didepan pos "Bang tulungin gue, gue nemu-nemu kunti."lah tuh orang mana, gue lagi ngeburu gini, tengok kiri kanan, dan waw beneran kencan ma anjing betina, ciuman ya, French kiss kah "Bang mesum mulu tulungin dong."panggil gue liat dia dirumput-rumput bergoyang "Ah elu, preman takut ma gituan, wus ah gue lagi kencan. Balik pos jaga lu sana, gue mau kehotel dan makan sate kambing."

"Seriusan bang, makan sate kambing, embe lu gak ngamuk tuh malam, lampiasin ma apaan? Coli?"

"Yaelah goblok, ya ma yayang gue ini dong."sambil menggendong anjing betinanya, dia berjalan santai keluar sekolah meninggalkan gue yang bengong, seriusan masa ia dia nusuk-nusuk anjing betina, parah banget, ah tuh kunti dah gak nongkrong ditempat tadi, balik lagi ah. Kalo gue pikir lagi, gue tolol balik lagi. Dan duduk lagi kayak tadi, dan ngisep batang baru. Fuuuh lagi, ah nikmat-nikmat banget.

"Bang balik lagi ya?"

Begitu mendengarnya, aduh hati ini celong lagi, ampun deh kok ada terus. Tanpa melihat, aku masuk kekoridor sekolah dan menuju ruang guru, mau ambil air didispenser sana. Masuk dan mengambil gelas bersih, menuang airnya dan menunggu penuh,meminumnya dan berbalik dan BRUUUUSHH, kukeluarkan kembali, "Po-po-po pocong."a-ada pocong lagi duduk dikursi Kyoraku-sensei, seriusan banget, dan dia natap gue, ampun muka rusak itu gue gak mau lihat, dan gue lari keluar, mau kegerbang dan emoh itu apa kunti tadi nungguin, mau cegat, balik arah dan lari menuju pintu belakang sekolah, saat disana emoh juga dah, kenapa bisa ada pocong lagi, ada berapa pocong disini? dan jalan samping dibarat, lewat pohon jambu, gue terus lari dan ampun ada sundel bolong nya, kalo gitu ditimur dan yang gue temuin makhluk gede alias bang genderuwo, dia melotot nyeremin dan menyeringai, cape gue nyamperin wc dan kuntilanak baju merah menanti.

"Halo tampan, lagi ketakutan ya."iya takut banget dan cape bangsat, kenapa mesti ada disetiap tempat sih, ah kunti ya, gue tau caranya ngusir nih kunti dan gue buka celana gue beserta dalemannya, dan jrengg belalai imut gue keluar, dan plass hilang tuh kunti. "Hah syukur deh, mabur sana lu, gue perkosa bisa masuk berita lu."ngebenerin celana lagi dan gue keluar wc, pas jalan damn suster ngesot, gue buka celana dan daleman lagi "Ikh gedenya, jadi mau deh."ahhhh kenapa gak ngilang

"Gede ya mbak. Hebatkan."entah kenapa gue waktu itu malah bicara dengan bangganya

"Kurang sih, masih gedean punya mbah genderuwo."kampret, punya gue dibandingin ama genderuwo, dan akhirnya gue kembali pada suasana

"Mbak kok gak mabur."gue tanya takut banget sambil naikin celana lagi

"Sory ya, cara gituan gak bakalan mempan ma gue gitu."dia ngesot ngedeketin gue dan gue mabur

"Kampret, nih skula kok banyak banget yang nungguin, gak heran gue kalo maling gak pada berani jarah nih skula gue."gue ngehela napas, abis kabur dari suster ngesot, gue sekarang ada di kelas 1-5, kalo tadi gak salah liat plangnya. Tunggu-tunggu, kalo gak salah, kelas 1-5 tuh kan...

Tuh kan beneran, pasti ada "Mau ikut belajar?Senpai?"sompret, gue inget kalau nih kelas terkenal ama yang namanya hantu bangku kosong

"Maaf dik, senpai lagi ada perlu dikelas lain."gue nyoba ngeles dengan mulai jalan kearah pintu, sompret gue malah nutup pintu lagi tadi, tangan gue udah menarik handle dan membuka pintu sedikit

"Perlu apa senpai?"dih pake nanya lagi, gue gak punya alesan buat ngeles tahu, susah mikir, dih dia menyeringai dengan rambutnya yang menutupi bagian atas wajahnya

"Err, gue mau kampanye buat pemilihan Ketos yang baru."

"Bagaimana kalau kampanye didepan saya sekarang?"

Glek masa iya gue mesti kampanye, lagian ngapain kampanye segala. Salah ambil alesan, sialan. BRAKK, pintu terbanting dengan keras, dan gue mulai keringetan dingin melihat sicewek bangkos mulai menampakkan wajahnya "Wah cute juga."ucap gue terpana melihat wajahnya yang ternyata lumayan manis

"Eh makasih bang."dia tersipu malu, dan gue terhipnotis dengan mendekati dia. Semakin dekat, gue semakin keringetan dingin, sampai dekat sekali gue sudah bercucuran deras, dan dia telah henshin jadi muka buruk rupa khas setan-setan cewek. Ngeri tentu dengan cepat gue menuju pintu keluar dan mendobrak dengan keras. Dan gak sia-siasih pintunya kebuka, dan gue lari kenceng tapi ternyata gue dijegal pocong dibelokan ke kelas dua.

Gak gue hirauin dan langsung ngibrit, naik tangga kelantai dua, gue dicegat ama badan tanpa kepala. Balik arah menuju ruang pramuka, gue dicegat kepala buntung dan dia nguber-nguber gue. Gue coba kabur melewati tembok batas di arah barat sekolah, oh God Enel, kenapa ada kalong wewe, di pohon yang gedenya minta ampun. Melewati ruang biologi, tengkorak hiduplah penunggunya. Gue terus-terusan lari, mencari jalan kabur, tapi setiap yang gue tuju mesti ada yang nungguin. Gue nyoba keruang lab komputer, fiuh aman dah. Gelap gini, mendingan nyalain lampu.

"Senpai."

DEGGG. Suara seorang anak laki-laki, kayaknya sepantaran gue, terdengar jelas dipojokan. Sebuah komputer nyala, dan didepannya duduk sesosok anak laki-laki. "Lagi ngapain senpai?"

"Lah lu sendiri lagi ngapain?"tanya gue, padahal gue ngerti sih tuh sebenarnya setan juga

"Ngenet."

"Owh. Gue abis diuber-uber setan. Berapa banyak sih setan di nih skula."

"Wah banyak senpai. Wis rak usah diurus, mendingan gabung wae, nonton bokep."

Walah rejeki nih, bisa nonton bokep, tanpa pikir panjang gue nyamperin tuh anak. Dan bener saja, adegan hot sedang tersaji disana, iler gue langsung ngeces. Wah nih bocah nakal juga, berani nih buka situs bokep "Sopo artisnya? Terkenal?"

"Banget. Kalo gak salah Miapa gitu."

"Miyabi. Walah tongkat gue ngacung nih, nyesek banget."

"Ati-ati wae senpai, ntar diisep ama suster ngesot baru tahu rasa."

"Tau tuh, tadi aja waktu belum tegang dia dah ngeliatin junior gue, tunggu deh kok?"gue perhatikan layar masih menampakkan adegan hot, tapi masalahnya adalah

"Kenapa senpai, kok pucet gitu?"

Gimana gue gak pucet, masa iya ada kuntilanak pose hot kayak gitu, amit-amit dah tubuh bohai Miyabi jadi ancur-ancuran dengan wajah mata bolong itu

"Senpai?"anak itu manggil gue lagi, dan gue ngadep dia lalu, wajah tak berbentuk bercucuran darah

Gue jalan pelan mundur kebelakang, dan lanjut balik cepat dan berlari, tapi dasar emang sial, gue kesandung "Kampret nih kabel rese, gak tahu sikon apa."

"Itu bukan kabel senpai, tapi tangan gue."

Gue melotot, dia masih duduk dikursi depan komputer, tapi tangan kanannya hilang entah kemana, dari situ juga bercucuran darah keluar mengalir deras, anak itu menyeringai dengan seram. Matanya meloncat dengan lidah menjulur keluar. Dan saat gue lihat kaki gue, tangan kanannya sedang menggenggam pergelangan kaki gue. Gak mau panjangin perkara, gue lepasin tuh tangan dan langsung ngibrit keluar lab dan berjalan kelapangan basket. Disitu gue dikagetkan dengan sebuah bola yang melayang cepat kearahku, dan reflek kutangkap.

Tapi gue sadar begitu gue lihat lagi tuh bola, ternyata kepala buntung laki-laki botak, tanpa pikir panjang lagi, gue langsung nge-shoot, three point getoh. Dan gue aja tercengang begitu masuk ke ring, dari tengah lapangan gue bisa masukin dengan mulus, gue jadi mirip Midorima.

"Owh nice shoot."

Disisi lapangan, ada orang tapi karena segala kejadian ini, gue simpulin tuh setan pake jersey basket. Nomer punggungnya tujuh "One on One bro."gue tahu, nih pasti yang katanya pemain basket mati sebelum pertandingan itu. Gue geleng-geleng gak mau, tapi ternyata dia ngotot dengan melemparkan kepala tadi kearah gue, gue gak mau dan ngeles tapi tuh kepala ternyata ngikutin gue. Dan dengan terpaksa gue terima passnya, tapi begitu nerima pass, tuh setan pemain basket sudah ada didepan gue.

Dengan gerakan teknik basket yang pas-pasan, gue ngeles kesamping tapi kebaca. Selalu berkelit dan berkelit, sekalinya gue lepas, baru lari beberapa langkah, ditengah lapangan dia sudah bisa mencegat gue lagi. Akhirnya, berbekal shoot kebetulan tadi, gue shoot lagi dari tengah lapangan, dan gue yakin itu bisa masuk lagi kalau kagak tiba-tiba dia blok, padahal tuh lemparan bola tinggi banget "Curang masa iya lu ngelayang."kata gue keberatan

"Lah mau gimana lagi, kodratnya gue emang gitu kan."

"Seenggaknya jangan pake zone kek."

"Zone? Apaan tuh zone?"

Berarti dari tadi gue ngadepin orang yang kagak pake zone, gilak, gerakannya aja kayak Aomine pake zone. Gimana gue bisa menang. Lima menit berasa sejam, gue cuman bisa lari-lari doang, gak bisa ngerebut bola alias kepala buntung itu. Udah kecapean gue terjatuh tertunduk "Sialan, inikah yang dirasakan orang-orang yang melawan GOM. Gila-gilaan."gue tertunduk lesu, entah kenapa

Real Life

"Gila, ngapain lu nyangkutin tuh setan ama pemain GOM segala."

"Lah habisnya emang gitu, gerakannya cepet banget, waktu gue hadang pake bodi eh tembus, gue mau blok pas dia mau dunk, eh dia pake fromless shoot. Gue jamin, Akashi ama Aomine juga bakalan lewat ama dia."

"Jamannya kita SMP kan belum ada tuh istilah GOM."

"Yah gue tambah-tambahin, biar ada kesannya gitu."

"Kesannya malah jadi gak jelas kampret. Lanjut!"tuntut semuanya

"Sek, aku minum dulu, dari tadi cerita mulu."

Back to Setori

Gue yang kecapean, mulai bangun dari baring-baringan, dan waktu gue tengok kanan-kiri, fiuh ternyata tuh setan pemain basket dah gak ada. Namanya siapa ya? Bodo ah gak mau ngurus tuh si Sajin, udah beres kimpoi apa ya? "Bang."panggil gue

"Ngapain lu ditengah lapangan, pos jaga lu kan deket pintu masuk?"tanya nih anjing jadi-jadian

"Gue abis diajakin maen basket."

"Oh ama si Temon?"

"Temennya si emon cabul? Gak tahu tuh, gue gak nanya nama."

"Yah hampir sebelas duabelas lah, untung pantat lu gak diperiksa dia, soalnya beda dengan emon yang itu, dia demennya ama yang sepantaran atau lebih tua dari dia."

Reflek gue pegang pantat gue, amit-amit diperiksa gituan. "Ngapain lu balik mari? Dah selesai indehoi ama siapa anjing betina tadi?"

"Tadi gue saking enaknya gak sempet cabut selang, dan gue nyirem didalem deh. Gue mau ambil obat anti hamil di UKS."ebuset obat anti hamil, maen aman juga nih jejadian satu

"Bang, emangnya di UKS ada obat anti hamil?"tanya gue heran, nih skula apa tempat lokalisasi

"Ada, Kyoraku-sensei punya."

Buset tuh pengajar satu, pake punya obat gituan dan disimpen diskula pula, kalo gitu pasangan gituannya pasti para cewek di nih skula, mesti hati-hati nyari cewek nih berarti, gue gak mau kalau bekas tuh pengajar mesum satu.

"Dulu aku menolak untuk memakai obat itu. Karena aku tak ingin begitu saja benih Kyoraku-sensei menjadi sia-sia dalam rahimku."dan sepertinya gue merasa ada suara cewek masuk, dan dari nadanya kayaknya pengen curhat

"Tapi setelah aku mengatakannya pada sensei, dan ternyata aku positif hamil, aku sangat senang. Tapi ternyata, sensei kejam tak ingin menerimaku."bejat juga tuh pengajar satu, jadi kasian ama nih cewek satu "Dalam rasa putus asaku, aku gantung diri di UKS."

"Oh jadi lu toh cewek penunggu UKS, tapi kok lu kagak kelihatan kayak mati gantung diri. Kepalalu bocor neng?"

Tersipu-sipu malu, "Itu ano, karena sebelum bunuh diri aku makan banyak sampai full tangki, dan karena sijanin juga, beratku jadi bertambah. Waktu aku gantung diri, plaponnya gak kuat dan rusak, aku yang udah kegantung jatuh dan kepala duluan yang kena lantai, aku gak sampai mati disitu, eh ternyata plapon diatas ikut jatuh nimpa kepala deh."

"Matilu ajib juga."gue manggut-manggut

"Ngomong-ngomong, senpai gak takut nih?"

Seperti diingatkan kembali, aku mulai keringetan lagi. Dari tadi gue udah nyadar kalau tuh emang setan, tapi entah kenapa gue bisa nyantai nanggepinnya, efek capek sepertinya nih. "Gue takut, tapi gue cape lari-lari, lu jangan nunjukin tampang serem ya. Ntar aja pas gue udah rada pulih."gue selonjoran di kasur UKS

Sedang asik-asiknya gue memejamkan mata buat istirahat, terpancar sebuah energi negatif dari sebelah gue "Jah udah gue bilangin jangan keluarin tampang serem, masih aja lu keluarin."ucap gue lemes, melihat tampang ancur-ancuran disebelah gue yang berdiri melayang sambil memperlihatkan mata melotot yang nyaris keluar dari kelopaknya

"Itu bukan gue senpai. Tapi penunggu satu lagi, yang dipake senpai tiduran itu tempat tidurnya dia."

"Emang ada lagi?"gue mendudukkan diri, dan kaki gue sudah terjulur dari kasur "Ada, yang satu lagi penduhulu disini, gue yang kedua. Yang pertama dia, setan korban pembunuhan. Matanya dicongkel mau dikeluarin, mukanya disileti, tangan kirinya dibuntungin dan terakhir, alat kelaminnya dipotong."

Gue merinding ngelihatnya, memang benar-benar sangar nih setan satu "Sori om, gue gak tahu, data lu belum ada didatabase gue."

Setan itu cuman diam tapi gue bisa dengar seperti deru napas yang sangat memburu "Senpai mendingan kabur deh, beda ama gue dan setan lainnya, nih setan satu demennya nyelakain orang loh."

Tanpa lu suruh dua kali juga gue langsung ngibrit dan ternyata dia gak nguber. Baru banget gue lihat setan yang nguarin energi negatif kayak gitu, dendam dan kemarahannya gede banget. Nanti-nanti gue minta babeh kesini buat doain dia deh. "Ngape lu, nemuin setan korban pembunuhan itu ya?"

"Buset dah, bang. Iya bang, gue hampir aja disileti ama dia, untung tuh setan cewek baik. Bang emang tuh setan gak pernah keliaran?"

"Kagak. Kalau dia, ya diemnya ditempat aja, di UKS."jelas si abang Sajin

"Bang, lu kan sering patroli tiap malem, UKS juga termasukkan?"diangguki si abang Sajin "Apa dia gak pernah nampakin diri ke ente?"

"Dulu pernah sekali, waktu itu gue juga mau ngambil obat ini. Gue ngeper jelas waktu itu, tapi setelah gue tahu, selama kita gak deketin tempat tidur itu, kita gak bakalan ditampakin dia kok."terang Sajin sambil nunjukin sebutir obat

"Sekarang temenin ya bang, lu udah selesai indehoi kan. Pastinya capek, gue kasih rokok deh."bujuk gue, gak mau sampe disamperin ama tuh setan-setan lagi

"Apaan, gue mau mulai babak dua. Sekarang gue mau kepantai, biar terkesan kayak film blue."buset dah ini orang satu, demen bener ama anjing ampe mau mulai babak dua, gue jamin, gak lama lagi tuh anjing cewek pasti bakalan hamil dan pas ngelahirin pasti jadi heboh, anjing melahirkan anak setengah manusia

Dan akhirnya aku sendirian lagi. Menghela napas panjang, akhirnya gue beranjak buat kegerbang, soalnya udah lama juga gue uber-uberan bareng setan. Siapa tahu tuh bocah-bocah udah pada perjalanan kesana, gue cuekin kunti yang menggoda, gue singkirin tangan suster ngesot yang menggerayang, dan gue sampe tendang kepala buntung yang tiba-tiba nongol. Ada tuyul yang lagi lari-lari didepan gue, gue jegal sampai dia jatuh setelah gue pikirkan, setelah hampir dua jam gue maraton didalam sekolah, diuber setan sana, setan sini, nonton bokep bareng, main basket bareng dan pamer alat kelamin, gue mulai jadi gak takut.

Real life

"Trus gimana tuh, lu udah gak urusan lagi setelah itu?"tanya Ulquiora

"Habis itu ternyata bener, grup pertama udah datang, nomplok juga yang datang pertama cewek-cewek manis. Kelas satu, soalnya karena mereka terdiri dari lima orang dan cewek kecil-kecil mereka tetep diam dipos karena takut. Yah gue anggap aja rejeki, soalnya sampe ada yang meluk-meluk gara-gara suara ranting yang jatuh, yah emang kerjaan si kunti sialan itu sih."

"Dari situ lu udah mulai gak takut ama setan ya. Lumayan juga digembleng kayak gitu."komentar Toushiro. Kalo gue pikir lagi sekarang, emang bener sih, kayak penggemblengan tuh acara

"Sebenernya sih ada satu yang buat gue takut. Sampe sekarang juga mungkin, yaitu penunggu UKS yang pertama itu."

"Kok bisa?"tanya Grimmy

"Gue udah cari info, ternyata dia itu dulunya salah satu guru disana, orangnya kelewat galak. Dan ternyata banyak yang gak suka, yang bunuh dia sebenernya adalah teman-teman sesama guru juga. Yang bikin gue takut bukan tampangnya tapi, lebih keaura, bener-bener negatif banget, dia kelewat dendam."

"Kok bisa ya, emang bener setan bisa ngebunuh kita?"tanya Stark, yang lain juga pasang muka serius

"Pada dasarnya mereka itu gak bisa bunuh kita. Yang paling tepat adalah menuntun kita kekesialan. Lain lagi kalau setan itu peliharaan, dukun misalnya."

"Masih ada gak? Malem masih lama nih?"tanya Ikkaku, tuh bocah udah ngeper duluan denger cerita tapi masih nagih juga

Gue mikir, sebenernya banyak sih, tapi karena mulai dari cerita pas gue digembleng itu, gue udah gak takut jadi pengalamannya gak serem-serem. "Ah itu aja kali ya."

Cerita 3

Ceritanya waktu gue kelas satu SMA. Ada rumor, gak tau tuh rumor awalnya gimana, katanya dibelakang pom bensin didesa gue ada draculanya. What the, apaan dracula. Yang bener aja, gue sih kagak percaya, mana ada dracula, palingan yang ada setan yang menyamar. Padahal gue ngefans banget ama Vlad Dracul ama Elizabeth Batthory.

Real Life

"Seleramu emang kampret, ngidolain macam mereka gitu."komentar Ichigo

"Selera orang kan beda-beda, dulu gue malah punya cita-cita mau jadi penerusnya Jack the Riffer."

"Bah yang benar saja ente, cita-cita paling mulia yang pernah gue denger."Ikkaku berkata tak percaya

"Tanya aja si Ichigo, gue dulu nulis gitu kan pas bacain cita-cita pas SMP. Balik cerita nyok."

Back to Setori

Sampe hati akhirnya gue coba buat ngecek kesana. Malam-malam berbekal dengan senter dan segenggam roti dapet nyolong dari kantin. Lokasi memang masih sangat sepi waktu itu, kalo sekarang sudah banyak yang ngehuni, banyak rumah, dulu belum, belakang pom bensin itu masih dipenuhi dengan rumput-rumput liar dan pohon yang gede-gede. Wew gak heran deh, emang spotnya setan beneran.

"Woi nyari apaan?"

Bujug kaget gue, gue celingukan dan akhirnya gue lihat cewek diatas pohon "Mbak ngapain koe disini. Ojo ganggu ah, lagi sibuk."

"Yeh siapa lagi yang ganggu, ini emang tempat nongkrong gue."

Oh tempat nongkrong dia toh "Mbak, gue lagi nyari dracula, lu ngerti kagak?"

"Oh itu, nanti deh, tunggu aja sejaman lagi. Sekarang dia gak bakalan nongol."

"Emang ada jamnya ya?"

"Ada. Eh lu bisa ngusir gak?"

"Apaan?"

"Tolong usirin dia dong."

Ngusir, emangnya apaan? Kok ada kunti mau minta ngusir setan lainnya, perasaan mereka gak gitu deh, soalnya selama gue hidup sampe sekarang yang gue tahu, mereka itu memang berbagi spot dan jarang sampe saling usir mengusir. Apa gue aja kali yang gak tahu. "Kenapa emang mbak?"

"Gue takut ama tuh dracula."

"Yeeh, sesama setan kok takut. Gue ja kagak takut ama lu."

"Dia bukan setan."suara lain masuk dari belakang gue, gue lihat seonggok pocong disana "Dia bukan setan."ulang si pocong lagi

Gue mencoba meresapi apa yang dimaksud, tapi gak bisa, pas gue mau tanya balik tuh pocong udah ngilang. Dan gue juga nengok keatas kunti juga udah lenyap. Apa maksudnya mereka, tuh dracula bukan setan. Sambil nunggu, gue ngadem ketempat lain, kebetulan didepan jalan gak jauh dari pom ada warung kopi, sambil ngopi gue browsing-browsing.

"Hichigo, lu anak SMA masih keliaran jam segini, gak bakalan dijewer babehlu apa?"

"Kagak bang, gue dah bilang babeh gue pulang telat. Bang lu ngerti tentang rumor dracula itu gak?"

Si abang rada terdiam "Gak terlalu juga. Tapi lu denger kagak berita kematian si bapak Ukitake?"

Gue yang menyulut rokok lalu memandangnya "Gak tahu. Emang kenapa bang?"

"Kabarnya dia tuh matinya gak wajar. Waktu itu dia lagi nyari dombanya yang kagak balik kekandang, karena kalo siang dia suka ngeliarin dombanya dibelakang pom, akhirnya malam-malam Ukitake kesana, dan menurut keluarga, dia gak balik lagi malam itu. Pagi-pagi ada yang nemuin Ukitake sudah out dikebon itu, dan dilehernya ada tanda seperti bekas gigitan. Nah mulai dari situlah rumor dracula muncul."

Gue mulai meresapi apa yang terjadi "Heeh, baru tahu gue, ada ya setan yang secara langsung ngebunuh orang."

"Seumur-umur gue juga baru tahu. Emang lu mau ngapain, nyamperin tuh dracula."

"Iyo, mangkanya gue keluar malam ini. Siapa tahu ketemu tuh biang kerok satu, yang bikin warga desa gue ketakutan. Eh bang,kabarnya apa bapak Ukitake doang yang mati karena dracula, apa tuh dracula kerumah-rumah warga?"

"Lu bener-bener kagak tahu ya? Tuh dracula memang cuman mangkal dibelakang pom, atau itu cuman rumor doang, pasalnya sekarang banyak ternak yang pada mati."

Dan sekarang gue sudah dihadapkan dengan yang dimaksud dengan dracula itu. Dan ternyata memang benar apa yang gue pikirkan. Cuman ternak yang mati, selain bapak Ukitake, lalu perkataan pocong yang bilang dracula ini bukan setan. Gue bisa narik kesimpulan, dan kesimpulan itu semakin diperkuat dengan waktu nih dracula menunjukan diri. Dia makhluk jadi-jadian, orang yang menganut ilmu hitam.

"Siapa lu sebenarnya, mau ngapain di desa gue?"

"Bukan urusanlu."

Anjrit kampret, pake ngeludah segala "Eh jejadian, lu mau nyamar jadi dracula. Jangan buat gue ngekek deh, mana ada dracul pake baju belel kayak gitu. Seenggaknya pake baju pegawai negeri kek."

Gue bisa tarik kesimpulan, nih dracula satu pemarah dan cepat naik darah. Tiba-tiba saja dia melesatkan tenaga dalam padaku, gile tenaganya memancarkan hawa panas yang gak biasa. Gak main-main nih, kayaknya gue mesti mempraktekkan ajaran babeh. Gue pasang kuda-kuda, dan berbaca doa-doa, lalu kemudian memukul udara, melepaskan tenaga dalam.

Hampir setengah jam gue duel ama jejadian satu ini. Ternyata ini diluar batas kemampuan gue. Gue gak nyangka ternyata jejadian ini memiliki ilmu hitam yang tinggi banget. Gue gak bakalan bisa ngelawannya kalo gini. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada gue pukul tanah untuk membuat debu beterbangan. Dan kesempatan dia yang tak melihat gue kabur kewarung kopi.

"Ngopo lu, kecapekan gitu."tanya si abang warung "Udeh mau tutup tong, balik sana."

Gue ngos-ngosan "Jangan dulu tutup bang, gue minta kopi secangkir dong."

"Kenapa sih lu?"

"Gue abis duel ama tuh dracula. Gile, jejadian satu itu, kampret banget kuatnya."

Si abang sedang menyeduh kopi "Jadi tuh emang bukan setan ya?"

"Bukan. Dia makhluk jejadian, yah penganut ilmu hitam, kayaknya jawara salah arah. Bang bantuin gue dong."pinta gue inget kalau nih abang satu juga pernah berguru ke babeh gue, dan dia lumayan bisa pake kekuatan spiritual

"Ogah. Gue dah pernah nyoba, gue juga kalah duel, gue kabur kayak lu."

"Jah kenapa kagak bilang, kalo abang juga udah pernah duel ama tuh jejadian satu."

"Gue penasaran aja, apa anak guru gue bisa ngalahin tuh jejadian. Ternyata kagak bisa ya."

Gue terdiam, memang bener deh. Tuh dracula satu udah masuk tingkat atas, suseh banget ngalahinnya. Kalo gini mesti minta bantuan babeh. Dan paginya gue cerita kebabeh dan setelah gue cerita gitu, babeh dan gue langsung kelokasi malamnya. Dan duel antara babeh dan dracula jadi-jadian itu terjadi. Gue cuman lihat dengan mata tercengang, begitu mudahnya babeh ngalahin tuh jejadian satu. Memang yang diharapkan banget dari salah satu orang yang disegani didesa gue, babeh juga suka ngisi ceramah-ceramah keagamaan didesa, bahkan sering dipanggil kedesa lain dan kekota. Dan ternyata jejadian itu seorang pemuda dari desa lain yang nyari korban didesa gue, kampret banget.

Real life

"Selesai."

"Gile, desa lu kayak gimana sih. Gak percaya gue ada yang begituan."komentar Toushiro yang memang anak kota

"Yah percaya gak percaya itu tergantung kalian, tapi kalo gue sih memang gitu adanya. Didesa gue, budaya-budaya leluhur masih nempel banget dulu. Kadang yang punya ilmu suka salah arah."

**End?**

**Cerita ini diambil dari pengalaman keluarga, saudara, teman dan serta author sendiri.**


End file.
